


Teenage Dirtbag

by xRabbitx



Series: Junkheads AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Bullying, Cancer, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenagers, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Jamie has just moved with his mother from Australia to Southern California for his senior year in high school, and having recently lost most of his right leg to cancer, it won't necessarily be that easy to fit in. Aaand then some dude named Mako shows up...This is a little story about two normal teenagers with (mostly) normal problems, attending a normal high school full of all the cliche, normal high school stuff that you'd find in any old 90's afternoon drama (cue: douchebag jocks in varsity jackets!). Oh, and then there's humor, pining, awkwardness, drama, and a lot of first times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was initially inspired by [this](http://yummidraws.tumblr.com/post/150527318322/i-cant-believe-i-havent-drawn-the-highschool-au) gorgeous fanart by [Yummidraws](http://yummidraws.tumblr.com/). Go follow them and give their art some well-deserved love!
> 
> The first couple of chapters will be more or less smut free, but smut will happen, I promise!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Overwatch. I just play around with the characters, so please don't sue me, kthx.

*

 

The teacher squints down at the list of students, scanning it behind her glasses. Then she looks up at Jamie, then at the list, then back at Jamie.

            "Jamison Fawkes?" she asks, then squints at the list again. "You're the new transfer student, right? From Australia?"

            "Yep," Jamie says and beams up at her.

            The teacher smiles, looking like she's relieved that she didn't accidentally call out the wrong person. "That's great," she says and gets up from behind her desk. "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself to the class."

            "With pleasure!" Jamie says and gets up, walking up between the rows of tables to stand in front of the teacher's desk. There are about 20 sets of eyes that follow him, and Jamie can tell that they've already noticed his slight limp. He grins at the many faces watching him and lifts a hand in an awkward wave.

            "Hi, I'm Jamison, but just call me Jamie," he says with a wide smile that shows off the narrow gap between his front teeth. "I'm from Adelaide, South Australia. I just turned 18, and, uh, I really like rugby and that guy on YouTube who blows stuff up."

            "Hi, Jamie," the class drones back at him.

            "Isn't there something else you'd like to share about yourself, Jamie?" the teacher asks and takes a step closer to him.

            "Uh," Jamie says, scratching the back of his head. "I don't reckon there is."

            "Sure?" The teacher's smile seems a bit frozen in place, and her eyes dart quickly to his legs before they turn back to his face.

            "Oh, right!" Jamie realizes with a sheepish grin. "I keep forgetting about that. So, I got cancer some years ago and," 20 sets of eyes widen up at him, "well, they had to take off my leg." He reaches down to knock on his right shin, which sounds hard and kind of hollow. "So I don't run so good, but I can give you a mean kick in the balls!"

            The entire class erupts in laughter, and Jamie laughs with them.

            "Yes, well," the teacher splutters with an uncomfortable laugh. "Uh, less profanities in class, please. But welcome to Overwatch High School."

            "Thank you, Mrs…?" Jamie says, taking her hand and shaking it to the teacher's apparently bewilderment.

            "Jefferies," she says, looking slightly panicked.

            "Right'o, Mrs. Jay, the English teacher," Jamie says, and the class bursts into giggles again. Jamie almost feels a bit sorry for Mrs. Jay, because she clearly has no idea how to deal with the current situation. Jamie's going to win her over, though, because he usually wins all the teachers over. She's still a bit flushed and out of it as she directs him to go back to his seat and tells the class to prepare to discuss the recent chapter of whatever book it was that they were reading. Jamie has absolutely no idea, and when Mrs. Jay asks him of his opinions of the metaphors of nature that were used and what they might try to illustrate. Jamie grins and spins Mrs. Jay a long tale about moving boxes being lost on their way overseas, and how all his books and papers had been in one of them, but he assures her he'll be all caught up by the next class. She lets it slide, but only because it's his first day, and Jamie makes a mental note to dash to the library once classes are over to get his hands on the book—something about angry grapes.

            Since Jamie can't weigh in on the conversation about the upset grapes, he leans back and studies the other kids in his class. They all look more or less exactly as the kids from his old school. Some preppy, some fancy, some edgy, and others just sort of bland. And just like in his old class, Jamie is definitely the whitest in the room with his blonde hair and pale, freckled skin. Some kids at his old school had teased him when he'd gotten too much sun one day and had turned as red as a lobster, but Jamie hadn't cared. Anyway, these kids look nicer, Jamie thinks to himself and hopes that he won't have to use his metal foot at this school.

            The rest of the day progresses without many interesting incidents; Jamie has English, Biology, and Geography before lunch. In the school cafeteria, he quickly orients himself while carrying his lunch tray through the hall. He isn't exactly sure what he had expected, but it doesn't look much like the movies and TV shows about American high schools he's seen on TV. People aren't split up in cliques of jocks, goths, and nerds. Or maybe they are, but they're just don't fit the esthetic stereotype as well as the kids on screen. Jamie finds a place at a table and sits down. There are a couple of other kids at the other end of the table, but they don't pay him much mind. Jamie usually likes to surround himself with people, but he thinks it's probably best if he spends the first few days just observing and trying to figure who's who here. He's biting into an apple and slowly chewing it while staring at nothing or no one in particular when someone walks up behind him and says, "It's weird, innit?"

            Jamie jerks a bit in surprise and turns his head around. She's a girl, and she's tall, taller than him probably. Her body is long and lanky, and her dark hair is cut into a short pixie cut that makes her look a bit like an elf. A very tall elf.

            "Eh?"

            The girl grins and sits down next to him.

            "I'm Tracy," she says and holds out a hand for him to shake. "I'm in your Biology class, and I just wanted to let you know that I know what it's like."

            It's not until now that Jamie realizes that the girl's speaking in a British accent.

            "You best get used to people trying to copy your accent all the time," Tracy says and leans in. "I'm not sure why, but Americans really love trying to copy accents. It gets a little dull after a while, but they usually mean no harm."

            "Are you saying that I should be expecting a lot of 'g'day mate's?" Jamie asks her, and she laughs.

            "More or less," she grins. "I transferred here a couple of years ago, and I've gotten used to it."

            "So why'd you come here?" Jamie asks her.

            "Dad," Tracy says with a shrug. "Got a job on one of the military bases. I'm not supposed to say which one or what he does. It's top secret, you know. What about you?"

            "My mum's American," Jamie tells her. "I guess she missed the States."

            "What about your dad?"

            Jamie grins. "Dunno. I don't think he misses anything. Got me a card with $100 in it when they chopped off my leg. Haven't heard from him since."

Tracy gives him a soft kind of look, then leans in and whispers, "Let's be friends, okay? Brits should stick together."

            "But I'm not British."

            "Oh, sure you are! All Aussies are British at heart. God save the Queen, right?"

            Jamie laughs and nods, "Yeah, God save the Queen, I guess."

            They spend the rest of the lunch break talking about the kinds of food they both miss from their respective homelands, and when the bell rings, Tracy gets up, gives Jamie her phone number, and tells Jamie to call her "Tracer", because that's what her friends do. Then she darts off and disappears into the crowds just as quickly as she had appeared.

           

*

 

Jamie is relieved to find the library all but deserted when he arrives there after his last class. Although he's a social creature who thrives when he's surrounded by people, being surrounded by strangers is pretty taxing. And Tracer had been right; a couple of people had already tried to mimic his accent, and Jamie had just smiled and laughed even though it mostly sounded terrible. So the library is a nice change from the buzzing hallways and classrooms, and Jamie makes his way down the rows of bookshelves, looking for the book he was missing for English class. He can't find it (mostly because he didn't know the real title or the author), but after asking a nice, but exhausted-looking librarian, he finds out that it's under S for "Steinbeck". Jamie finds the right shelf and starts looking through the books to find the right one. Out the corner of his eye, he notices that there's a person sitting in the small reading lounge at the end of the row of books. He's too preoccupied to look any closer, though, and it's not until he finds the right book, straightens up and turns his head to see if there's any room in the lounge that he properly sees the person sitting there.

            There's something hard and hot that crashes squarely into Jamie's chest with such force that it feels like he's been hit by a train at top speed; the boy sitting on a bean bag in the lounge is without any question whatsoever the most attractive person Jamie has ever laid eyes on. The guy is big, both in length and in width, and Jamie is pretty sure that the boy at least a full head taller than him. He has a dark undercut, but the long hair on top of his head is bleached stark white and tied into a bun. His ears are pierced and stretched, there's a silver ring in his nose, and the only thing Jamie can think of right now that he absolutely has to talk to this person, get to know all about him from  his favorite band to the color of his socks. Also, his name. Yeah, his name would be nice to know.

            It's around this time that Jamie realizes that he's blatantly staring at the boy, but before he can look away and at least pretend not to be a total creep, the boy looks up and catches him at it. His eyes are hazel, and his brows are dark. For a moment, the boy looks bewildered, but then his dark brows knit together over his round nose, and he sends Jamie a hard and aggressive glare before turning back to his book. Jamie doesn't blame him, because he's sure that most people would be turned off by a complete stranger ogling them like they were a piece of perfectly grilled meat, but impulse control has never really been Jamie's strong suit, and he just has to talk to this boy. It's a big school, and there's a chance that Jamie might never see him again. So Jamie grabs his bag, hoists it over his shoulder and walks over there.

            "H—" is all Jamie has time to say before the boy cuts him off with a gruff, "Fuck off."

            "Wha—?"

            The boy slams his book down, rises from the bean bag—he is indeed a lot taller than Jamie—and takes a menacing step towards Jamie.

            "I said, fuck _off_. You're here to shoot off some hilarious joke, aren't you? You little friends probably dared you or some shit like that. Go ahead, shithead, make your joke, and I'll break your fucking jaw."

            Jamie just blinks up at the boy for a moment; his face is round, there's a scar on the left side of his face that stretches all the way from the end of his brow to the middle of his cheek, but although the boy is frowning and looking pretty damn scary, his face is actually friendly-looking.

            "Wait-wait- _wait!_ " Jamie splutters, holding up the book his hide his face behind it. "I'm just a new kid! It's my first day, and I just wanted to ask you about this book!"

            "Huh."

            Jamie peeks out from behind the book, and the other boy's face has changed from fury to surprise.

            "Uh," Jamie grins a little nervously and comes out fully out from his miniature hiding place, "I'm Jamie." He holds out a hand.

            The boy looks at his outstretched hand, then at him, then back at the hand before he finally grunts and takes it. Jamie is pretty he might die right then and there, because the boy's hand is large and warm, its grip is tight, and Jamie's heart makes a weird attempt to flutter and do a somersault at the same time.

            "I'm Mako," the boy says, his face still a mix of suspicion and surprise.

            "Mako," Jamie all but swoons, and he doesn't realize that he's still holding on to Mako's hand until Mako pulls it away.

            "So, what about the book?" Mako asks after another small stretch of silence during which Jamie just grins like an idiot.

            "Book?"

            "Yeah, you said you wanted to ask about the book."

            "Oh, right!" Jamie grins and fumbles a bit with the book. "I'm supposed to read it for my English class, but I don't know if it's any good, and I saw you here and I said to myself, you know, this guy looks like he's well-read! Maybe he knows if it's worth the trouble or if I should just read the Wikipedia page."

            "Uh," Mako hums, scratching his scarred cheek. He seems to notice that he might be drawing unwanted attention to it, because he suddenly jerks his hand away and grabs the book instead to look at the cover.

            "It's alright," he then says and hands the book back to Jamie. "Worth the read, I guess."

            "Right'o, thanks, mate!" Jamie says with a beam, resisting the urge to smell the book in the hopes that he might smell Mako on it.

            "No problem," Mako grunts, then picks up his book and sits back down again to read.

            Jamie doesn't really know what to do with himself then, but he sits down in the armchair opposite Mako, pretending that he's going to start reading the book right away. He actually tries to read a bit, but after having read the same line five times, he peeks after Mako over the edge of his book. Mako seems to be completely engulfed in his own book, and part of Jamie doesn't want to disturb him. But he can't just leave it at this, though, so after another couple of minutes, he puts his book down and asks, "So, what are you in? I'm a senior, and I don't remember seeing you in any of my classes today."

            "Junior," Mako says without looking up from his book.

            "Really? You look a lot older than a junior."

            "I'm 18," Mako says, finally looking up at Jamie, and Jamie's stomach does a very pleasant flip. "I just started school late."

            "Why?"

            Mako considers Jamie for a moment, looking like he's trying to figure out whether he should lie or tell the truth.

            "Came over. Same as you," he then says, not meeting Jamie's eyes any more. "Had some trouble adjusting."

            "What'd you mean, you came over?"

            "You're Australian," Mako says. It's not a question. "I'm from New Zealand. Moved over when I was 10."

            "No way!" Jamie blurts out, his face lighting up in a huge grin. "You're a kiwi? Guess you would be with that name, though, but—you don't sound like one."

            Mako shrugs. "Lost my accent trying to fit in. Wasn't worth it, so don't do it."

            "You got teased for your accent?"

            "Yeah," Mako grunts, and for a moment, his features softens so much that he almost looks like a little child. It's just a brief moment, though, and then they're back to their grown, hardened self. "And other stuff."

            "What other stuff?"

            "Doesn't matter."

            "That's why you don't like jokes?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, my fellow Oceaniac," Jamie proclaims and leans closer so his book slips off his lap, "if anyone ever gives you any grief again, you just come to me!" He pokes himself in the chest with his thumb.

            Mako's brows travel a few inches up his forehead, and he just stares at Jamie.

            "What?"

            "Nothing, it's just…" Mako says with a shrug, but there's the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at corners of his godlessly gorgeous mouth, "you know, you're kinda, you know, small."

            "I'll have you know, my kiwi chum, that I'm a lot stronger than I look!" Jamie says with indignation. "Until a year ago, I was the best scrum half in Adelaide."

            "You played rugby?"

            "Better than anyone."

            "Why'd you quit?"

            Jamie pulls up the right leg of his cargo shorts to show where his prosthetic is strapped to his knee. "Had trouble running."

            "That sucks," Mako says. "What happened?"

            "Bit of the ol' cancer," Jamie sighs and shrugs. "There was nothing for it. It was the leg or all of me. Easy choice."

            "But you're better now?"

            "Back to normal, minus a leg. Still miss the game a lot. I'm saving up for a better leg, so I can play again. Bloody expensive, though."

            "Hm." Mako shifts a bit in his seat. "I kinda know how you feel."

            "Yeah?"

            "Well, it's not like I had cancer or anything that serious," Mako explains. "I used to play football—American football, not soccer—and I got into a crash with another guy. Cracked my head open and got a really bad concussion, so the doctor said I wasn't allowed to play anymore. I still get really bad headaches sometimes."

            "That's where you got that gorgeous scar, then?"

            "I don't know that I would call it 'gorgeous', but yeah," Mako says, looking down at his feet.

            Jamie huffs. "All scars are gorgeous. Shows you got out and did something instead of just sitting your ass."

            Mako grunts, but he looks up, and when his eyes meet Jamie's, Jamie feels a powerful _whoosh_ go through him, turning his freckled cheeks a bit pink. Mako opens his mouth as if to say something, but his phone beeps, interrupting him.

            "I gotta go," he says after having read whatever it was on his phone, and he gets up and puts his book into his backpack. "See you around."

            "You betcha," Jamie says, extremely disappointed to see Mako go, but that doesn't stop him from peeking at Mako's ass as Mako leaves.

 

 

*

 

**To: Tracer**

**Active 23 minutes ago**

do u know that big guy mako in junior year??

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

**Active now**

only by rep. They say hes a loose cannon. Why??? :P

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

**Active now**

no reason. Met him in the library today. Seems nice. Why cannon?

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

**Active now**

dunno. Got into some fights i think. Don’t know if its true tho.

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

**Active 3 minutes ago**

kk, thnks!

_Seen_

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

*

 

Like the idiot he is, Jamie shows up half an hour before his first class begins only to stalk over to the library to see if maybe, just maybe, Mako is there. The library isn't open yet, of course, and Jamie slouches outside to sit on a bench by the parking lot, so he can watch as the other students arrive—maybe he'll spot Mako, too. He got out of the door so fast that morning that he forgot all about breakfast, and he's paying for it now. His stomach growls and complains, and he's just about to get up and see if he has time to go to the cafeteria to get a snack, when someone calls out, "Hiya!"

            It's Tracer, waving and grinning at him as she comes running up to him. She's dressed in bright colors of yellow and orange, and Jamie can't help thinking that she looks like a literal ray of sunshine.

            "Had a good first day then?" she asks him after giving him a hug.

            "Yeah, it was alright," Jamie replies somewhat distractedly as he watches the parking lot. He still hasn't seen any trace of Mako, and given his size, he shouldn't be hard to miss.

            "And you're making friends already, too," Tracer says, lightly punching Jamie's shoulder to get his attention.

            "What?" Jamie blinks at her.

            "Mako?" she says. "You said you bumped into him yesterday. You don't have any bruises, so I'm thinking you didn't literally bump into him."

            "Is he really supposed to be that bad?" Jamie asks.

            "Dunno," Tracer shrugs. "I can't say I've actually ever spoken to him, but there's a lot of rumors going around."

            "About what?"

            "That he's a complete nutcase," Tracer explains. "That he broke an older kid's fingers with his bare hands when he was 12."

            "Really?" Jamie has a very hard time believing that. Then again, Mako was pretty aggressive at first when Jamie met him. "Why would he do that?"

            "Well, he's gotten teased a lot," Tracer says as they start walking up towards the school entrance. "I mean, I wasn't around back then, but they say that he got bullied pretty badly when he was little. Then it turned out he was a really good quarterback, so they mostly laid off him, but when he got injured and had to quit, they started again. They call him 'hogface', because his nose is kind of big, I guess. Plus all the other usual names for heavy people."

            "Who are 'they'?" Jamie asks, already planning very elaborate and very painful punishments in his head.

            "Oh, you know, the usual jocks," Tracer huffs. "They're even all called things like 'Troy', and 'Brad' and 'Chuck'. It's just so cliché. I'm amazed they can't see it themselves. Most of them are in our Biology class, so you've already met them."

            "Huh," Jamie hums, and now that he thinks about it, he does actually remember a group of guys, sitting in the back of the class, who making eyes at each other while he was introducing himself yesterday. They were all very handsome and stupid-looking.

            "Best stay right clear of them," Tracer tells him as they walk inside and down the hall. "They're a nasty bunch."

            "Yeah, we had jocks like that back at my old school, too," Jamie says, looking up at her. "They left me alone, though, because I had the rugby team with m—!"

            As they turn a corner, Jamie slams right into what he thinks is a wall at first. He stumbles backwards, lands on his ass and drops his bag, making all his books explode out onto the floor.

            "Sorry," the wall grunts, and Jamie looks up to see that it isn't a wall he's walked into; it's Mako, who's standing there looking down at him and looking every bit as stupidly gorgeous as he did yesterday.

            "Oh, no worries, mate," Jamie says, sounding more breathless than he probably should. "I wasn't look where I was going."

            Mako just looks at him, then glances at Tracer who just grins nervously. He then kneels down to help Jamie collecting his books.

            Jamie is just about to thank Mako for the help when someone behind Mako says in a very loud and clear voice, "Look, guys! The hog's gonna show us his tail."

            There's a roar of laughter, and Jamie leans sideways to see the group of guys standing a bit further down the hall. They're coming closer, walking in a group five, and they all look like they've been shat out of some naughties after school special.

            "Look, bro, you can totally see his ass crack," one of them snorts as they pass Jamie, Tracer, and Mako, and another one of them (Jamie already has trouble telling them apart) sneers at Jamie and says, "Your books are totally gonna smell like pig now. Oink, oink!"

            When Jamie looks back at Mako, he actually gets a little scared, because he has never seen anyone look that livid. Mako's face is flushed, and Jamie wouldn't actually be surprised if steam started whistling out of his ears from all the pent-up fury he seems to be battling. Mako shoves the books into Jamie's hands, then pushes to his feet and stalks off. Jamie wants to yell at him to wait, that he shouldn't be bothered by those assholes, that he's a god among insects, but by the time he has twisted around to look after Mako, Mako's already gone.

            "What a bunch of— _shit kicking coit wankers_ ," Jamie hisses, anger bubbling inside him. Then he sighs and looks up at Tracer, holding up a hand. "Lend us a hand, eh? Bit hard getting up with this bloody leg."

            "Right, sorry," Tracer says and hurries to help pulling Jamie to his feet. Once he's up, she puts a hand on his shoulder. "They're a load of arseholes. I feel really bad for Mako, but—" she looks guilty "I don't know, I guess, I've always gotten the impression that he doesn't want any sympathies."

            "Yeah, well, I'd like to extend some sympathies to that gang of cockheads with my fist," Jamie grunts.

            Tracer laughs softly. "You know, you're a really sweet guy," she says and beams at him. "You hardly even know Mako, and you're already ready to get into a fight for him."

            Jamie's cheeks feel very warm all of a sudden, and he just huffs and shrugs. "Any decent person would do that."

            "Well, most decent people would like to keep their teeth intact, and that's no guarantee if you go up against those guys."

            "Fuck 'em," Jamie growls. "I don't need my teeth. I like soft foods better anyways."

            Tracer laughs, and then the bell rings and class awaits. Jamie keeps his eyes peeled for Mako the rest of the day, but he doesn't see him anywhere between classes or during lunch. When he goes to the library after school, Mako is still nowhere to be found.

 

*

 

It's been two weeks now, and Jamie hasn't seen Mako around at all even though he's been to the library every day. Well, he might have spotted the back of his head a few times in the halls or in the cafeteria, but every time he's run over to the spot, Mako, or whoever looked like him, has disappeared. Had it been anyone else, Jamie would probably have lost interest by now, but he cannot stop thinking about Mako, and especially not the last look he saw on his face. It made him want to rip those jocks apart limb from limb, and then buy Mako a cup of hot chocolate, and then… well, maybe something not quite as innocent as hot chocolate. But at least his friendship with Tracer has developed really nicely. He's already been to her house twice where they spent the day playing video games, complaining about homework, and generally just had a nice time. Jamie has told her about his bout with cancer, what it was like to think you're dying at the age of 16, and how he's coped with it. In return, Tracer has told him about her dick of an ex-boyfriend, about her even bigger dick of a big brother who's in jail back in England for rioting at a soccer game ("Ugh, he's just such a loser!"), and about how she wants to try out for the school track team. They've gotten pretty close over the last two weeks, and Jamie is noticing how people watch them and even whisper when they walk down the corridors together.

            "I think people think we're dating," Tracer tells Jamie matter-of-factly as they're walking across the parking lot one day after school.

            Jamie almost drops the boba tea he's sipping. "What would they think that?"

            "Well," Tracer says with a shrug, "we are spending pretty every free minute at school together. Plus, the girls are really into you, so they must think I am, too."

            "They are?" Jamie can feel his face turn slightly pink under the freckles.

            "Oh, you know, you're new, you're different, and you don't seem to care much about what other people think of you," Tracer explains. "That's always a good combo. There's already all kinds of rumors floating around about you."

            "Like what?" Jamie's still baffled by the whole thing. He's never been a subject of interest before. Back at his old school, most people just ignore him or thought he was a bit of a clown. It wasn't until he got sick and the doctors chopped his leg off that people started paying attention to him, and for a few brief weeks, girls were lining up to take care of him. Something about him hobbling around on crutches and having been on the verge of death seemed to turn them on. It didn't last long, though, and before he knew it, he was back to just being that slightly strange kid who always made people laugh.

            "Mostly about how you lost your leg," Tracer says, stretching her arms over her head. "The best one is that it got eaten by a crocodile, but there's one about some kind of deadly spider, too. There's a rumor that you've got a koala as a pet at home as well."

            "Now that's just ridiculous," Jamie snorts. "Koalas are aggressive, little cunts. They wouldn't make very good pets."

            "I'll make sure to tell people that," Tracer laughs. "But yeah, most of the rumors about you have to do with some kind of Australian wildlife."

            "I feel like that's racist," Jamie grins. "Are they saying I grew up in a roo pouch, too?"

            "A what?"

            "Roo. Kangaroo."

            "Oh, right," Tracer chuckles, then leans down to tie the laces on her sneaker.

            Jamie sizes the opportunity to let his gaze glide over her body. Tracer is really pretty, he thinks to himself, and if he'd had any interest at all in girls—other than natural curiosity—he would probably have had a major crush on her. But his crush quota has been entirely depleted by Mako, anyway, and Jamie automatically looks around the parking lot, looking for him.

            Tracer's cheeks are a bit flushed when she comes back up again, and she shifts her weight a bit before asking, "So, should I put those dating rumors to bed or…?"

            "Hm?" Jamie looks back at her. "Oh, yeah, that's probably best. Otherwise people are just gonna be confused when they realized that I'm actually a flaming homosexual."

            Tracer blinks at him. "You're—?"

            "Overwhelmingly queer? Yep."

            "Oh." Tracer just stares at him for a moment, like the news takes a while to properly sink in. Then she snorts and laughs.

            "Why's that funny?"

            "Sorry, it's not," Tracer grins, shaking her head. "It's just—I did not see that coming at all, and I'm usually pretty good at spotting those things. You just don't really have that _quality_ , you know?"

            "Yeah, I get that a lot," Jamie says and shrugs. "I promise you, though, I'm really, really gay. But please don't try and set me up. That's usually the first thing that happens when people find out."

            "I promise," Tracer says with a smile, then hugs him. "Thanks for telling me, though. Is it a secret or are you fine with others knowing? Some of the other girls in Biology keep asking me about you."

            "It's not really a secret," Jamie tells her, hugging her back. "But don't tell anyone yet. I'm already the new kid. I don't wanna be the new, queer kid just yet."

            "Fair enough," Tracer says as she pulls out of the hug, then checks her phone. "Bollocks, I'm late. They're doing tryouts on Friday, so I shouldn't really miss any practice."

            "No problem," Jamie tells her. "Go forth and be fast."

            "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!"

            Tracer speeds off towards, and Jamie waves at her as he watches her go. As he turns to head over to the bus stop, he notices the black bike that's parked at the far end of the lot. He's noticed it before, but he's always figured that it belongs to a teacher or someone else working at the school. Today, though, he spots the owner next to the bike, and it's not a teacher; it's Mako. Jamie's insides do a violent flip, and before he can stop himself, he's running over as fast as he can, which isn't that fast, not anymore.

            "Mako! Hey!" he calls, grinning as Mako looks up at him. His face, which was hardened and looked ready for battle when he first looks up, softens a bit as his and Jamie's eyes meet.

            "Oh, hi," he grunts, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

            "Hi," Jamie pants as he comes to a halt next to the bike. "Wow, is this yours? I always thought it belonged to one of those teachers who's trying to act cool, but who's really just a creepy, old guy with semi-pedo tendencies."

            "Uh, yeah, it's mine," Mako says and leans down to unlock the thick chain that locked around the bike's front wheel and the lamppost it's parked next to. Jamie notices that Mako pulls up his jeans in the back before he does it, and he's honestly a little disappointed, because he had hoped that he might get a peek at some bare skin.

            "Well, it's ripper," Jamie says and runs his hand over the black varnish. It's warm from having been out in the sun all day. "What kind is it?"

            "It's a Honda Rebel," Mako replies, his eyes following Jamie's hand as if worried he might scratch the smooth surface.

            "Cool," Jamie hums and beams up at Mako. "I don't really know anything about bikes, but it looks really nice."

            "It's not the best bike in the world," Mako grunts. "But it's not the worst either. I'm saving up for a better one."

            Jamie nods, eager to keep the conversation alive, because it looks like Mako is about to take off, and Jamie really doesn't want to have to wait another two weeks to talk to him again.

            "I can't ride a bike," he says. "Or drive a car even."

            "Because of your leg?"

            "Yeah. I'd have to get a special car or get someone to make some customizations to a normal car before I can drive it, and I can't afford that."

            Mako grunts in reply, and Jamie fiddles with the hem of his t-shirt. Mako doesn't seem impatient with him, but it's also pretty clear that he's not super invested in the conversation either. Jamie makes a final attempt at holding on to the moment, because he's not ready for it to end again.

            "So, uh, anyway, I just wanted to thank you for the tip on that book," Jamie said, grinning a little awkwardly and running his fingers through his puffy blonde hair. "I'm glad I read it. It was actually pretty good. Worth the read just like you said. Do you read a lot?"

            Mako shrugs and looks down at his fingers as they fiddle a bit with the clasp on his helmet. "I guess," he says before meeting Jamie's eyes. "Why?"

            "I thought maybe you could recommend a couple of books," Jamie lies (he just made that up), feeling his knees go weak as Mako's hazel eyes bore into him. "I'd like to read more than I do."

            "What kind of books do you like?" Mako asks him, actually sounding interested.

            Jamie shrugs. "I used to read Harry Potter and all that fantasy wank when I was little," he says, "but I think I'm more interested in suspense now. You know, like spy novels? Proper ones, though. Not that James Bond rubbish."

            "Hm," Mako hums with a nod. "If you don't mind old school stuff, there's a guy named John le Carré who's pretty good. It's all Cold War shit. Real slow and intense. Usually takes a couple of reads to get the full picture."

            "Sounds cool," Jamie says, thrilled that he seems to have found a subject that Mako likes to talk about. "John le Carré," he mumbles as he writes the name down on his phone so he won't forget.

            "Don't read his early books," Mako warns him. "It's shit. You could start with 'Smiley's People' and be fine. That one's really good."

            "Right," Jamie hums as he writes that down as well. Once he's done, he looks up at Mako, and a smile spreads on his face all by itself. It seems to be an automatic reaction to looking at Mako, and especially his face. "So, who's your favorite writer?"

            Mako hums and scratches his elbow through his sweatshirt. "Tie between Oscar Wilde and Hemingway."

            Jamie's eyebrows shoot up his forehead. "Really?"

            "Yeah, why?"

            "I just figured that it would probably be sci-fi or something like that.

            "Well, you figured wrong."

            "Yeah, I did," Jamie says with a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that."

            "It's fine," Mako shrugs. "People just ain't always what they seem."

            "Very true," Jamie nods and he can tell that the conversation is coming to an end whether he wants it to or not. Sure enough, Mako swings his leg over the saddle and puts on his helmet.

            "I gotta go," he says, and then something amazing happens; Mako turns his head and offers Jamie a tiny and very brief smile, and it hits Jamie so hard that he feels a little dizzy. "See you."

            "Wait," Jamie says before Mako can kick on the engine. "Uh, I just wanted to say, you know, if you take their words from them, they can't hurt you with them."

            "Huh?" Mako looks confused.

            "Those cunts in the hallway that day," Jamie says. "You should take their words from them."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Like gay people did," Jamie explains. "They reclaimed 'queer', and now they can't really hurt them anymore. If you take "hog" from them, they can't use them against you anymore."

            "And how does that happen?"

            "You could have your friend call you Hog or maybe Hoggy," Jamie suggests.

            Mako shifts a bit in his on the bike, not really looking comfortable at the thought.

            "I don't think it would work."

            "Well, you could always try, right?" Jamie prompts. "You can just start with me."

            "You're my friend then?"

            A minor explosion occurs inside Jamie's chest, and his face feels really warm suddenly. He can't stop the smile on his face from widening as he says, "definitely."

            Mako grunts, but he looks pleased. " Alright, fine."

            "Excellent!" Jamie says, his voice feeling high and kind of breathless. "I'll see you around then, Hoggy."

            "Yeah, see you."

            Mako kicks the engine into life, and it roars loudly for a moment before Mako drives out of the lot and down the street, leaving Jamie to stare after him and feeling happier than he's felt in months.

 

*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Here's another chapter! And there's even a little smut in it, too :')

*

 

When he comes home that afternoon, Jamie grabs his tablet and scours all the social media sites he can think of to try and find Mako. It's a bit hard since he doesn't know Mako's last name, but eventually Jamie finds him on Twitter by looking through everyone he knows from school following lists.

There's only a few tweets on Mako's profile, and the latest one is almost two years old. It's a link to an article about the local election. Jamie doesn't read it, because he's way more interested in Mako's profile picture which is showing Mako in his full football gear. Even though his face is partially hidden away inside the helmet, Jamie thinks he looks younger and happier. It must have been taken while he was still playing and the bullies had laid off him for a while. Jamie saves the photo, then hovers his fingertip of the 'Follow' button for a few seconds, hesitating, before holding his breath as he taps it. He's not really sure what he expected, but he just sits there and stares at the screen for a while after, waiting.

Nothing happens, and Jamie is just about to put the tablet away and do something else when he receives a direct message. He frowns as he taps it, because it's not from the account he just followed, but as soon as he sees the name, his heart leaps.

 

**Mako @mrut**

don't use that account anymore.

_1m_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

then give me the one you use.

_3m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

you're looking at it

_7s_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

right :')

_5m_

 

It's stupid, but Jamie's fingers tremble a bit as he taps on Mako's name to get to his profile. It's locked, and he can't see any of the content, so he hurries and tap on the following button, then waits. A few minutes later, the notification that Mako has accepted comes through, and Jamie instantly start scrolling through Mako's posts; there's a lot of pictures of his bike in various states of disassemble along with a few posts that link to articles about the Black Lives Matter movement, WikiLeaks, and Anonymous. It doesn't look like Mako ever makes any personal tweets, and (to Jamie's utter disappointment) there are no selfies either. Not even his profile picture is of himself, but instead of Nux from Mad Max: Fury Road. In fact, now that Jamie looks through more of the posts, there are more pictures of Nux from different scenes in the movie. Mako never writes anything with the pictures, but there's a lot of them. Jamie is a bit baffled by the amount, but he figures that it's probably because of the muscle cars Nux is posing on, and not actually Nux himself. Jamie loves the movie, and although he does appreciate the cool cars and trucks in it, he was always more interested in the large amount of half-naked men that's in the movie as well.

Jamie's own feed one big mess of articles, person updates, pictures of himself and others, rugby scores, and videos from that guy who likes to blow shit up on YouTube. He suddenly feel very aware of the fact that Mako is probably going through his feed right now, and he has to physically sit on his hands to keep himself from deleting half of the content he's posted. He just stares at the screen, not really sure what to do next. Then the tablet suddenly makes a little tweeting noise, and Jamie almost drops it in his eagerness to tap on the little red 1 in the top right corner of the screen.

 

**_Mako @mrut liked your photo_ **

 

Jamie holds his breath as he taps on the photo to see which one it is. It's from last summer, and it's showing Jamie in swim shorts lying in the white sand on the beach. It's a close up of his face and torso, and Olivia, his childhood friend, is kissing his cheek. In the picture, Jamie is pulling a moronic face, and the caption reads, "Happy Christmas, you wankers!"

Jamie isn't really sure why Mako would like that picture. Especially not when there's so many others one in which Jamie looks a lot better and isn't showing off his skinny, freckled chest. He sighs. Mako probably liked it because he thinks Olivia is hot, which she totally is. She was always super popular whenever she went, and she was the one who talked Jamie into trying out for the schools rugby team when she started dating the team's tight-head prop. He hadn't wanted to, but she had bullied him into going, and it had turned out to be some of the best experiences he'd ever had.

Jamie sighs again and gets up to throw himself on his bed, feeling a little sorry for himself. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to think about how much he misses playing rugby, his friends, his old room…

With a soft grunt, Jamie fishes his phone out of his pocket to scroll through Mako's Twitter account again. Then he opens the direct messages, trying to think of something to write. Since they don't have any classes together, though, Jamie can't use homework as an excuse, and it would be way too unrealistic to feign that he'd already gotten his hands on the books Mako recommended him. For a moment, Jamie just stares at the screen, then he's just about to close the app when he spots the three little spots at the bottom of the screen, indicating that Mako is typing. Jamie's heart starts racing like crazy, and he tightens his grip around the phone. In the process, he accidentally hits the lock button on the side of the phone and switches the screen off.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jamie hisses and hurries to unlock the phone again. The three spots are still in place, and Jamie breathes a deep sigh of relief as if his locking the phone would somehow prevent Mako from messaging him. A couple of minutes pass, and the three spots are still there. It's apparently a very long message Mako is writing, but suddenly the spots disappear, but no message pops up in their place. Jamie blinks, then refreshes the page. Still nothing. He closes the app and reopens it, but still nothing. Then the spots pop up again, stay there for a few seconds, then disappear again. Jamie sits up and finds the tablet again so he can google "missing Twitter DM" while keeping an eye on his phone. While he browses through the various articles and FAQs, the spots appear and vanish several times, but there's still no message. Jamie tries to follow the various instructions he finds, but none of them help. Finally, on some subreddit, Jamie finds a story by a user who tells about watching their crush trying to message them, but the crush kept changing their mind, so the spots would just pop up and away for an hour before the message "hi" finally came. The reddit user apparently found it hilarious that the crush had spent so much time on a single "hi".

Jamie looks at his phone. The spots have gone now, and there's no message. He looks back at the tablet screen again to re-read the story, then back at his phone.

"Nah," he tells himself. It must be a bug. He doesn't even know if Mako's gay, and even if he were, there's no way someone that gorgeous would even look twice at a one-legged, scrawny, little guy like him. Besides, they hardly even know each other, and it's only Jamie who's stupid enough to fall ass over tits for someone he doesn't really know. Still, though, it's a nice thought. Jamie lies down again and stares at the screen. He tries to imagine what it would be like to kiss Mako, to feel that big, strong body weigh down on him, and have those giant hands all over him. It's a really nice thought, and Jamie opens his saved photos to dig out the photo of Mako from his old Twitter account. He stares intently at it, licking his lips in concentration as he reaches down with his free hand to tug open the front of his shorts. His dick is already hard by the time he gets it out, and he already knows that this isn't going to take very long. He quickly licks over his palm, then wraps his slick fingers around the base, shuddering as he keeps his eyes fixed on Mako's helmet-obscured face. It feels really, really, good, and Jamie tries to conjure up the imaginary sounds Mako might make if Jamie got his mouth on him. Not that he's ever gotten his mouth on anyone, but he has a feeling he's actually a natural. He's certainly researched the subject very thoroughly on various gay porn websites. Would Mako be mostly silent and only pant, or maybe he would be super loud, groaning and hissing as Jamie's mouth slowly drove him insane? Jamie's mouth falls slightly open as he emerges himself even further in the fantasy. Maybe they could do it behind the gym? Experience the thrill of possibly getting caught? Jamie's hand works faster, and his muscles start to complain, but he doesn't care. Maybe Mako would grab his hair, tug at it and force his dick deeper down Jamie's throat?

"Mm'fuck," Jamie groans as he comes, shuddering from head to toe as his cock swells in his fist, staining his sheets. His eyes are still fixed on Mako's photo, and Jamie grins weakly to himself. It's never going to happen, but it's nice to dream.

 

*

 

Jamie is still daydreaming in class the following afternoon. It's Biology, and the teacher (Mr. What's-It) is explaining something about energy flow patterns, and Jamie really isn't listening. He's one step away from doodling Mako's name all over his notebook, but that would be way too cliché, so instead Jamie has been sketching Mako's bike. He used to be pretty good at drawing, especially machines, before he started playing rugby, and although Jamie's not really that satisfied with the results so far, he keeps at it, trying to remember all the little details. When he's torn out of his daydream a moment later, he first thinks it's the bell, but everyone else is still in their seat, staring up at the teacher with vacant expressions, so it can't be the bell or they would already be out of here. Jamie then realizes that it's his phone vibrating against his thigh, and that's a problem, because Mr. Teacher has zero tolerance for phone usage during class. Jamie's too curious, though, so he leans back in his seat, carefully easing the phone up his pocket under the desk. While keeping his eyes on the blackboard, Jamie unlocks the phone and then sneaks a peek at the dimmed screen. He almost drops the phone when he sees that the message is from Mako, and the fact that there's 15 minutes left of class and that Jamie won't be able to get a proper look at the message until then feels like literal torture. That feeling must have carried to his face, because Tracer, who's sitting at the desk next to him, raises a questioning eyebrow at him. Jamie very slightly shakes his head and mouths that he'll tell her after class. She nods and goes back to taking notes.

            "So, what's up?" she asks him some time later when they're standing in front of the entrance while students are milling around them.

            "Come here," Jamie says and grabs her hand, dragging her away from the crowds and over to a more isolated spot on a small, dried out patch of grass next to the parking lot. He heaves a deep breath, then fishes out his phone.

            "Okay, so I was talking to Mako yesterday," he says, opening the app and finding the message. "And I mentioned that I can't drive because of my leg, and then Mako just sent me a link to this article about how to customize your own car so I'd be able to drive it. It was just really nice of him, and—what?"

            Tracer is looking at him, hands on hips, and there's a humongous smile plastered all over her face.

            "This is brilliant," she says, clapping her hands together. "You love him!"

            "What?!" Jamie's face turns so hot that it feels like every one of his freckles has caught fire. "What? No!"

            "Yes, you do, and it's so sweet, I want to gag," she laughs brightly. "Look at you! You're crazy about him."

            "Oh, pull your bloody head in, I am not," Jamie argues, but it's no use. Tracer has seen straight through him, and denying it only delays the inevitable. So Jamie huffs and shoves his phone back into pocket as he mumbles, "Okay, maybe a tiny bit. But I don't _love_ him! I just—think he's really nice."

            "Oh, this is so amazing," Tracer laughs, and she looks like she's just a few seconds away from lying down and rolling around in the grass from sheer delight. "But—" her face changes from glee to slight concern, "do you think he's gay?"

            Jamie shrugs while his heart is sinking in his chest, because he actually doesn't think Mako's gay or even interested in him like that at all.

            "He doesn't really seem gay," Tracer muses.

            "You didn't think I seemed gay either," Jamie reminds her.

            "No, but now that I know, it's pretty obvious that you love man bottoms."

            Jamie huffs, but he can't help but smile at bit at her.

            "I don't get any man bottom vibe from Mako, though," Tracer hums, tapping her chin. "But yeah, I could be wrong. We have to find out."

            "We?"

            "Well, yes," Tracer says matter-of-factly. "I'm your friend, and I'm very invested in your love life."

            "Don't get too invested okay?" Jamie begs, worrying that Tracer is going to something stupid.

            "I won't, I won't," she says, waving a dismissive hand at him. "But you really need to find an excuse to spend more time with him. Otherwise you're probably never going to find out."

            "What do you think I've been trying to do?" Jamie huffs.

            "Just leave it to me," Tracer says with a nod. "I'll think of something."

            "That's what I'm worried about."

            "Oh, shut up," Tracer grins, then gives him a tight hug. "We'll find a way, I promise."

            "Okay," Jamie mumbles and hugs her back, and then immediately feels like someone just released the catapult he was apparently attached to, because he spots Mako over Tracer's shoulder. Mako looks up on his way over to his bike, pauses for a moment, then keeps going.

            "Shit, there he is," Jamie breathes, and Tracer immediately pulls out of the hug. "No, wait, don't look. He's looking over here."

            "Okay," Tracer whispers as if Mako would be able to hear them across the lot. "Go forth and be amazing. We'll sort out the other stuff later."

            "O-okay," Jamie says, suddenly feeling very nervous. Now that's he's admitted to his crush out loud, everything feels a lot more real. But Tracer just pecks his burning cheek and runs off. Mako is strapping his bag to his bike, and if Jamie wants to talk to him it going to have to be now, because it looks like he's about to take off.

            "Hey, Oggers!" he calls as he runs across the lot and over to Mako, forcing his nervous to quiet down. "Wait up!"

            Mako looks up with a confused look. "Oggers?"

            "Yeah, you know," Jamie says, coming to a halt in front of the bike. "Hog, Hoggy, Hoggers, Oggers."

            "Oh." Mako actually smiles a bit. "What's up?"

            "I just, uh, I just wanted to say thanks for that link you sent me," Jamie makes up on the spot. "Looks really cool. All I need now is a car and I'm good to go. Well, drive. Well, that and I need to get a license, too."

            "You don't have a license?"

            "Nah, driving age in Australia is 17," Jamie says. "They'd already chopped my leg off by then, and my school didn't have any cars I could practice in."

            "That's too bad," Mako says, and he looks like he means it.

            "Hey!" Jamie says, getting a bright idea. "Okay, so if I got a car and fitted it with the right equipment, would you teach me? Other drivers can teach learners, right?"

            "Only if they're over 21."

            "Oh." Jamie feels deflated, and Mako apparently takes pity on him, because he clears his throat and says, "There's an old airfield a couple of miles out of town, though. It's fine as long as you're not driving around on public roads. I could teach you the basics there so you wouldn't have to pay for extra lessons." He doesn't meet Jamie's gaze as he says this.

            "Really?" Jamie's stomach does one of its patented Mako flips.

            "Yeah, sure," Mako says, and Jamie could swear he's just about to smile at him again when Mako catches sight of something over Jamie's shoulder that makes his face turn hard.

            "Look! The pig's got itself a little friend!"

            Jamie doesn't have to look to know what it is that Mako has spotted, and he forgets to think as he spins around and shouts, "Oi, fuck muppets! Shut your shit-eating gobs, or I'll shut them for you!"

            There's three of them, and they stop and gawk at him for a moment. Then one of them, the biggest and dumbest-looking one, steps forward and says, "What's that? Can't understand a fucking word you say."

            "That's exactly what your mum said to me last night, but that didn't stop me from sticking my big, Aussie dick up her ass," Jamie spits and takes step forward.

            The boy turns pale before his face twists into an ugly, furious grimace. "Come over here and say that again, you little shit!"

            "Mike, it's not worth it," one of the other boys breathes.

            "Fine!" Jamie snorts and walks up to him. "I fucked your mum. Up. The. Ass."

            Jamie might not be very fast on his feet anymore, but that doesn't mean that his reflexes aren't intact. He sees the swing coming from a mile away, and he ducks, feeling how Mike's fist brushes over the top of his hair. The missed punch causes Mike to lose his balance slightly, and Jamie seizes the opportunity to aim a kick right between his legs with his metal foot. He doesn't hit Mike's crotch dead on, but he must have hit _something_ , because Mike is on the ground a second later, writhing and yelping in pain. His two friends just stare at him, then at Jamie.

            "Any of you other cunts want some?" Jamie hisses and spits on the ground. They just gawk at him, then hurries to help up their friend.

            "You're fucking dead, you little freak," Mike hisses, tears streaming down his cheek. 

            "Come off it, you bloody ass wipe," Jamie huffs. "I've grilled shrimp that were scarier than you, mate."

            Mike splutters out a litany of profanities while his friends drag him off, and Jamie snorts at them before turning back to Mako.

            Mako looks dumbstruck, and his eyes are at least twice as big as they usually are. Jamie immediately turns red, and he just grins and shrugs at him.

            "That," Mako says slowly, blinking at Jamie, "that was fucking awesome."

            "Oh, psh," Jamie snorts and shrugs again. "I've handled bigger blokes than him. Do we still have a deal with the driving lessons?"

            "Uh, yeah," Mako says, still staring at Jamie like he's seen the second coming of Christ.

            "Brilliant!" Jamie says, and he takes advantage of the rush of adrenaline coursing through his body to abandon all reservations and give Mako a quick hug.

            "Catch you later!"

He beams at Mako before turning away to head for the bus, feeling extremely good about himself.

 

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut omg! Annnnnd things are moving forward for Jamie <3

*

 

            "Mum, can I have a car?" Jamie calls the second he enters the door to his house. He drops his bag in the hall and toes off his worn out sneakers. His mother pokes her blonde head out from her home office.

            "A what?"

            "A car," Jamie tells her as he walk up to her and gives her a quick hug like the good son he is. She repays him with slapping him over the head.

            "Do you think I'm made of money, you dork?" she huffs at him, shaking her head.

            "I don't mean some fancy yank tank or nothing," Jamie complains, rubbing the back of his head as if the slap actually hurt. "I'd be perfectly happy with a cheap, old wreck as long as it drives."

            Jamie's mother sighs. "Honey, you know that it can't be just any old car," she says. "It has to be made for you."

            "No, no, a boy from school showed me an article on how to do it really easily," Jamie argues, unable to stop himself from smiling when he thinks of Mako.

            "A boy, huh?" his mother says, a smirk spreading on her lips. "What boy?"

            "Just some boy," Jamie says, his cheeks turning pink.

            Jamie's mother doesn't look like she's buying it, but she doesn't pursue the subject any further.

            "Even if we could find a cheap car for you, I'd never let you fiddle around with that stuff yourself. If it malfunctions, you could kill yourself."

            "Okay, so how about if we find a cheap car, I'll pay for the customizations myself. I'd just use some of my savings."

            "I thought that money was going to a new leg," his mother says, arching an eyebrow at him.

            "Well, yes, but it would just be some of it," Jamie argues, then looks at her with his best impression of a puppy dog. "Please? All the other kids have cars, and I just want to feel a bit normal. If I had my own car, I could even get a job delivering pizzas or something, and I'd fill out that dent in my savings in no time!"

            Jamie's mother squints at him, and Jamie tries very hard to make his eyes as large as possible. She chuckles and leans in to kiss his cheek. "Alright, fine. We'll find you a used car this weekend, and you'll pay for everything else, including lessons."

            "You," Jamie tells her as he wraps his arms around her neck and hugs her as tightly as he can, "are the best mum in the universe."

            "I know," she says with a laugh. "Now scram so I can get some work done. That car isn't going to pay for itself."

            "Already scramming!" Jamie grins as he pulls away to hobble up the stairs to his room. He throws himself on the bed and rolls over to lie on his back, tucking his hands behind his head with a pleased sigh. He stares up at the ceiling and tries to comprehend that not only is he getting  a car, he's also going to spend a lot of time alone with Mako, just the two of them, completely alone in the middle of nowhere. It's right around then that Jamie realizes that he hugged Mako today. With everything that happened that afternoon, Jamie's brain has apparently not had time to register the fact that he, Jamison Fawkes, has pressed his body up against Mako's and felt the warmth from his skin against his sweatshirt. But now that his brain has caught up, Jamie's body reacts instantly, and he flies off his bed to lock his door and put on some music so absolutely nothing but the music can be heard through the door. Then he kneels down, pulls out The Goodie Box from under his bed and unlocks it. It's filled with all the naughty things he's collected so far: dirty magazines (because they just feel filthier than the internet), various toys, lube, and a half-empty bottle of poppers that he once stolen in a porn shop. There's also a massive dildo that Olivia gave him on his 16th birthday as a joke—little did she know that he would actually use it. Well, he had been scared shitless of it for a good six months, and had even considered just throwing it away, before he had actually tried to try it out. It had hurt like a bitch, but it had also been one of the best sensations of his life, and with a lot of practice, Jamie had eventually learned to use it like a pro. There's just something mind-numbingly sexy about being stretched that wide, and Jamie drops it on the bed along with some lube and the bottle of poppers. Then he stands up and undresses completely, finishing with taking off his leg and balancing it against the edge of his desk before laying down on the bed with a deep, relaxing sigh. He shifts a bit to get comfortable, then closes his eyes and tries to remember exactly what hugging Mako had felt like, how he had smelled, how his cheek had felt brushing briefly against Jamie's. His senses are overwhelmed with memories, and most of them are probably fake, but Jamie doesn't care and neither does his dick. He can feel it lying on his belly, already hard and heavy, and he reaches down to lazily rub over it while screwing the cap off the poppers bottle with his free hand. Once it's off, Jamie brings it up to his nose and inhales deeply. The effect is instantaneously, and for a brief moment, Jamie feels like he's floating on a nice, warm cloud where above his house. His limbs feel heavy and relaxed, and when he opens his eyes, there are colorful swirls dancing around on his ceiling. It only lasts a minute or two, though, and Jamie inhales again before putting down the bottle and lubing up his fingers so he can reach down between his legs. Fingering himself doesn't really do anything for him anymore after he started using toys, but when high on poppers, every touch feels like a small, soft electric jolt, and Jamie can't wait to find out what it will feel like when it's not his own fingers, but someone else's (Mako's, please).

            Jamie usually isn't a very patient person, but he wants to take his time with this, to really revel in this unique moment where some of Mako's particles are actually _on_ him. His dick isn't happy about the whole thing, though. By now it's flushed a dark shade of red, and it's leaking all over his belly, and Jamie is pretty sure that if he touched it now, he would come in a second. He wants to slow burn, though, and he spends a good amount of time to make sure he's good and ready for the rubber dildo. When he is indeed ready, Jamie props himself up against the headboard of the bed for a better view before lubing up the dildo. He strokes it a few times to warm it up, imagining that it's Mako, and his cock jumps on his belly. It jumps again as he presses the slick head of the dildo against his asshole, and he has to bite down hard on his bottom to prevent himself from squealing in delight as he pushes it inside. His toes (both real and phantom) curl into the sheets as the thick girth goes deeper, and Jamie has to take some very slow, and very deep breaths to keep himself from coming right then and there. Although it feels really fucking good right now, there's still something missing, and Jamie grabs one of his big pillows to drape it over his belly, pretending that it's Mako's belly weighing down on him. The sensation paired with the fantasy is almost enough to drive him completely out of his mind, and he's seconds away from giving in and press down on the pillow so he can arch his cock up against it when his phone buzzes on the nightstand. Jamie cracks an eye open to check the screen—his mom has a habit to texting him when he's in his room, and if he doesn't respond within a few minutes, she'll come upstairs. The door is locked, sure, but there's no way that Jamie would be able to hide what he was doing even if he got fully dressed and hid everything under his sheet, because he's pretty sure it would be obvious from one glance at his flushed face. It's not his mom, though. Mako's name flashes on the screen, and Jamie immediately snatches the phone up to look at the message.

 

**Mako @mrut**

give me your number

_3s_

 

That's all it says, but Jamie doesn't stop to consider, and a second later, he's sent Mako his number with trembling fingers. He almost drops the phone on his face when it vibrates a moment later. Mako is calling him!

            " _Shit!_ " Jamie hisses, and for just a second he considers not answering, but that just isn't a possibility, not even close. So Jamie draws a deep, shuddering breath, trying really hard to sound normal as he swipes to answer the call.

            "Hello?" His voice is way too breathless, _abort abort abort!_

            "Hi, it's me. Mako."

            "Oh, hi!" Jamie says, hating himself, because why the fuck is he sounding surprised? Mako literally _just_ asked for his number a few seconds ago!

            "Are you okay? You sound weird."

            "Oh, yeah, no, I was in the middle of working out," Jamie replies, hating every single fiber of himself right now. On his belly, his dick is throbbing and straining against nothing but its own skin, and it's threatening to drive Jamie mad.

            "Okay, er, I'm just calling 'cause I talked to my dad," Mako says, talking fast and sounding a little like he's already regretting the call. "He's a mechanic, and I showed him that article."

            "Y-yeah?"

            "He said it shouldn't be a problem to fix," Mako goes on. "He said he'd do it for free since you're—since you're my friend."

            "Fuck me, really?" For a tiny second Jamie forgets that he's lying here with his dick on fire and a massive rubber cock up his ass. He sits up a little straighter, which turns out to be a terrible idea, because it makes the pillow rub slightly against his dick, and it sends powerful shudders up his spine.

            "Yeah," Mako says, and Jamie can tell he's smiling. "My dad's worried that I don't have any friends, so I guess he wants to make sure you're not gonna split."

            "Hoggy, I'd never split, car or no car," Jamie blurts out before he can stop himself.

            Mako is quiet for a moment, but then he says, sounding a lot softer than Jamie has ever heard him before, "Thanks."

            Hearing that softness in Mako's voice, knowing that Mako is probably smiling right now because of him, is just too much, and the whole thing is getting out of hand.

            "Okay, I really have to go now," Jamie hurries to say. "Dinner's ready, I think. I'll text you later!"

            "Alright, bye."

            Jamie drops the phone on the floor the moment Mako has hung up, rips the pillow off himself and grabs his dick. He has time to stroke it exactly three times before he's coming so hard his eyes water.

 

*

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

so I forgot to tell you that im getting a car! :D

_7m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

cool do you know which one?

_3s_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

not yet but mum's taking me out this weekend to look at some used ones. What should I get? I dont know anything about cars x(

_2m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

Depends on what youre looking for. Can't go too wrong with an old Honda or Ford I guess.

_5s_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

kk, thanks! maybe I can send you some pics when I'm out this weekend? You can tell me what looks good :)

_6m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

yeah sure

_1s_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

Great!

_4m_

 

*

 

The weekend can only arrive too slowly, and Jamie seriously considers writing a complaint to the United Nations, because no one should have to endure this kind of torture. He doesn't see Mako for the remaining three days before the weekend, but they're messaging each other every day, talking about cars and planning driving lessons. They haven't really gotten onto personal subjects, but it's okay; Jamie is happy as long as they stay in touch.

            "Who is it you're texting all the time?" Jamie's mother asks him as they're walking between the many used cars the following Saturday, trying to avoid the eager eyes of the salesman who's waiting to pounce at them at a moment's notice.

            "Oh, it's that boy, Mako," Jamie says distractedly as he sends yet another picture to Mako.

            "The one with the article?"

            "Uh-huh."

            "So he's nice? You're getting along well?" She's sounding way too hopeful for Jamie's taste.

            "Mum, I'm just sending him pictures because he knows a lot about cars, and we don't," Jamie huffs as his face heats up. "We're just friends."

            "Right," she replies with a smile that beyond smug, and she spends the rest of the time they're there trying to sneak peeks at Jamie's phone.

            Jamie is thrilled that she doesn't mind that he's gay, but he wishes that she would butt out of his personal life sometimes. He's told her as much a few times, but she just shrugs and tells him that it's her obligation as a mother to be as nosey and annoying as possible. Jamie tells her that she's doing a great job.

            At the end of the afternoon, Jamie has sent photos of 13 different cars, and Mako has shot them all down except one; it's an ancient, brownish Dodge pickup that looks like it has time travelled here from the early 80s, but it's cheap, and Mako says that it's probably the best choice for a first car that's only gonna to and from school. Jamie's mother isn't super happy with it, but she likes the price a lot, so they end up getting it. A couple of hours later, it's parked in the driveway in front of Jamie's house, and Jamie cannot stop looking at it. He takes a thousand pictures of it and sends about 997 of them to Mako, who responds with two thumbs up.

            Jamie is sitting behind the wheel, trying to get a feel for it when Mako calls him.

            "Hi, Ogs!" Jamie greets him, beaming at himself in the crooked rearview mirror. "Ain't she a beaut?"

            "Totally," Mako replies, and Jamie actually bounces in the seat when he hears Mako chuckle.

            "I'm naming her Furiosa, and she'll be the baddest bitch on the streets!"

            "I think you should learn to drive her first," Mako reminds him, then adds, "About that, by the way. I spoke to my dad, and he's going to be pretty busy for the next couple of weeks, so he's going to have to do the car tomorrow unless you want to wait."

            "Oh, er, no, tomorrow's fine," Jamie says, his excitement immediately adopting an edge of nervousness. "How long is it going to take?"

            "Probably an afternoon," Mako says, and Jamie isn't 100% sure, but he thinks he can detect a note of nervousness in Mako's voice, too. "You, uh—we can just hang out until it's done if you want to."

            "No, I'd love to," Jamie blurts out before he can do anything to stop himself, and he yanks his own hair until Mako replies:

            "Great," he says, and Jamie could swear he sounds relieved. But no, it has to just be a figment of his imagination. "Noon tomorrow then?"

            "Yes, perfect," Jamie hurries to say. "Uh, should I bring anything? Snacks or—?"

            "No, that's okay," Mako says. "I'll take care of it."

            "Okay, great," Jamie says, feeling his heart is trying to turn itself inside out. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

            "Yeah," Mako hums. "See you."

            Once they've hung up, Jamie slams his forehead into the middle of the wheel so the horn blares, and he doesn't lift it until his mother comes out, yelling at him.

            "Just testing!" Jamie grins at her, then leans back in the seat and feels so happy, he's pretty sure he would just float away if he wasn't sitting inside a car.

 

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, things are definitely happening here....
> 
> Cliffs are meant to have hangers on them

*

 

        "Someone's had a productive morning, huh?" Jamie's mother says as he comes slugging down the stairs the next morning. Jamie throws himself into a chair by the kitchen table and yawns. It was impossible for him to fall asleep the night before, so he's spent most of the night alternating between jerking off and panicking over spending a full afternoon alone with Mako.

        "Huh?" he grunts, rubbing his eyes. "What?"

        "It's almost 11:30," she tells him. "You've slept half the day away. I was just about to wake you up."

        "What!?" Jamie jumps to his feet, forgetting everything about being sleepy. He whips around to stare at the clock on the microwave, and it's true; it's 11:23, Mako will be here soon, and Jamie hasn't showered or anything.

        "Fuck!" he hisses and bolts out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as he can.

        "Still sure you're just friends with Mako?" his mother calls after him.

        "Shut up!" Jamie shouts back at her, shedding his clothes as he stalks down the hall to the bathroom. He only pauses to carefully take off his leg and place it next to the sink, then speeds up again, almost slipping on the damp tiles. After he lost his leg, it took him a long being comfortable with showering. With his leg on, he can sometimes forget that it's not a real one, but there's no pretending in the shower, and it's only recently that he's gotten better with the showering. That doesn't stop him from frowning and running his hand over the stump and the dark scar running across it. Part of him can't imagine anyone who would crawl into bed with a scar like that, but he forces the thought from his brain and instead focuses on getting done. He washes his hair and his body, then quickly trims a bit here and there—not that there's much to trim, or that anyone's ever gonna see those spots on his body, but he does it anyway.

        Jamie is coming out of his room, hair still damp and t-shirt still wrinkled, when he hears the doorbell.

        "Mum, don't get it! I'll get it!" he calls out, but he can already hear her in the hall downstairs.

        "In your dreams, sucker!" she calls back, and to his horror, Jamie can hear her answering the door.

        "Uh, is Jamie home? I'm—" Mako's voice sounds hesitant, and Jamie comes down the stairs just in time to hear his mother.

        "Oh, I know who you are," she trills, then complains when Jamie elbows past her.

        "Okay thanks, mum, bye, see you later!" he yelps and hurries to close the door behind him. Mako just stares at him, and Jamie offers him a sheepish grin and a shrug.

        "Sorry, about that," he says as they walk away from the door and across the small patch of grass between the house and the driveway.  "Mums, you know."

        "Yeah," Mako says, and Jamie has a moment to appreciate how nice Mako looks in his Wet Lips t-shirt and black baggy shorts.

        "Why is your hair wet?" Mako asks once they're settled in the pickup—Mako in the driver's seat and Jamie in the passenger's—and Jamie thinks he might keel over and die, because Mako reaches out and rubs one of Jamie's damp locks between his fingers like it's some new, interesting curiosity he's never seen before.

        "I, uh, I got up a bit late," Jamie explains, his mouth feeling as dry as a desert. "Didn't have time to dry it."

        "Hm," Mako hums in reply and lets go of Jamie's hair, then holds out his hand, and for one crazy moment, Jamie thinks that Mako wants him to take it, but then Mako says, "Keys?"

        "Oh, right!" Jamie grins and digs the keys out of his pocket. Their fingers touch briefly when he hands the keys to Mako, and Jamie has his second near-death experience in two minutes. That's twice now he's had direct physical contact with Mako, and he doesn't know how to handle it.

        Mako doesn't seem to notice that Jamie is holding on for dear life right next to him, because he simply takes the keys, puts them in the ignition, and turns. The engine splutters and coughs, and then nothing happens. Jamie and Mako look at each other, then down at the dashboard as Mako turns the key again. The engine splutters a second time, then roars into life, and Jamie breathes an audible sigh of relief. Mako puts the car in reverse and twists around in the seat to look out the rear windshield as they back out of the driveway and onto the street. As he does so, the sleeve of his t-shirt is pulled back a little, and Jamie glimpses the edge of what looks like the bottom of a round, black spot tattooed on Mako's upper arm. Jamie really wants to see the rest of it, but he has a feeling that Mako wouldn't just show it to him. Maybe later…

        Jamie isn't sure he has actually been expecting anything when it comes to Mako's parents—he has been way too busy obsessing over spending the afternoon with Mako—but he is a little surprised when they get out of the car and Mako's dad is waiting for them outside the garage. He's tall, very tall, and very skinny, and his hair is bright orange with a few grey splashes here and there. He doesn't look anything like Mako, except his hazel eyes that wrinkle at the corners as he smiles at Jamie and holds out a hand to greet him.

        "Hiya, Jamie," he says, and Jamie instantly recognizes the New Zealand accent, and it makes him instantly like the guy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Mako's dad, Ray."

        "G'day, Ray," Jamie says and shakes Ray's hand, feeling a lot less nervous than he thought he would be.

        Ray laughs and gives Jamie's hand a squeeze before letting it go. "Nice to meet someone from the homeland. Well, almost," he says, then walks over to the car to take a look at it. "So, I hear you're in need of a bit of help here."

        Jamie nods and proceeds to explain to Ray what kind of modifications the car will need in order for him to drive it. Ray taps his chin as he listens to Jamie.

        "Right," he says when Jamie is done. "I've read up on it a bit this morning, and it should be fairly simple—it's basically just about moving some stuff around and added a bit here and there—but it's going to take some time getting done. I'm sure you and Mako can figure something out to entertain yourselves, right?"

        "Right, dad," Mako grunts, and Jamie notices that his voice has adopted the same kind of exasperation and hardness that Jamie uses when his mother is being embarrassing. He grabs Jamie by the shoulder and mumbles, "Come on, let's go inside."

        "Aihe made bickies!" Ray calls after them, and Mako just huffs as he leads over to the small house next to the garage.

        "Who's Aihe?" Jamie asks, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Mako is touching his shoulder.

        "My mum," Mako explains as he pushes the front door open and leads way inside.

        The house is not very big, and it only has one floor, but Jamie feels instantly comfortable there. Everything in the house from the carpets of the floors to the wallpapers is matching in brown, orange, and golden colors. It's almost like a little time warp, and Jamie loves it. The air is filled with the wonderful, warm smell of baked goods, and Jamie's stomach reminds him that he hasn't eaten yet today.

        "Mako, is that you?" someone calls from the kitchen, and a moment later, a tiny woman comes out of the kitchen, drying her hands in a paper towel. She's almost half a head shorter than Jamie and has a round, friendly face and a wide nose. Mako looks a lot more like her than he does his dad, although Aihe has a big head of frizzy black hair and light brown skin.

        "You must be Jamie," she says and before Jamie had hold out his hand, Aihe has pulled him into a brief, but warm hug. "Mako's told us all about you."

        "No, he hasn't," Mako hurries to say, giving his mother a stern look. "I've just told them who you are."

        "Oh, right," Aihe chuckles. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Jamie."

        "Your parents are really nice," Jamie tells Mako once they're settled in his room with a large plate of freshly baked cookies. "You look a lot like your mum."

        "You think so?" Mako asks. "I'm not as brown as she is."

        "Yeah, but you have her face," Jamie hums as he looks around the room to take it all in. It looks like most other teenage boy's room; a couple of posters on the walls—either bands or bikes—a TV and some gaming consoles in the corner, and a small closet full of t-shirts. The only thing that really stands out is the bookshelves that cover one of the walls. It's full of books, and Jamie is so distracted trying to read the titles on the spines that he's too late to stop himself adding, "It's a nice face."

        Jamie's heart skips a couple of beats, and he glances at Mako out the corner of his eye to gauge his reaction.

        Mako just grunts softly in acknowledgement, but Jamie is pretty sure his cheeks turn a little pink. It's all very confusing, and Jamie feels incredibly awkward.

        "Wanna play something?" Mako suggests, gesturing to the TV.

        "Sure," Jamie replies, nodding and trying to shed the bubbling feeling inside his chest.

        Mako gets up and reaches down to switch everything on, and as he does—oh fuck, Jamie is going to have a heart attack—the sleeve of his t-shirt rides a bit up again, and this time, Jamie gets a proper look at what is definitely a tattoo on Mako's upper arm. To most other people, it would probably just look like a normal paw print, but Jamie knows exactly what that paw print means, and it's making him feel hot and dizzy.

        "What do you want to play?" Mako asks, looking at Jamie over his shoulder and catching Jamie staring at his arm. Mako looks down at his arm, then back up at Jamie as he pulls the sleeve down, mumbling something about getting it on a dare, and Jamie just nods and tries to remember to breathe.

        "So, uh, Mario Kart?" Jamie hurries to suggest as he spots in on the shelf next to the TV. "I mean, I suck at it, but then you'd get to see how terrible I am at losing."

        "Yeah, sure," Mako says and takes the game off the shelf.

        Mako is very quiet for the first few races they play; he just stares at the screen and doesn't make any sounds other than an annoyed huff when he gets blue shelled. Jamie is very aware of the tension between them, and he tries to make up for it by being extra vocal.

        "Oh, Peach, you—you can of hot garbage juice!" he spits when Princess Peach hits him with a green shell and he loses his lead and all his coins, and finally, after almost half an hour of silence, Mako chuckles. Jamie instantly feels all the tension leave his body. Everything is amazing after that. They keep playing, and they rile each other up more and more, hissing and spitting insults at the AI players and each other. Mako complains that it's too easy, and because he's a big jerk, he ups the difficulty, which results in Jamie getting the beating of a lifetime.

        "It would be a lot easier if you just stopped sucking so much," Mako tells him when Jamie loses for the fifth time in a row.

        "Oh, shut up, I'll shank your bleeding nan," Jamie rages, and to his utter and complete delight, Mako actually laughs a real, proper laugh. It makes Jamie forget everything about playing for a moment until Mako starts a new race.

        "Okay, Hoggy, my friend, prepare to have your ass handed to you," Jamie says with smirk as he turns his attention back to the screen. A few moments later, he's on his feet, growling and spitting and twisting the controller violently from side to side to avoid banana peels, shells, and all the other stuff that's conspiring against him. It's not easy, it's definitely not easy, but by some act of god, Jamie actually wins the race.

        "Yes!" he howls, throwing the controller into the air. "Did you see that?! Did you fucking see that, Hogs? I won!"

        "Yeah, yeah, I saw—" Mako doesn't have time to say anything else, because Jamie has launched himself into Mako's arms, too high on adrenaline to think straight, and he gives Mako the tightest and longest hug he can muster. It's not until after a couple of seconds have passed that Jamie realize what he's doing, and he's about to pull away when—his heart accelerates from fast to the speed of light—he feels a tentative hand touch his back. Time stands still for a moment, and all Jamie can hear is his own heartbeat and Mako's breath against his ear. And then, all too soon, time starts moving again, because there's a knock on Mako's door, and Jamie and Mako fly apart faster than what should be humanly possible.

        "Boys?" Aihe pokes her head inside. "Ray's done with the car."

        "Great!" Jamie says in a slightly high-pitched voice and gets up from the bed. Mako gets up too, and Jamie doesn't have the balls to look at him.

        "Are you alright, Jamie?" Aihe asks with a concerned look. "You look a little flushed."

        "Oh, I'm fine," Jamie assures her. "We were just playing, and I get a little too invested sometimes."

        "Ah, yes, I could hear that," she chuckles.

        "Sorry about that," Jamie says with a sheepish grin.

        "That's perfectly fine," Aihe says with a beam. "I was really enjoying your creativity."

 

*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -comes crawling back from the cliff- It's fine! Everything's fine, I promise!

*

 

Since Mako doesn't know how to drive Jamie's modified car yet, they agree that it's probably best if they just leave it at the garage for a week or so, so Mako has time to practice a bit. Then when he's gotten the hang of it, he can drive Jamie out to the old airfield to practice. So Mako ends up driving Jamie home in his dad's car. They're quiet for the most of the drive; Jamie is staring out the window, desperately trying to figure what that hand on his back meant. Was Mako hugging him back, or was he maybe going to tap Jamie's back to get him off? It's infuriating not to know, but Jamie doesn't have the courage to just ask Mako. Then, after what both feels like a few seconds and an eternity, Mako parks the car in the driveway in front of Jamie's house. He doesn't say anything, but just switches the engine off and looks at Jamie. Jamie looks back.

            "So," Mako says, shifting a bit in his seat.

            "So," Jamie echoes, scratching the back of his head with an awkward grin. "Uh, thanks for, you know, the whole car thing."

            "No problem."

            They stare at each other some more, and Jamie was actually planning to get out of the car when he catches a glimpse of himself in the sideview mirror.

            "Holy fuck," he groans when he spots his hair. He had forgotten that it was wet earlier, and leaving it to air dry has resulted in some very puffy, pretty huge hair. "Why didn't you tell me I've been looking like a bloody drongo all day?" He gestures to his hair.

            Mako huffs a quiet laugh. "I think it looks cute."

            And that's it. That's fucking _it_. Jamie is literally crawling over the handbrake to press his lips against Mako's. He doesn't care what that hand on his back earlier might have meant; all he cares about is that he can't possibly go on living for another second if he doesn't do this. Mako seems frozen in place, and Jamie has time to feel a pang of panic when Mako's lips finally move, returning the kiss, making Jamie all but melt up against Mako's body and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Mako's lips are soft, his breath is warm, and his tongue is wet, and Jamie feels like someone lit a barrel of firecrackers inside him. Mako's hands are searching for a while before they find Jamie's hips and tug at them so Jamie slides into Mako's lap. Jamie doesn't know for how long they're kissing, but he doesn't want it to stop, ever. Somewhere, floating far away in the back of his mind is the realization that this is his very first kiss. He doesn't know if it's objectively a good kiss, but it feels like the best kiss in the world to him.

            "I thought you were dating—"

            "I'm not," Jamie breathes against Mako's lips.

            "But I saw you in the parking lot," Mako whispers without stopping the kiss even for a second. "And the entire school's been saying—"

            "Trust me, I'm not."

            "So you're—?"

            "Ridiculously gay?"

            "Yeah."

            "Yeah."

            "You don't come off as gay."

            "Do you care?"

            "No."

            No matter how much Jamie hates it, he has to eventually break the kiss to catch his breath. His heart is slamming against his ribcage, and his head is spinning, but he's so stupidly happy that his hair could have been on fire and he wouldn't have cared one bit. Jamie shifts a bit in Mako's lap, and with a jolt of heat he realizes that he can feel Mako's "excitement" press against his right buttock. It makes what he's about to say even more difficult, but he knows it has to happen.

            "I should go," he says, hating himself as he says it.

            "Should you?"

            "Yeah, otherwise my mum's gonna wonder why I'm not coming inside and come out here to inspect," Jamie sighs, and it honestly breaks his heart having to leave the car. However, it would break his heart even more to get interrupted by his mother.

            "Okay." Mako doesn't seem thrilled at the idea either, and Jamie is extremely tempted to kiss him again. If he did that, though, the chance of him ever leaving this car would be reduced to being virtually nonexistent, so he fights his urges back with all his might and climbs out of Mako's lap.

            "Tomorrow, right?"

            "Yeah."

            Jamie beams at Mako for a moment, then sighs and leaves the car, feeling like it's hardest thing he's ever had to do. Fuck agreeing to let some doctor cut off his leg, this is way worse.

 

*

 

**To: Tracer**

Active 3 hours ago

i'm dying alert the medical staff at your best hospital

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

What+??? :(

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active now

i just spent the afternoon with Mako ;)

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

WHAT????!!? How did ths happen?

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active now

long story, but we made out in his dads car ;P

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

!!?!?!!?!? Seriously????? Are u guys a thing now?

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active now

i don’t know! Tell you all about it tomorrow tho. just wanted to tell someone :D

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

help this is torture call the cops

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active now

Deal with it <3

_Seen_

 

*

 

Time has never moved this slowly in the history of the world the next day as Jamie sits in class and stares at the clock on the wall. It's 10 minutes to the lunch break, and Jamie has a hot date with Mako and his lips behind the gym in exactly 12 minutes (at least he hopes it a hot date). He hasn't had a chance to talk to Tracer yet today, and she's been pestering via text him all morning, demanding that they meet up during lunch, so Jamie can tell her all about yesterday's adventures. Jamie hasn't promised her anything, though, because he has to admit that the date with Mako is a lot more interesting to him right now. Only seven minutes now, and Jamie surreptitiously texts Mako under the table, telling him that he'll be right there. Once he's done, Jamie flexes and rubs his arm with a soft groan; it's been sore all morning, but he suspects it's from all the gaming, texting, and jerking off he's been doing in the last 24 hours.

            The teacher drones on—something about the First World War—and Jamie is just about ready to scream when the bell finally rings. He's the first one on his feet, and he stuffs his books into his bag and bolts for the door as fast as he can. When he reaches the patch of grass behind the gym, he doesn't seen Mako immediately, and for a second, Jamie's thinks he's been stood up. He's just about to feel very sorry for himself when he spots Mako leaning up against a wall, hands in his pockets. Jamie stalks over there, grinning like an idiot.

            "Hi!" His voice is breathless from the run and from seeing Mako there and realizing that it wasn't all just a really good dream.

            "Hi." Mako straightens a bit, and he looks uncertain for a moment until Jamie closes in on him, drops his bag in the grass, and kisses him. It's almost like there's some kind of magnetic field between them, pulling Jamie in, and as he reaches up to run his fingers into Mako's hair and mess it up, Jamie thinks to himself that life wouldn't be worth living if he can't kiss Mako at least once a day. Mako makes a low humming noise against Jamie's lips and pulls him a little closer, which makes Jamie's knees go weak. He wraps his arms around Mako and pushes a hand down the neck of Mako's t-shirt, probably stretching it out, so he can feel the warm, naked skin between Mako's shoulder blades. It's smooth and soft, and Jamie can't help but dig in his nails out of sheer eagerness.

            "Ouch," Mako grunts, but he doesn't break the kiss.

            "Sorry," Jamie snickers without being the least bit sorry at all. "Couldn't help myself."

            Jamie's phone starts aggressively vibrating against his thigh, and he knows it's Tracer texting and calling him. He's able to ignore it for a while, but eventually it becomes so distracting that he has to pull out of the kiss with a huff.

            "M'sorry," he mumbles as he fishes the phone out of his pocket to check it. "It's Tracer, my friend."

            "The girl you were hugging in the parking lot?" Mako asks, pulling the elastic band out of his hair to try and fix the mess Jamie's wandering fingers have caused.

            "Yeah," Jamie mumbles as he reads her texts. "I kind of told her a bit about yesterday, and now she's going mental to know more."

            "You told her?"

            "Yeah," Jamie says and looks up from the screen, but when he sees the look on Mako's face, his mouth goes a bit dry, and he adds, "Should I not have?"

            "Well," Mako says with a shrug that doesn't mask that he's kind of upset. "It's just—I'm not out at school. Or at home. Or anywhere."

            "You're not out at all?"

            Mako shakes his head. "Didn't want to give them any more ammunition, you know?"

            "Oh _shit_ , I'm sorry!" Jamie breathes and suddenly feels very small. "I thought—you know, that tattoo…"

            "It's always covered up," Mako explains. "I don't show it to anyone at school. My parents just think it's because I like wolves or something."

            "Fuck, Hogs, I'm really sorry," Jamie says quietly and bites his bottom lip. "Tracer won't tell anyone, though, so it won't get any further."

            "You sure about that?"

            "Yeah," Jamie replies with a nod. "I trust her. I mean, I'm not out at school either, and she knows that, too."

            Mako considers him a bit, scratching his cheek, and then he nods. "Okay."

            Jamie breathes a relieved sigh and beams at Mako. His phone vibrates again in his hand, and he's very tempted to just toss it very far away. But…

            "I should probably go meet her," Jamie says with an apologetic pout. "Otherwise she's just gonna come looking for me, but—can we meet up later? When are you done today?"

            "4:30," Mako replies, checking the schedule on his phone.

            "Okay, I'm done at 3, so I'll just wait for you here?"

            Mako nods, and then, to Jamie's utter delight, he leans down and pecks Jamie's cheek before leaving. Jamie just stands there for a minute, touching the spot on his cheek where Mako kissed him. His phone goes off again, and Jamie turns around and starts walking back. He has just reached the entrance to the school when someone calls, "Hey, fuckface!" Jamie knows who it is even before he turns around, and sure enough, there's that moron Mike and his pals, and there's five of them now. They're still far away enough that Jamie could make a run for it, but with this stupid leg, he's not going to get far, so he's not even going to try. Hell, if he has to go, he might as well go down swinging.

            "I'm gonna kick your skinny ass, you limey bitch motherfucker!" They're closing in, and Jamie's ears start going hot.

            "That's a lot a fancy words for someone who can barely count to 10!" he shouts back, trying to get adrenaline flowing so can at least get a few good punches in. "And I'm _Australian_ , you silly wanker!"

            Mike opens his mouth to retort just as the bell rings, and for a moment they just glare at each other.

            "Yo, Mike," one of his buddies say, looking concerned. "Mr. Jackson is gonna flunk us if we're late again."

            Mike hesitates, then he huffs and just stalks forward, elbowing Jamie so hard that he loses his balance, falls over and scrapes his cheek on the concrete.

            "You're fucking dead, freak," Mike hisses as he passes.

            "Yeah, dead," one of the guys trailing behind Mike echoes.

            "Shut the fuck up, Tony," Mike grunts, and then they're gone.

            Jamie stays down until he's absolutely sure they're gone, because although he had a tiny chance of defending himself on his feet, there's no chance in hell he's going to of any use on his ass. Once he hears the doors shut after them, he pushes himself up to sit.

            "Fucking cunts!" he yells at the door, but Mike and his friends can't hear him, and he angrily wipes his cheek with his hand.

            "Fuck!" he groans when all the wipe does is to grind the little rocks deeper into his cheek. When he looks at his hand, it's red with a smudge of blood. He sits there for a while, feeling very sorry for himself and trying to decide whether he should text Mako and/or Tracer. He's feeling too pathetic to want anyone to see him like this, though, so instead he just sits there, trying to regain his cool. Jamie has never been a victim of bullying, but if this is what it feels like, Jamie doesn’t blame Mako for being so withdrawn. There's another problem, too. Jamie is sitting in the middle of nothing; there's no rails, no chairs or tables, no nothing within reach that he can grab onto to pull himself up. He tries to get up anyway, but he must have landed on his right arm when he fell, because a sharp pain shoots through it when he tries to support himself on it. Eventually, though, he manages to get up, and he's in the middle of brushing off his shorts when Tracer comes running out the door to the school.

            "Oh, bloody hell," she huffs and runs over to him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

            "Nothing, it's fine," Jamie mutters far more aggressively than he meant to, because he's actually pleased to see her. She seems undeterred, though, because she helps him brush his clothes clean from dust.

            "I saw that ponce Mike come into class, looking very smug," she explains. "When you weren't there I figured something was up."

            "He's a cock," Jamie grumbles, then sighs and looks at Tracer, who arches a concerned eyebrow at him.

            "You're bleeding," she establishes. "You should probably go see the school nurse. Just to get it cleaned at least. Looks pretty nasty."

            Jamie shrugs. "I suppose. Might as well miss class now. Don't think I can be in the same room as that fuckhead right now anyway."

            "I don't blame you," Tracer says with a nod. "Tell you what, I'll walk you to the nurse and stay with you."

            "What about class?"

            "Pff," Tracer huffs. "I'll just tell you had a bad fall, and that I had to help you. They know we're friends, and they're always super lenient with disabled students. Scared shitless you might sue them or something."

            "Sounds like a plan," Jamie chuckles, then follows Tracer's lead into the school and up to the school nurse who's on the second floor. While they're waiting for Jamie's turn, Jamie quietly tells her everything that happened between him and Mako the day before and earlier today. By the time he's done, she's beaming at him.

            "Sounds a lot like you're dating," she says teasingly and pokes Jamie's thigh, making him snort.

            "I dunno," he sighs, unable to stop himself from smiling, and then the nurse calls his name.

Mako swears bloody revenge later when Jamie meets with him behind the gym as promised, and Mako sees the bandaid on Jamie's cheek, but Jamie convinces him to just let it go, and they spend the next half hour making out until Mako has to go and Jamie is feeling lightheaded and has forgotten everything about Mike and his moronic friends.

            When he finally gets home that afternoon, Jamie's mother seems to buy his tale about stumbling over a curb and falling, and Jamie's extremely thankful, because he's pretty sure he couldn't deal with his mother showing up at the school and demand justice for him (and that's exactly what she would do).

 

*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, they still haven't fucked yet, but it's getting close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on 1/1 2017

*

 

The next four weeks pass without anything spectacular happening, except the probably hundreds of hours Jamie and Mako spend making out either behind the gym between classes or in Jamie's pickup that he's finally starting to learn how to drive. The first two times Mako takes him out to the airfield, they spend the entire time making out in the car until the windows are foggy. They never move past kissing, and although Jamie is surprisingly fine with taking things slowly, he's getting impatient. There's only so many times he can push his hands under the back of Mako's shirt to feel his naked back before he needs more. He's not actually 100% sure what that 'more' should entail, but he knows that it has to be more than touching naked backs. He doesn't want to be doing this 'more' in the car, though. It's awkward and uncomfortable. What he'd really like would be to go home to one of them, but Mako doesn't want to risk getting caught by his parents at his house, and Jamie isn't ready for his mother to be fawning all over him, because that is exactly what would happen.

            Jamie is lying on his back on his bed a lazy Sunday evening, listening to music and daydreaming about Mako and all the parts of his body that he hasn't had a chance to explore when he phone rings. It's Mako, and Jamie is already smiling when he swipes across the screen to pick it up.

            "Hi, Hoggers," he says, closing his eyes to imagine Mako's face.

            "Hey," Mako says. His voice is soft and sleepy, and Jamie can just picture him lying in bed in his room with the blanket over his head to muffle his voice so his parents won't hear him through the door. "What're you doing?"

            "Nothing much," Jamie says with a soft sigh. "Just lying here, thinking about you."

            "Hm," Mako hums, and Jamie can hear the smile in his voice. There's a pause before Mako adds, "I'm thinking about you, too."

            "Oh yeah?"

            "Yeah."

            "What are you thinking about?"

            "I don't know," Mako says, and Jamie can hear he's shifting around in his bed a bit. "About that thing you did yesterday, I guess."

            Jamie had pulled down the neck of Mako's t-shirt to bare his collarbone and had then proceeded to suck and bite at the skin until he could leave a dark hickey behind on it.

            There's instantly a familiar feeling of dull heat spreading through Jamie's body, and he licks his lips before asking, "Did you like that?"

            "Yeah," Mako mumbles, and Jamie's dick twitches lazily between his thighs. "You have really nice lips."

            Okay, there's no way Jamie is going to be able to keep his hands to himself, and he reaches down to unzip his pants before pushing them down enough to free his cock. He wraps his fingers around the hardening shaft and squeezes it before beginning to slowly stroke it.

            "What else?" Jamie's voice is already sounding breathless, and his heart is hammering in his chest. He's well aware that they're about to take a pretty large step forward—if Mako's up for it, that is.

            "What?"

            "What else do you like?"

            "What're you doing? You sound a little weird."

            "I'm jerking off," Jamie says simply, and Mako goes quiet at the other end. Jamie can hear him move after a moment, so he stays quiet, just listening and breathing.

            "I like your hands," Mako then hums, and Jamie's dick throbs in his fist; not only has Mako not hung up or called him a freak, Jamie is pretty sure Mako is lying on his bed just like him, dick in hand included, because Mako's voice has gone soft the way it always does after a particularly good make out session. Jamie squeezes his eyes shut and tries to picture it inside his head.

            "What do you like about them?" he breathes, stroking himself a little bit faster.

            "They're everywhere," Mako replies without hesitation. "Sometimes it's like you have four arms instead to two."

            "Hoggy?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Is your cock out?"

            "Yes," Mako replies after a second's hesitation.

            "What would you want me to do to it if I was there right now?" Jamie asks, arching a little on the mattress. He tries to imagine what Mako looks like right now, what his cock looks like. Jamie has never seen it, but he's felt the outline of it a few times when things have gotten particularly steamy in his pickup, and unless he's mistaken, it's a very nice cock.

            "I don't know," Mako mumbles, and he sounds shy and awkward, so Jamie changes strategies.

            "Want me to tell you what I'd do to it?" he suggests.

            "Yes."

            Something hot snakes out from Jamie's navel and curls itself around his dick. He has never engaged in dirty talk before, except for a few steamy messages exchanged with strangers online that had never led to anything but fantasies. He has just never really gotten off on it, not even when it happens in porn—in fact, he finds it a little silly sometimes when the people fucking start narrating what they're doing. This is different, though. This is Mako, and Jamie can hear Mako's breath through the phone, making Jamie wish he can somehow reach through the phone and jerk him off. Besides, he won't be telling Mako what he is doing right now; he will be telling Mako what he _wants_ to do, and that feels different. That doesn't mean, however, that he isn't a bit nervous venturing into unexplored territory.

            "Right," he says, opening his eyes to stare up at the bare ceiling and try to envision the scenario. "First I'd kiss you. I mean, really kiss you so you get that look on your face."

            "What look?" Mako's voice has gotten a little rougher.

            "That look you get sometimes," Jamie hums, lifting his hips and easing his pants further down. "Where you look like you want to rip all my clothes off."

            "Didn't know I had a look."

            "You do, and it's bloody sexy," Jamie whispers, shivering slightly as he carefully curls his fingers tighter around his cock. "I'd get you all hot and bothered first." He licks his lips and slowly begins to stroke himself. "Then I'd kneel down, because we're standing up, you know. Then I'd, hmm, I'd lean in and press my face against your cock. Your trousers are still on, and I'd take a deep breath so I could smell you. I'd hope you hadn't showered that day so I could really smell you."

            "That's nasty." Mako doesn't sound displeased at all.

            "Shut it, do you want to hear this or not?" Jamie huffs with a breathy laugh.

            "Sorry," Mako hum, and Jamie just knows the bastard is smirking.

            "Tell me you like me," Jamie says without thinking about it.

            "What?"

            "Tell me you like me if you want to hear the rest," Jamie goes on. He can't stop now.

            "I like you," Mako says, and Jamie is pleased that there is no hesitation in Mako's reply.

            "Tell me you _really_ like me."

            "I _really_ like you."

            "I know," Jamie hums, feeling like the slickest motherfucker to ever walk the planet. He gives himself a squeeze as a reward, then continues: "So I'd smell you, and I'd probably get hard just from smelling you. I usually get hard just thinking about you."

            Mako's breathing becomes a little heavy, and Jamie is living for it.

            "So I'd look up and see if you're liking it," Jamie purrs. "Are you?"

            "Yeah," Mako breathes.

            "Good. Then I'd get your cock out, and I'd just look at it, because I bet it's as gorgeous as the rest of you. Fuck, I don't think I'd be able to wait, Hoggy. I know some guys like to tease and shit, but I'd suck your cock right then and there."

            "Tell me how," Mako pants. "Tell me how you'd do it."

            "I've never—I've never actually done it," Jamie admits.

            "Don't matter," Mako breathes. "You've thought about it, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "And you've thought about it with me, right?"

            "Well, yeah."

            "Then tell me how you'd do it."

            Jamie licks his lips; the dynamics have suddenly changed between them, and Jamie is a fan. His cock is a fan, too, and it throbs in his hand, the flushed head leaking all over his fingers.

            "I—I don't know," Jamie breathes, watching his dick as he strokes it and trying to imagine that it's Mako's hand on it instead of his own. He can feel that his balls are drawn up tight, and it won't be much longer. "How would you like it?"

            "I'd want you to look me in the eye while doing it," Mako hums, making Jamie let out a soft hiss. "And—and I'd have my hands in your hair. Maybe pulling it a bit."

            "Shit," Jamie groans, and he forgets everything about taking it slow. His hand starts moving faster, slickened by the precome on his skin. His tongue has been slickened, too, apparently, because suddenly it's not difficult at all to keep talking. "I bet you'd taste so good, Hoggy. I want to taste all of you, and—f-fuck—I'd want you to pound my face. Br—bruise my fucking lips and then come down my thro— _ah!_ "

            Jamie arches off the bed as he comes, and his dick twitches as it releases a few hot gushes of come that seep into the front of Jamie's shirt. Although his head is spinning and his heartbeat is pounding in his ears, Jamie can hear Mako through the phone; his breath hitches a few seconds after Jamie's climax, and then a low, shuddering groan leaves him that sounds so amazingly sexy that Jamie's dick makes a brave, but fruitless, attempt at coming a second time.

            "Holy fuck, Hogs," Jamie gasps once he has gathered enough strength to speak and gingerly lets go of his spent cock and wipes his fingers on his stained shirt. He flexes his sore arm a bit, trying to ease up for the cramping muscles.

"Yeah," Mako responds with a breathy laugh.

"I reckon I'd like to spend a night with you very soon," Jamie says, and Mako agrees.

 

*

 

Over the next couple of days, Jamie and Mako try to figure out how they're going to get to spend the night together. Since Mako isn't out to his parents yet, the obvious place would be Jamie's, but Jamie just can't deal with the thought of his mother, constantly knocking on the door to offer them snacks, make semi-lewd comments the next morning, or—worst of the worst—if she actually _heard_ them. He loves his mother, but the woman has little to no filter, and even less of a sense of propriety. No, Mako spending the night at Jamie's house while his mother is home is out of the question, and meeting at a motel or something like that just makes the whole thing feel cheap. Jamie might not be a huge romantic, but he would like to not have his cherry popped on smelly motel sheets—he hasn't directly told Mako that it would be his first time, but he thinks it's pretty obvious.

            All in all, the whole thing seems pretty hopeless until one Thursday night. Jamie and Mako have just finished their now daily ritual of saying goodnight via muffled groans and gasped dirty talk. Jamie has just wiped his fingers with the paper towels that are now a steady resident on his nightstand when Mako grunts, "So my dad told to me today that my uncle died."

            "Sorry, Ogsy," Jamie says, balling the towel up and tossing it in the bin. "Were you close?"

            "Hardly even knew the guy," Mako says, and Jamie can't understand why he's sounding so gleeful. He finds out a second later, though, when Mako adds, "He and my mom are going to the funeral on Saturday. It's out of state, so they're leaving tomorrow, and won't be home until Sunday."

            Jamie's heart flutters, and he sits up straight.

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. You don't have any plans, do you?"

            "Even if I had, Hoggy, I'd cancel them in a heartbeat for this."

            Mako chuckles a bit, and Jamie is struck by an overwhelming urge to hug his phone. They spend the rest of the evening talking about all the things they're going to get up to during their weekend alone (carefully avoiding the subject of sex even though it seems a bit stupid considering what they have just finished doing), and they end up both drifting off while still on the phone together.

 

**To: Tracer**

Active 1 hour ago

Help call the coppers! Im spending the night at hogs and im panicking D:

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

Why tho? I thought it’s a good thing?

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active now

it's the best thing in the world but what do I wear?

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

omg youre so gay :')

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active now

Duh! r you going to help me out or no?

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

well, don’t make it too fancy! You look nice in black so just wear a plain black tshrit and those black jeans that makes your bum look nice <3

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active 3 minutes ago

Should I wax?

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active now

NOoooo! Go all natural or go home

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

Active now

You're a true friend <3

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

Active

I know now go forth and be amazing

_Seen_

 

*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, and thank you for reading!
> 
> Up until now, I have been posting from a buffer of pre-written stuff, but because I've probably been a bit too eager to share, I have now caught up to myself. This means that the coming updates will a bit further apart than they have been so far, because I actually have to write them first!
> 
> I really hope that this won't discourage you from following the fic, because there's much more in store for these wonderful junker boys!
> 
> I will do my utmost to update the fic at least once a week, which was actually my original intent.
> 
> Anyway, now you know! I hope you'll like this installment. I sure did, because holy fuck, it took a long time to get to this!

*

 

Jamie takes a deep breath as he hobbles down the stairs on Friday morning. His bag is extra heavy today, because of all the things he's bringing with him to spend the weekend at Mako's; a sets of fresh clothes, two packs of condoms, and plenty of lube, as well as a bunch of video games and comics that he thinks Mako might like. He leaves the bag in the hall before going into the kitchen and sitting down by the table. There's cereal ready for him on the kitchen counter, but Jamie isn't the least bit hungry. His mother, who's standing by the coffee maker and sipping from a mug, turns and arches an eyebrow when she sees him.

            "What's up with you?"

            "Mum," Jamie says and draws a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you something, and you're going to have to promise that you won't say anything, okay?"

            "What? Honey, what's—?"

            "Promise!"

            "Okay, okay, I promise," she says and sits down the table. "Now tell me. You're freaking me out."

            Jamie licks his lips, then looks her straight in the eye as he says, "I'm going to spend the weekend at Mako's." He stares intently at her as if daring her to break her promise.

            Jamie's mother's mouth falls slightly open, but she actually manages to keep her promise to Jamie. She smiles softly at him and reaches across the table to give his hand a squeeze. "Okay."

            Jamie is visibly relieved, and he grins at her as he gets up and kisses her cheek before heading for the door.

            "Jamie?"

            Jamie stops in the door and looks at her. "What?"

            "Take care of yourself, okay?"

            Jamie nods and smiles at her. "I will, mum."

            As he leaves through the door, she calls, "And remember lots of condoms!" and Jamie seriously considers just never coming back. He can't help but grin a bit to himself as he walks down the street to catch his bus—not that he would ever admit to that, because it might just encourage her, and she really doesn't need any encouragement whatsoever. Jamie finds his regular seat the back of the bus and digs out his phone to text Mako.

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

Morning <3 how r we getting to your place today?

_5m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

Brought my bike.

_7s_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

srsly??? I get to be your biker bitch? :D

_3m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

You're already a bitch

_2m_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

Go die in a fire <3

_7m_

 

When Jamie gets off the bus and walks across the parking lot to the school, he spots Mike and his idiot friends. They're lingering over by Mike's car, and they immediately spot him. Jamie smiles and waves as he passes them at a safe distance. The lot is full of people and teachers arriving so there's no way they'd try anything now. Besides, Jamie has been clever enough to never venture out on his own ever since their last altercation; he's always kept to places where there's a lot of people, except when he sneaks off to meet Mako during the lunch break. Mike glares at him, but otherwise doesn't do anything. When Jamie is almost at the door when he hears an engine roar, and he turns to see Mako pulling into the parking space on the far side of the lot. Jamie isn't sure if Mako has done something extra out of himself, but he looks amazing today, and Jamie is gripped by the urge to run over to him and kiss him into the asphalt.

            "Perving over your boyfriend?" someone whispers behind him, and Jamie spins around to see Tracer grinning at him. "Hiya!"

            "You're the worst," Jamie greets her and gives her a quick hug.

            "So you're ready for the big weekend?" Tracer asks him, eyeing his obviously heavy bag.

            "I always come prepared."

            "If that's a double entendre, it's a lot more than I want to know," Tracer huffs.

            "Like I said, you're the worst," Jamie snorts, then turns to watch Mako make his way up the school. Their eyes meet, and Jamie feels a small, pleasant shock of electricity shudder through him when Mako offers him a tiny smile.

            "Are you guys ever going to come out?" Tracer asks, keeping her voice low enough that others can't hear her. "So I can finally be officially introduced?"

            "I don't know," Jamie hums with a shrug, not taking his eyes off Mako. "I don't really care if I'm out, but Ogs seems to, so it's his call."

            To Jamie's surprise, Mako doesn't just pass him like he usually does. He actually comes up to Jamie and Tracer with a muttered, "Hey."

            "Uh, hi," Jamie says, blinking up at him. Mako just looks back as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

            "Hi!" Tracer trills, apparently delighted at the whole thing. She puts of a hand. "Never been properly introduced, I don't think. I'm Tracer."

            "Hi," Mako says and hesitates for just a second before he shakes Tracer's hand. "Mako."

            Mako and Tracer spend a few semi-awkward minutes exchanging pleasantries while Jamie just stares at them.  He doesn't really know what to make of this, but he's glad that Tracer and Mako finally properly met each other, and he's hoping that this means that they can maybe hang out all three of them some day. It might be a while still, though, because Jamie and Mako still need to figure out how to keep their hands off each other when they're alone. It's been impossible so far, but then again, they haven't really practiced either. When the bell rings, they all head inside, and as soon as Jamie is settled in History class, he gets a text from Tracer saying, "I like him!" Jamie smiles and replies, "Yeah, I like him too."

            Most of the day seems to go by in a bit of haze where the only thing Jamie can really think about is what's going to happen once they're at Mako's house. He's not really nervous about the act itself, but he can't help being a little worried anyway. He has never been naked with anyone, and the only other person who's ever seen him with his leg off is his mother. Mako knows about Jamie's leg, of course, but there's a big different between knowing and seeing, and Jamie can't help wonder if it'll turn Mako off; the scar is still really dark and visible—you can even see where the stitches were. As scary as the thought of Mako freaking out over his leg is, however, the thought of finally going all the way with Mako—just the thought of seeing and feeling him naked—makes Jamie more than willing to ignore his worries. There's something warm and pleasant curling deep his Jamie's belly, and it has nothing to do with sex. It's more insisting than that, and it's the feeling that makes Jamie's heart flutter and his lips spread in a smile whenever he thinks of Mako or glimpses him in the hall. It's what makes him want to run away with Mako; away from the bullies and everything else, so it'll just be the two of them forever, alone against the world.

            "Here," Mako says when school is finally over and they're standing next to Mako's bike in the parking lot. He hands Jamie a helmet, and Jamie puts it on.

            "You do realize that although it shouldn't be physically possible, you get even hotter when you're on that bike?" Jamie asks with a grin as he watches Mako straddle the bike.

            Mako grunts softly in reply, and his cheeks actually turn a little pink.

            "Come on," he says and pats the seat behind him. "Get on."

            Jamie hops on and has to bite his lip to keep back an excited, little squeal as he wraps his arms around Mako's middle—his arms aren't long enough to reach all the way around Mako,  but that just gives Jamie an excuse to dig his fingers into Mako's shirt—and presses up against his back. He can feel Mako's muscles work under the sweatshirt as Mako kicks the engine into life and revs the gas handle a bit, and it's so sexy that Jamie thinks he might faint.

            "Hold on!" Mako calls over the noise of the engine, and they roll out of the parking lot before they're zooming down the street with a roar that Jamie can feel resonate right into the fucking core of his being.

            By the time they reach Mako's house, Jamie has decided that it's definitely not the last time they've done this, and he actually a little disappointed that the ride is over. They unload their bags, and Mako leads the way up to the house and unlocks the door. Jamie just has time to get inside before Mako slams the door shut behind them, making Jamie jump. He turns around, but before he can say or do anything, Mako is pushing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him as if his life depended on it. It's not that Mako hasn't shown enthusiasm before, but he's never been aggressive like this, and Jamie isn't sure how he's going to survive this. His fingers find their way into Mako's hair, tugging it loose from the band so he can twist it around his fingers and tug at it. Mako's large hands are on Jamie's hips, but they don't stay put long. One of them slides under the back of Jamie's t-shirt, smoothing over Jamie's lower back while the other reaches down to grab and squeeze Jamie's ass. Mako has never touched him like this before—it's mostly been Jamie who's been doing the touching—and a powerful surge of excitement blasts through Jamie's body from his toes to the top of his head as he lets out a soft, surprised moan into Mako's mouth.

            "Someone's impatient," Jamie pants, breaking the kiss for a moment to try and catch his breath.

            "You've got no idea," Mako hums, his fingers still kneading Jamie's buttocks through his shorts.

            "Really?" Jamie has had a hard time imagining that he'd be able to inspire that kind of lust in anyone, but judging from the look on Mako's face, Mako is just about ready to eat him up. It sends a spike of heat straight to Jamie's dick.

            Mako responds to Jamie's question by pressing his lips to the side of Jamie's neck, kissing and sucking at the skin while pressing up against Jamie's hip. Jamie can very clearly feel the hard length of Mako's cock through their clothes, and he shudders, tightening his grip in Mako's hair. Mako groans, because it must be kind of painful, but he doesn't pull away; he simply picks Jamie up as if he's feather-light, and then, while still kissing and nibbling on Jamie's neck, carries him down the hall to his room. The bed complains a bit when they lay down on it, and a jolt of excited nervousness burps up in Jamie's chest. They're here now, just the two of them, and they're all alone on Mako's bed. Jamie's bag is full of good stuff, and there's absolutely no reason why they shouldn't go all the way.

            "Wait," Jamie gasps out in spite of himself, and he pulls away a bit so he can look Mako in the eye. They're lying face to face on the bed, and Jamie's left leg is curled over Mako's hip. "Have you ever done this before?"

            Mako licks his lips, then shakes his head. "Only kind of."

            "How kind of?"

            "Do you really want to know right now?"

            Jamie thinks for a moment and decides that no, he'd actually rather not think about Mako with anyone else and especially not right now. He shakes his head.

            "Have you?" Mako asks while letting his hand slide under Jamie's shirt to stroke his bare side and skinny hip.

            "No," Jamie replies, unembarrassed. "None of it."

            Mako's face changes a bit. "Do you want to stop?"

            "No!" Jamie blurts out, half-laughing. "Fuck no, Hoggy. I just—maybe we could take it a bit slower?"

            "Sure," Mako hums with a nod, and he reaches up to let his fingers thread through Jamie's hair. "Take the lead, and I'll follow."

            There's a softness to the way Mako looks at Jamie, and Jamie is gripped by the overwhelming urge to kiss Mako, so that's exactly what he does.  And as he does so, Jamie slides a hand down Mako's chest and belly to smooth his palm over the front of Mako's jeans. He tries squeezing the bulge there, and he's pleased to feel a soft grunt escape Mako's lips. Then he tries to tug open Mako's jeans with one hand like he's seen people do in porn, but it turns out that it's harder than they make it look.

            "Damn it," Jamie huffs against Mako's lips, making Mako laugh before reaching down to help him. It makes Jamie feel a bit better to notice that Mako's fingers are trembling just a little bit—at least he's not the only one who's kind of nervous. Jamie forgets everything about it nervousness, however, when he pushes the front of Mako's jeans and boxer briefs down and releases his cock. He knew it would be a good size, but as he curls his fingers around the shaft, for the first time touching a cock that isn't his own, Jamie quickly realizes that it's more than good; it's huge, and Jamie's fingers can hardly even close all the way around it.

            "Holy shit," Jamie breathes out and breaks the kiss to sit up and get a proper look.

            "What?" Mako asks, squirming a little as his dick twitches in Jamie's hand.

            "Roll over," Jamie commands and pushes at Mako to make him lie on his back. Jamie now has a completely unobstructed view, and it leaves him so hot he actually starts sweating. "It's so big, Hog."

            "Is that bad?" Mako asks with flushed cheeks as he props himself up on his elbows to look.

            "No. No, not at all. It's just— _wow_ ," Jamie says, gazing down at the swollen dick in his hand. It's gorgeous—there's really no other word for it—thick and with a curve that looks like it might do wonderful things for Jamie. Jamie grins a little. "Good on you, Hogs. And me, I guess, because _this_ belongs to me now." He gives it a firm squeeze, and Mako lets out a groan that sets off little cracks of electricity all the way up Jamie's spine.

            "Let me know if you get close," Jamie whispers, licking his lips as he draws a breath as if about to go under water. Then he leans down to swipe his tongue over the flushed head of Mako's cock. It's… interesting; interesting and salty. He does it again and earns himself another groan from Mako—this time longer and louder. That's a bigger motivator than anything else, and Jamie leans down a third time, only this time he wraps his lips around the tip of Mako's dick, swirling his tongue around the head, mapping it. The skin is hot and salty, and Jamie can feel Mako's pulse in the fat vein that runs long the underside of the shaft. He closes his eyes and concentrates, trying to remember all the clips he's watched on the internet for preparation. He honestly doesn't remember that much, but he does remember that sucking is important, so that's what he does. While slowly lowering his mouth onto Mako's cock, Jamie sucks hard enough to make his cheeks hollow, and Mako repays his efforts with praising him wordlessly and loudly. Jamie is too invested in what he's doing to really pay attention, and it's not until he feels Mako's fingers in his hair, gently urging to move up and down that Jamie's body really reacts to the whole thing. The realization that not only is he sucking a dick, something which he's been fantasizing about for years, but he's sucking _Mako's_ dick, hits him like a ton of bricks, and a great wave of arousal surges straight to his cock, making it jerk and strain against the front of his shorts. It almost meditative, sucking Mako's cock, and Jamie loses himself completely in it while bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm.

            "Shit, stop," Mako hisses a few minutes later, and he uses his grip in Jamie's hair to pull him off. His dick is harder than Jamie has ever seen a dick, plopping down heavy and wet on Mako's soft belly and leaving a dark, wet stain on his t-shirt. Jamie could easily have kept going even though his jaw is beginning to complain, but he doesn't get to protest, because Mako tugs him into a hot, messy kiss that feels so good, it makes Jamie's toes curl.

            "You're really good at that," Mako breathes into the kiss, rubbing a thumb over Jamie's cheekbone.

            "Thanks," Jamie grins, his fingers finding their way into Mako's hair again. It's thick and soft, and Jamie doesn't like not touching it whenever he can.

            "Want me to do it to you?" Mako whispers, and Jamie swallows and nods, his heart slamming against the inside of his chest.

            "Let me just—" he pants, trying to roll over and lie on his back, but his leg is awkward and heavy. "Damn it, hold on."

            Jamie sits up and shifts to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulls the leg of his shorts up and unclasps the prosthetic leg, but then he pauses and glances quickly at Mako before looking back at his leg. Troublesome thoughts of Mako getting freaked out by his stump start swirling around in his head, and for a moment he just sits there and stares while trying to figure out if he can get out of taking the leg off.

            "Hey," Mako hums and sits up, resting his chin on Jamie's shoulder to look down at his knees. "What's wrong?"

            "It's stupid," Jamie huffs, but the feeling of Mako's warm hands sliding under his shirt to rest against his stomach softens him and renders him incapable of not telling Mako the truth. "It's my leg."

            "What about it? Does it hurt?"

            "Nah, it's just—it's not a pretty sight, you know? I don't want to freak you out."

            "I'm not going to freak out."

            "How do you know?"

            "I just do," Mako hums, turning his head a bit and pressing a kiss against the side of Jamie's neck. "Take it off."

            The kissing makes Jamie feel a little better, but it doesn't stop him from holding his breath as he pulls the prosthetic off and lets it topple over on the floor. The air feels a bit cool against the scarred skin, and Jamie can't suppress a small shiver.

            "Hm," Mako grunts as he looks down at the stump, and Jamie can't exactly tell what he means by that. But then Mako just kisses the back of his neck and murmurs "See? Not freaking out."

            "Are you sure?" Jamie asks, twisting around to look at Mako.

            "Do I look like I'm freaking out?" Mako asks, laying down on his back and tugging Jamie down with him.

            "Guess not," Jamie hums and smiles as he presses his lips to Mako's. The kiss is soft and sweet—almost innocent—for a little while, but then Jamie remembers what they were in the middle of doing before his leg interrupted them. He bites down on Mako's plump bottom lip before he whispers, "Weren't you going to do something?"

            "Mh, better get you out of these first then," Mako snorts and tugs at the back of Jamie's shorts.

            Jamie grins and rolls off Mako to lie on his back and wriggle out of his shorts. Once he's done that, Mako gets up and pushes Jamie's thighs apart so he can kneel between them. Lying like this, spread open in front of Mako, is the hottest thing that has ever happened to anyone, and Jamie's whole system is about to short-circuit right then and there. But it gets worse—or rather better—as Mako drapes Jamie's left leg over his shoulders, and then leans down to kiss Jamie's half-leg right on the scar. It's not that it feels good, because Jamie still hasn't regained much sensation in that area, but the gesture is so sweet that Jamie can hardly stand to watch it. There's an explosive, bubbling feeling in his chest, and if he hadn't gotten distracted by the way Mako continues kissing his way up the inside of Jamie's thigh, he might have said something embarrassing.

            "Ngh'shit, Hog," Jamie hisses when Mako reaches the edge of his briefs, his lips tickling the skin mere inches from Jamie's balls. Jamie's cock is fully hard by now, crammed inside his briefs that are feeling much too tight, and there's a wet spot slowly spreading where the head touches the fabric. Mako just look at him and smirks before pushing the fabric covering Jamie's cock and balls aside to expose him. Jamie's heart leaps in his chest, and his dick leaps between his legs.

            "You look really nice like this," Mako hums, meeting Jamie's eyes as he leans down and places a soft kiss at the base of Jamie's cock. Jamie would have loved to respond, but feeling Mako's lips against his dick has rendered him speechless, and instead he just groans and squirms while trying to arch his hips to rub himself against Mako's mouth. It feels like Mako has done this before, because he's not hesitant at all like Jamie was, but Jamie really doesn't want to think about that right now. It's just him and Mako right now, and everyone and everything else will just have to wait. Especially since Jamie is inches from losing his mind, because Mako is dragging his tongue along the length of Jamie's cock and then sucking it into his mouth. It's warm, wet, and quite possibly the best feeling Jamie has ever experienced. It only takes a couple of bobs of Mako's head before Jamie is writhing and groaning, "H-Hoggy, I'm—fuck, I'm coming!"

            Mako doesn't pull back, and Jamie watches in awe as his dick swells inside Mako's mouth, exploding in a gush of thick, hot come. His eyes then roll back in his head when Mako swallows around him, and if he could have come again right there, he probably would have. Instead he weakly reaches up to tug Mako down to lie on top of him as he collapses on the bed. Mako is heavy, but damn it, it feels amazing to feel his warm weight, and Jamie curls his arms around Mako as best he can.

            "Bloody hell," he breathes out against Mako's cheek, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his lips to it. "Fuck, that felt good."

            "Good," Mako grunts, his fingers finding their way into Jamie's hair to idly nuzzle through it. Jamie would usually be spent at this point, but there's no way he's done yet, and especially not when he can feel Mako's naked cock press against the inside of his thigh; Jamie's dick may be done for the moment, but the rest of him certainly isn't. He wants more, he wants Mako even closer and save for literally eating him, there's only one way Jamie is going to get Mako closer.

            "Fuck me," Jamie whispers. He doesn't know why he's suddenly so nervous. Or maybe he's excited? His heart is pounding against his ribcage, and his entire body feels like it's vibrating with electricity. "Fuck me, Mako." Some of his nervousness fades when he feels Mako's cock jerk against his thigh.

            "You sure?" Mako asks; his voice already sounds rougher, and Jamie is almost tempted to pull his leg a bit by saying no. But the need to get Mako's cock inside him is bigger, so he just nods.

            "Pretty bloody sure, mate," he breathes with a grin.

            "How do you want to do it?" Mako's cheeks are turning pink, and now it's him who's sounding nervous. He huffs and licks his lips. "I've never done—I don't really know that much about this part."

            "That's fine, I know plenty," Jamie says. "I've practiced a lot." He smirks. "Actually that's what I was doing the first time you called me."

            The pink color in Mako's cheeks turns darker. "You were?"

            "Mh, remember when I said I was working out?"

            "I do, yeah."

            "Well, I lied."

            "That's really hot," Mako says, and Jamie can tell that he's trying to envision it.

            Jamie grins and presses his lips to Mako's in a brief kiss. "Roll over."

            Mako does what he's told so Jamie can wriggle over and grab his bag off the floor.

            "What do I do now?" Mako hums.

            "Nothing," Jamie replies, rummaging through the bag to find condoms and lube. "Just leave it to me." He sits up, squirms out of his briefs, and moves to straddle Mako's hips, and he's pretty sure he could get addicted to the look Mako gives him; it's full of softness, awe, and arousal, and it's making Jamie want to forego all preparation. That would be a very bad idea, however, because Mako's dick is anything but small and would likely rip him to shreds.

            "Hold this," Jamie says, handing the condom to Mako, and uncaps the lube before taking Mako's free hand and slicking up two of his fingers. Mako watches him closely as Jamie leads Mako's fingers to his ass.

            "Just go nice and slow, one at a time," Jamie whispers, shuddering when he feels Mako's slippery fingers glide between his buttocks and rub over his hole. The muscle twitches, and Jamie's lips part as Mako carefully pushes a fingertip against him. It's not easy to tell which of them is enjoy this more, but Mako looks like he's about ready to explode when he pushes inside and Jamie groans and clamps down around his finger.

            "Fuck," Mako breathes out, his breath unsteady, and he stares up at Jamie like a new, exciting world has opened up to him.

            "S'good," Jamie groans, splaying his fingers out on Mako's belly and grabbing at his t-shirt. "Just move a little."

            A gasp forces its way out of Jamie's mouth when Mako slowly begins fucking him with the finger. It's not so much the actual sensation of Mako's finger, but rather the knowledge that it's _Mako's finger_ that makes Jamie's flaccid cock twitch between his legs and begin to harden. Jamie reaches down to grab it and lazily stroke it while rocking his hips, pushing back against Mako's finger.

            "Wow," Mako gasps, and he instantly bites down on his bottom lip, apparently embarrassed.

            "What?"

            "Just—shit, you look really good like this."

            Jamie's cheeks goes very warm indeed when Mako says this even though he has a hard time believing that he's capable of looking 'really good'. In fact, he constantly has to repress the urge to pinch himself to make sure that this isn't just a very vivid dream. But if it's a dream, Jamie doesn't really want to know. He leans down to kiss Mako, moaning softly against his lips and shuddering when Mako adds a second finger a few minutes later. Jamie reaches down between them to stroke Mako's dick, making sure that he doesn't feel neglected. They could probably just stay like this; just stay like this and get each other off, and it would feel amazing. But Jamie isn't going to settle with this. He wants to feel Mako slide into him, and he wants to see the look on Mako's face when he comes.

            "This is fine," Jamie breathes a few minutes after Mako has added the third finger. He hisses as Mako withdraws his fingers, and for a few seconds, Jamie panics a bit, because holy fuck, they're actually going to do this!

            "How do you wanna—?" Mako pants, blinking up at Jamie.

            "Uhm," Jamie hums, shifting a bit and shuddering when Mako's cock brushes against his thigh. "Do you have a favorite position?"

            "I don't know, I've never done this before," Mako says, and for a moment they just stare at each other.

            "Well, this is awkward," Jamie says, and they both burst out laughing a second later. They keep laughing until Jamie has tears in his eyes, and he leans down to hug Mako tightly and kiss his face.

            "We're so smooth," he snorts. "I'm really glad no one's recording this, because it's pathetic."

            "I'm recording it, didn't I tell you?"

            Jamie just has time to turn bright pink before he realizes that Mako is joking, and as revenge, he digs his fingers into Mako's sides, tickling him. Mako jerks and instantly starts squealing and laughing, trying to get away from Jamie, but although Mako is bigger and stronger than Jamie, Jamie is sticking to him like glue, and it's not until Mako manages to roll over and press Jamie into the mattress that Jamie lets him off.

            "You're such a fucking munter," Mako pants, twisting Jamie's nipple through his shirt.

            "Ow! What's a munter?" Jamie laughs, rubbing his abused nipple.

            "Same as a drongo," Mako snorts. "Only worse."

            "I'm not a munter!"

            "Yeah, you are."

            "Shut up or I'll kiss you, mate."

            "Ooh scary, big man. Let's see you do it then."

            Jamie grins and grabs Mako by the hair to tug him down into a kiss. It turns deep and intense pretty fast when Jamie realizes that Mako's dick is rubbing against his on his belly.

            "I think this is good," he breathes against Mako's lips, reaching out to grab the condom that Mako has dropping in the tickle fight to shove it into his hand.

            "Okay," Mako hums and pushes himself up to sit back on his heels and open the pack. Meanwhile, Jamie tugs his shirt over his head so he's completely naked. He used to be shy about his body, thinking it was too scrawny, but after he started playing rugby and gaining some muscles, it's gotten a lot better. The only thing he's shy about now is his scar, and Mako has already taken care of that. Mako has also taken care of the condom, and there's a hot, whooshing sensation that surges through Jamie when Mako shifts and grabs his dick to somewhat hesitantly rub the head over Jamie's asshole.

            "Ngh' _fuck_ ," Jamie groans when Mako pushes against the ring of muscle and breaches it. Mako is definitely not as big as the dildo Jamie has hidden under his bed, but that doesn't matter; Mako is inside him, Mako, whom Jamie has been fantasizing about ever since the very second he saw him, is actually fucking him. Mako could have had the smallest cock in the world, and it wouldn't have mattered; this is the single most amazing feeling Jamie has ever experienced, and he lets out a soft, helpless whimper as he gazes up at Mako. Mako has gone very quiet, but his face is bright red, and he looks just as helpless as Jamie feels.

            "Shit, this feels amazing," Mako whispers, sounding almost surprised, and he bites down on his plump bottom lip as he looks down between them, watching as his dick slowly sinks deeper into Jamie. Jamie, on the other hand, is increasingly losing his mind for every inch Mako's dick pushes into him, and it feels so overwhelming that it's almost too much.

            "Kiss me," he gasps out and reaches up for Mako, who immediately leans down to do as he's told. The weight of Mako's belly pushes down on Jamie as he does so, and Jamie lets out another whimper against Mako's lips, curling both arms tightly around him and digging his fingers into Mako's shoulders. Mako's belly is pressing down on his dick as well, and Jamie arches his hips a bit, rubbing up against the warm weight. But something's just…

            "Get this off," Jamie breathes, and he tugs at Mako's shirt, trying to pull it over his head. Mako pushes himself up a bit so he can get out of his shirt. They're both naked now, and they gaze at each other for a moment while Jamie tries to adjust to the feeling of the full length and girth of Mako's cock inside him. The most unexpected thing is that it feels so different from the toys Jamie has played around with before; it feels a million times better.

            "I don't think you realize just how hot you are," Jamie whispers, running a hand over Mako's chest to scratch through the fuzz there.

            "You think so?" Mako asks with a fair amount of surprise. His voice is deeper and huskier than usual, and it makes Jamie shiver.

            "Yeah," Jamie replies, licking his lips and then grinning. "Otherwise your cock wouldn't be up my ass right now."

            They both laugh breathlessly, but Jamie's laugh is interrupted by a groan when Mako moves his hips. Oh, it feels insanely good, and the head of Mako's dick drags over a particularly good spot somewhere inside him, making Jamie arch off the bed with a whimper. Mako moves again, and again, and Jamie can't do anything but lie there and try not to lose his marbles.

            "Jamie," Mako breathes as his thrusts become faster and more erratic. Every time he moves, his belly rubs over Jamie's cock, which means that Jamie is already mere inches away from his second climax. Mako is apparently the same, because he adds, "I'm—I'm gonna come."

            Jamie instantly shoves a hand down between them to help himself a bit, and it seems to have a profound effect on Mako.

            "Oh fuck," he gasps, shoving his dick deep into Jamie one last time before he comes. Having someone, and in particular Mako, come inside him feels so much better than Jamie could ever had dreamed of; he feels the swell and hard jerk of Mako's cock inside him, and he can feel it pulsating as Mako visibly shudders and moans with an air of helplessness that it so ridiculously sexy that it's enough to give Jamie the final nudge he needs. With a whimper that's at least as helpless as Mako's, Jamie climaxes; his cock twitches in his fist, and Jamie comes all over his belly in thick, warm ropes of spunk.

 

*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the 5th in Denmark, so it's update time!
> 
> These boys are so fukken sweet, I think I got a cavity writing this ^^;;;;

*

 

            "Holy bleeding dooley."

            "You alright?"

            "Yeah, just really bloody sore."

            "Sorry 'bout that."

            "Don't worry, it's not your fault—well, it kind of is, but you know," Jamie grins and rolls over in the sheets to rest his chin on Mako's shoulder. They have been lying here several hours now, quietly talking and joking once they had both caught their breaths. Every muscle in Jamie's body is sore, but it doesn't matter; Jamie would do it all again, and he hopes that they will do it again, preferably many times over the day and a half they have left before Mako's parents come home. The thought of eventually having to leave Mako and go back home makes Jamie's stomach twist in a very not-good way, because right now he doesn't want to spend a single moment not touching Mako. Mako is lying on his back next to Jamie, one hand behind his head and the other idly wandering around on Jamie's back. Mako has covered them with the blanket, and although Jamie would prefer Mako to remain naked so he could keep eating him up with his eyes, it really is nice to snuggle up under the warm blanket together. Ever since they climaxed, Jamie has been feeling like there's a balloon inside his chest that is slowly expanding. He feels almost high, and he cannot stop touching Mako. With a deep inhalation through his nose, Jamie bows his head a bit so he can press his nose against Mako's armpit. He breathes in the musky scent, and it gives him a high that can nearly rival poppers.

            "What are you doing?" Mako hums and lifts his head a bit.

            "I'm smelling you," Jamie replied with a grin as he lifts his head to look at Mako.

            "Gross," Mako snorts.

            "It's not gross," Jamie huffs and smells Mako again. "You smell sexy."

            "You're weird."

            "Tell me something I don't know."

            "Alright," Mako hums, his fingers gently sliding up Jamie's spin, making him shiver. "I don't want you to go home on Sunday."

            The balloon in Jamie's chest expands a few inches, and Jamie is pretty sure that it wouldn't take much more before he would simply float off the bed.

            "I don't want to go home either," Jamie whispers, and he shifts himself up a bit so he can press his lips to Mako's. It's a slow and lazy kiss, and Jamie doesn't want it to ever stop. It's not that long since his orgasm, but apparently that doesn't matter; it only takes a few moments of kissing Mako before Jamie's body is all ablaze again. Mako's body is big and soft, and Jamie snuggles closer up against Mako's side, pressing his slowly hardening cock up against the warm skin.

            "I thought you were sore," Mako mumbles against Jamie's lips.

            "I don't care," Jamie breathes, and it doesn't seem like Mako does either, because he doesn't complain when Jamie slips a hand under the blanket and curls his fingers around Mako's dick. It's hot and soft, but it doesn't take many squeezes before Jamie can feel it swell between his fingers. If it were possible to become addicted to a person, Jamie is certain that he would already be addicted to Mako and everything about him from his hefty legs and thighs to his soft belly and gorgeous face. And his big, fat cock, of course. Before today, Jamie has spent hours fantasizing about it, how it would feel and what it would look like. Now that he finally knows, he just can't get enough. And with that in mind, Jamie breaks the kiss to duck under the blanket and shift down the bed to lean over Mako and nuzzle his lips against the hard length of Mako's cock. He can hear Mako's muffled groan through the blanket, and when he sneaks a hand up to cup and gently squeeze Mako's balls, Mako's legs twitch slightly apart. Jamie is just about to suck on the tip when the blanket is pulled off him.

            "What?" He looks up at Mako. Mako's face is flushed and his gaze seems darker.

            "I just want to watch you," Mako hums, licking his lips like he's about to take a bite out of Jamie.

            "Pervert," Jamie snorts, but he changes position a bit, settling between Mako's legs so he can keep eye contact with Mako as he closes his lips around the flushed head of Mako's dick. Mako's lashes flutter like his eyes are about to close, but they stay open, and looking into them while he sucks Mako's dick is so hot that it doesn't take long before Jamie's cock is almost painfully hard. Although he could probably do this all day, Jamie's patience is wearing thin, and just a few minutes later, he slips a condom onto Mako's cock before straightening up and crawling on top of him to straddle his hips. Mako chews on his bottom lip as he watches Jamie, and he reaches up to slide his hands up Jamie's thighs.

            "You're gonna be okay like this?" he asks.

            "Yeah," Jamie breathes, reaching behind himself to steady Mako's cock. "Just hold me in place so I don't lose balance."

            Mako moves his hands to Jamie's hips, and Jamie can feel them tighten around him as he slowly sits down on Mako's dick. It hurts; it's a dull kind of pain, but it's not enough to make him stop or turn him off. If anything, it actually turns him on a little, and as Mako's cock slides deeper into him, Jamie moves his hands to Mako's forearms to steady himself before slowly rolling his hips.

 

*

 

By the time Sunday dawns, Jamie is pretty sure he's going to need an inflatable donut to sit down. He and Mako tried to take it slow, to do other things that actual fucking, and they did do other things (Jamie's jaw muscles are complaining, too), but Jamie still ended up with Mako's dick in his ass at least three more times. They even have time to have sex one last time before Jamie has to leave and go home.

            "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?" Jamie says as they're standing in the hall. He has his bag over his shoulder, and his hair is still a bit damp from the shower he took so he wouldn't stink of sex when meeting his mother at home. He feels a bit ridiculous, because he knows that he'll see Mako tomorrow and that they'll probably spend all evening texting each other, but that doesn't stop him from being sad. There's not a single inch of him that wants to leave, but he knows he has to.

            "Definitely," Mako says and reaches out to fiddle with the hem of Jamie's t-shirt.

            "I don't want to go," Jamie admits, watching Mako's fingers.

            "I don't want you to go either," Mako sighs, and he pulls Jamie into a tight hug.

            Jamie grunts and buries his face in Mako's shoulder. It's so stupid, so moronic, to be this upset when it's less than 24 hours before they see each other again, but he can't help himself.

            "Hey," he murmurs into Mako's shirt. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

            "I thought I already was."

            "Really?" Jamie lifts his head and pulls away a bit so he can look at Mako.

            "Yeah." Mako nods. "I guess we haven't really talked about it, but—well, I like you. I really like you."

            Jamie's chest balloon swells so much it feels like it's going to burst his chest open, and he beams at Mako. "I really like you, too."

            They hug again, and Jamie groans, because now he wants to leave even less. But he has to, and his mother has already texted him to ask when he'll be home. He curls himself as tightly around Mako as he possibly can on the way home on Mako's bike, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to imprint all the amazing moments from this weekend on the inside of his skull so he won't ever forget.

            "Can I tell my mom about my new boyfriend?" Jamie asks as he climbs off the bike in the driveway in front of his house.

            Mako leans in to unclasp the helmet strap under Jamie's chin. "She doesn't know?"

            "Well, not explicitly, I guess," Jamie says and hands the helmet to Mako. "I've never told her about you and me."

            Mako nods and hums, then offers Jamie a small smile as he leans in a brushes a brief kiss against Jamie's cheek. "You should tell her."

            Jamie's heart flutters and his cheeks ache from smiling so much as he waves goodbye and watches Mako take off on his bike. He draws a deep sigh, then turns and walks up to his house.

            "I'm home!" he calls as he steps through the door, and his mother instantly comes out from her office.

            "Hi, honey," she says and gives Jamie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That bike I just heard, was that Mako's?"

            "Yeah," Jamie says, and he cannot for the life of him stop beaming. "My boyfriend has a pretty nice bike."

            "Oh Jamie," his mother breathes, and she pulls him into another hug, a really tight one. "That's wonderful, baby. Are you happy?"

            "Over the fucking moon," Jamie grins, returning the hug.

            "I'm so happy for you," she says and kisses both his cheeks several times. "But this also means that there's absolutely no way you're going to worm your way around bringing him home for dinner."

            "I know," Jamie snorts. "Just promise you'll try to not make me want to die, okay?"

            "I'll be on my best behavior!" she promises with a hand on her chest.

Jamie doesn't believe her even for a second, but that doesn't matter. She's going to be her usual embarrassing and wonderful self, and to be honest, he wouldn't want to have her any other way.

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

Told mum and shes inviting you over for dinner

_3m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

when?

_1m_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

Whenever you want

_6m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

Wednesday? i could stay over

_2m_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

sounds like a plan :)

_1m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

Alright want call and say goodnight later?

_3m_

 

**Jamie @fab_aussie**

for sure :) dont know if im up for anything dirty tho. p sure my dick has blisters on it n my arm kinda hurts

_5m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

You've been complaining bout that arm before

_4m_

 

**Jamie @mrut**

its bc my bf is so sexy I have to jerk off all the time ;) or maybe im just sleeping weird on it

_8m_

 

**Mako @mrut**

k. ill call you later <3

_2m_

 

Jamie frowns and puts his phone down to press his thumbs into the muscles in his right arm. He hasn't really been thinking much about it—he's been busy lusting after Mako—but now that Mako mentions it, his arm really has been pretty sore for a while. He feels around on it, trying to test where the pain is coming from. There's no exact spot, but it seems to be localized around his elbow. He examines it, but there are no bruises or in grown hairs or anything that could really cause the soreness. Something ugly and cold twitches deep in Jamie's gut when he remembers how his knee had felt in the months up to his cancer diagnosis, but that thought is so sickening that he tries to push it out of his mind. He has been in complete remission for almost a year now, and they tested him just a few weeks before he and his mother left Australia. Jamie sighs and rubs over his eyes, then feels his elbow again.

            "Stop it," he mumbles to himself, rubbing over his face. He grabs his GameBoy to distract himself, and after a few minutes, he's so invested in Super Marioland 2 that he forgets everything else.

 

*

 

If Jamie thought it was difficult to keep his hands off Mako before they slept together, he is in for a surprise. When he sees Mako at school the next day, a blinding hot surge of want spikes up his spine, and it takes all his concentration to not just run over and climb all over Mako. Mako seems to be struggling a bit as well, because his cheeks are flushed as they wave and smile at each other across the parking lot. Tracer wants to know everything that happened that weekend, of course, but Jamie doesn't kiss and tell. Well, not in details anyway, but he does tell her that he and Mako are now boyfriends and that Mako's going to meet his mom on Wednesday. She seems utterly delighted, and she can't stop hugging him, making people stop and stare at him.

            "I think I just revived those dating rumors," Tracer says with an apologetic grin as she lets go of Jamie and spots the people watching them.

            "That's fine, I don't mind," Jamie snorts and gives her shoulder a squeeze. "Ow!"

            "What?" Tracer frowns at him.

            "It's nothing," Jamie huffs, rubbing his arm. "I've just been sleeping wrong on my arm or something."

            "Hey."

            Jamie looks up to see Mako standing behind him, and he instantly forgets everything about his arm.

            "Hi," he says rather breathlessly, because how is he supposed to not lose his breath when confronted by the sheer beauty that is Mako? They just look at each other, and Jamie knows they're both battling the urge to kiss each other hello. The only comforting factor is that they're suffering together.

            "You guys are the most adorable thing I ever saw," Tracer breathes, dramatically clasping at her chest. Mako blushes and Jamie just grins. Out the corner of his eye, Jamie spots Mike and his friends, and he raises a hand and waves at them. Mike looks livid.

            "What are you doing?" Mako asks him. "You're just pissing him off even more."

            "Like I give a shit about that silly cunt," Jamie snorts. "I'm the new kid with half a leg. He wouldn't dare touch me, or he's gonna be known as the guy who beat up an amputee."

            "No need to tempt fate, though," Tracer says. "You shouldn't underestimate what a moron he is. He probably doesn't even know what 'amputee' means."

            "I'll just take my leg off and beat him with it if he tries anything," Jamie says with a shrug, making Tracer and Mako snort. Then the bell rings, and they head inside to their respective classes. Before they part ways, though, Jamie and Mako agrees to meet behind the gym during lunch as usual, and when Jamie rushes into class later that day, his lips are flushed and swollen, and he has to pull up the neck of his t-shirt to hide the hickey on his collarbone.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> I'd be eternally grateful if you leave kudos and/or comments, because they're basically what keep me going. Your feedback just really means a lot to me <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Next update will be on 9/1**
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) and [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/) if you want to watch me freak out ad nauseam over these lovely junker boys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WHADDYA KNOW ITS AN EARLY CHAPTER
> 
> Yes, I'm a rebel and posted chapter 10 early, because I'm an adult and I can do what I want! Also, I've been very productive these last few days, so the word buffer has grown large enough for me not to worry about catching up to myself any time soon.
> 
> So brace yourselves, it's chapter 10 time!

*

 

            "Promise you'll be good," Jamie tells his mother on Wednesday evening as he comes into the kitchen and is meat with the most delicious smell. "Please?"

            His mother is kneeling in front of the oven, looking through the glass. She turns her head and beams at him.

            "I promise," she says and pushes to her feet. "I know this is important to you, baby."

            "Please don't call me that when Mako's here."

            "Oops!" She chuckles and wipes her hands on a towel. "Do you think he'll like lamb and potato pie?"

            "If he doesn't, I'm not sure I want to date him after all," Jamie says and walks over to look into the oven. There are three portion-sized, golden pies in there. They look mouthwateringly good. "I'm sure he'll love it."

            "I thought I'd make something to remind him of the old country," Jamie mother hums and reaches out to run her fingers through Jamie's hair. "I mean, it was never my old country, but I think I got a handle on the cooking."

            "You're an excellent cook," Jamie says and lets her pet him for a while. "Pretty sure I'm going to starve once I move out."

            "Don't be stupid," she huffs and gives a tuft of his hair a tug. "You're never going to move out. You're not allowed to leave me until I die. It's in your son contract. How do you not know this?"

            "Very funny, old lady," Jamie snorts and pecks her cheek, but his smile falters a bit when he sees the look on her face. Her eyes have gone slightly wet, and she's looking at him with a gaze that almost looks like the one she gave him when he was diagnosed.

            "Mum, please don't do this now," he begs her, pulling her into a hug. "Bloody hell, everything's fine, I promise. I'll promise to never move out if that'll make you feel better. I'm not gonna keep my promise, but I'll still make it."

            "Oh, shut up," she huffs with a half-laugh, half-sob and gives the back of his shoulder a smack before hugging him back. "Just let your poor, old mother have her moment, okay? You don't know what it's like when your baby falls in love and is going to leave you."

            "I was gonna do that no matter what," Jamie mumbles, twisting a couple of strands of her long, blond hair around his finger. "I'm supposed to go to college next year, aren't I?"

            "Yeah, but I was doing a really great job of totally ignoring that fact," she says, then kisses his cheek and pulls out of the hug. She wipes the corners of her eyes with the towel. "Now go away before you make me burn dinner."

            Jamie grins and leaves the kitchen to go sit in the living room. Mako should be here any minute now, and Jamie's heart seems to be speeding up with every passing second even though it's less than three hours since they last saw each other. He's just about to check his phone to see if Mako has messaged him when he hears the roar of what can only be Mako's bike coming down the street. He leaps to his feet and rushes out of the living room, out the front door to wave at Mako as he pulls up in the driveway. He runs up to Mako as soon as the bike is parked.

            "Hi, Hoggy," he says, slightly out of breath, once Mako has shut off the engine.

            "Hi." Mako takes off his helmet and looks over his shoulder as if he's looking for someone. Jamie is confused for a moment before Mako pulls him close and kisses him.

            "Worried someone is spying on us?" Jamie snickers against his lips, sliding his arms around Mako's shoulders.

            "Never know," Mako hums. "There's a lot of perverts out there."

            "Don't worry, I think the biggest pervert on this street is probably me."

            "I think you're going to have to prove that."

            Jamie laughs and nips at Mako's bottom lip before pulling away. Mako gets off his bike, and to Jamie's delight, he takes Jamie's hand as they walk up to the door. Jamie's mother is waiting for them at the door.

            "Hi Mako," she says with a bright smile and holds out a hand. "I'm Hannah. It's so good to finally meet you properly."

            "Likewise, Mrs. Fa—"

            "Oh, don't you dare call me 'Mrs. Fawkes'," Hannah chides him with a laugh. "It's Hannah, please."

            "Alright, Hannah," Mako says with a sheepish grin and he takes her hand to shake it.

            "Come on in," Hannah says and steps aside. "Food's almost ready. We're having lamb and potato pie. I thought you might like that."

            "That sounds great."

            They go inside where Hannah has set the table.

            "Mako, would you like a beer?" Hannah asks and opens the fridge.

            "Uh, yeah," Mako says, sounding very surprised.

            She grins at him. "Oh, I know I'm not supposed to offer, but I figured that there's collectively more non-Americans in the room right now, so we can just pretend you're back home where it's legal, right? Just one, though."

            "Right," Mako grins and sits down next to Jamie by the dining table.

            The dinner starts off a bit awkward; Hannah asks Mako about just about everything she could ask him—what kind of music he likes (Gorillaz and Princess Chelsea), what hobbies does he have (his bike and reading), where did he live in New Zealand (small farm outside Te Anau), what does he think of American politics (don't care much for either party)—and although Jamie finds it embarrassing at first, he's thrilled to see how Hannah is eventually able to gently pry Mako out of his shell. Sure, she has always been annoying and very mum-like, but Jamie has always admired her for being able to sit down and talk to just about anyone about anything and make them feel comfortable in her company. In fact, though Jamie is usually the person who talks the most, he's almost entirely quiet during dinner, because Mako and Hannah just happily jabber on through the pies and the dessert as well. He just watches his mother and his boyfriend hit it off, and it makes him feel happier than he could ever have imagined.

            "Your mom is really nice," Mako tells him once Jamie has closed the door to his room behind them later that evening. "No wonder you turned out so well."

            Jamie snorts and leans against the door. "She's pretty cool, yeah. She can be terrible, too. I had to make her promise not to embarrass me tonight."

            "I think all moms are like that," Mako hums, then turns around to look around Jamie's room. Jamie watches him; he has spent most evenings between Sunday and today cleaning and tidying so it would look nice, because Jamie is basically the opposite of a neat freak. Well, everything on his computer and phone is sorted neatly into folders, but his room usually looks like a bomb went off.

            "I like your room," Mako says, still looking around.

            "I like you," Jamie purrs as he pushes away from the door and wraps himself around Mako from behind. If he stands on his toes, Jamie can just reach up to press kisses against the side of Mako's neck. Mako hums and reaches back to give Jamie's hip a squeeze before turning around in Jamie's arms and slide his hands under Jamie's t-shirt as he leans in for a kiss.

            "Thought you didn't want to do anything here," Mako murmurs, the tips of his fingers dipping below the waistband of Jamie's pants and briefs to tease his lower back.

            "Oh, that was ages ago, when I was an innocent, summer child that had no idea how good you feel," Jamie whispers with a soft snicker. "I don't think I could stop myself now even if I wanted to. Guess we're just going to have to be quiet."

            "Sounds kinky," Mako hums, finally pushing his hands down the back of Jamie's pants to grab his naked ass. Jamie's groans softly and presses up against Mako's front, and Mako uses his hold on Jamie's ass to lift him up (apparently Jamie weighs nothing at all?) and carries him over to the bed to sit down with Jamie in his lap.

            "I think our relationship is ready for a little kink," Jamie purrs into the kiss, pushing back against Mako's warm hands and threading his fingers into his hair. "By the way…" he breaks the kiss and tries to sound casual, "do you think you'll ever want to come out at school?"

            "I don't know," Mako replies with a soft sigh, his thumbs rubbing over the base of Jamie's spine. "Like I said, I don't know that I want to give those dickheads more ammo."

            "But you have me to protect me now," Jamie says with a smirk. "I won't let anyone hurt my Hoggers. 'Sides, I thought being a homophobe was uncool now."

            "I don't think those guys have noticed," Mako grunts. "Doubt they ever will. Also, you're not going to stick around forever."

            "I'm not?"

            "Aren't you going to college next summer? I'm a year behind you, so I'd have to deal with it on my own for a year after you leave."

            "Oh, right," Jamie mumbles, scratching the back of his neck. "I'd forgotten about that." He had been wrapped up in himself and Mako that thinking about college had been the last thing on his mind, but now that Mako mentions it… yeah, he's going to go away to college, and even if he chooses a college in their state, it still means that he won't get to see Mako every day. The thought makes him feel slightly sick, and he leans in to press his face against the side of Mako's neck.

            "Sorry," Mako murmurs. "Didn't mean to bum you out."

            "It's alright," Jamie whispers. "It's going to happen, but—let's not talk about it right now, okay?"

            "Okay," Mako agrees and moves his hands up to Jamie's shoulders to gently push him back a bit. Then he pulls Jamie's t-shirt over his head before leaning close and trailing a series of kisses along Jamie's collarbone and across his chest. Jamie tilts his head back and arches up against Mako's lips, biting down on his bottom to keep quiet. The first time they did this just a few days ago, they were both unsure and awkward, but after a lot of practice last weekend, Jamie already feels a lot more confident, and he has already noted a couple of things that really seem to get Mako going, like nuzzling or kissing his ears or right behind them. And Mako's nipples are extremely sensitive. It doesn't do much for Jamie to have his nipples played with, but Mako goes half-wild. Last weekend, Jamie had spent almost half an hour tonging and teasing Mako's nipples until Mako had come all over himself with his dick almost untouched.

            "Mm, have you ever considered getting your nipples pierced?" Jamie hums, sliding his hands down Mako's chest to give his nipples a gently pinch that Mako shiver.

            "Not really," Mako murmurs against the front of Jamie's throat. "Think I should?"

            "Well, it looks really nice," Jamie says, slowly circling Mako's nipples until he can feel them poke through the shirt. "And it's supposed to make you extra sensitive."

            "It's my birthday in a couple of months," Mako hums with a breathy sigh as his nipples harden under Jamie's touch. "Now you know what to give me."

            "Maybe I could give you your present early?" Jamie suggests, rolling his hips and slowly grinding down against Mako's crotch. "It takes a while for them to heal, and I'd like to play with them as soon as possible."

            "Deal."

            As they have both gotten more confident together, and since they're both pleasantly full and drowsy from dinner, the frantic, urgent edge has been taken off, and instead of jumping straight into intercourse, they spend a lot longer just playing around, talking in between about this and that. After nearly three hours, though, Jamie is so worked up that he can't wait any longer.

            "Hoggers," Jamie breathes, clenching around the two fingers lazily fucking into him and stretching him open. "Get a condom out, I want to root." They're both naked, and Jamie's prosthetic leg is lying on the floor next to the bed.

            Mako grunts in reply and withdraws his fingers to reach for the condoms on the nightstand. While he does so, Jamie gets an idea and leans over the edge of his bed to pull out the box from under his bed. He opens it and finds the bottle of poppers.

            "Ever tried this?" he asks Mako, holding up the bottle with a grin.

            "No, but I know what it is," Mako says, pressing his condomed cock up against Jamie's thigh.

            "Do you want to?"

            "What's it like?"

            "Very intense, but very short high. Like 20 seconds, so if you don't like it, it's gone again fast."

            Mako pushes himself up to sit and takes the bottle from Jamie. He uncaps it, then heaves a deep breath through his nose from the bottle. He just blinks at Jamie for a while.

            "Woah," Mako grunts, handing the bottle back to Jamie. "Wow."

            "Good?" Jamie asks.

            "Yeah," Mako breathes, putting a hand to his forehead while twisting his head around to look around the room. "Wow, everything's really— _colorful_. And warm."

            Jamie grins and takes a whiff himself. A second later he feels like he's been plunged into a deep, warm bath. Everything moves in slow-motion for a moment, and the colors on his posters are bouncing out at him like big, fluffy clouds of marshmallow. He and Mako just sit there, grinning at each other like idiots.

            "Again," Mako hums once the high begins to wear off, and they both take another sniff from the bottle. Jamie hurries to cap it and toss it off the bed before leaning in to press his lips against Mako's in a slowly and sloppy kiss. A few minutes later, they're lying down on the bed again; Jamie is on his side, facing the room, and Mako is behind him with an arm curled around Jamie's neck so he can scratch over Jamie's chest. Mako's cock is slowly rubbing up and down between Jamie's buttocks, and Jamie reaches back to guide its way.

            "Fu—Hoggy," Jamie groans as the thick length of Mako's dick pushes into his body. He's still a bit sore from the weekend, but it doesn't matter.

            "Shhh," Mako breathes against the back of his ear. "Gotta be quiet, remember?"

            "M'trying," Jamie pants, lifting his half-leg up a bit so Mako can push even deeper. He grabs a handful of Mako's hip and digs his nails into the soft skin, making Mako hiss.

            "Try harder," Mako purrs, reaching around Jamie to splay his large fingers over Jamie's belly. "Want anyone to hear you?"

            "N-no," Jamie gasps as Mako pushes the final few inches into him, balls pressing against Jamie's buttocks. Being quiet is going to be impossible unless he does something to help it along, and without thinking too much about it, Jamie takes Mako's hand on his chest and leads it to his mouth so he can suck on two of Mako's big fingers. Mako makes a deep, rumbling noise behind him, and the hand on Jamie's belly moves to his hip to hold him place as Mako begins to thrust into him. The stretch, the feeling of the fat shaft sliding in and out of him, the head of Mako's dick rubbing over all the right spots inside him… they're all conspiring against him, and Jamie has to concentrate really fucking hard on keeping his noises to a minimum even with Mako's fingers in his mouth. Mako is being uncharacteristically quiet, too, but Jamie can hear and feel his heavy breath against the shell of his ear, and it only serves to turn him on even more. At one point, Mako begins to thrust a little faster, but then Jamie's bed start squeaking, so they have to keep it painfully slow.

            After a while, Jamie is close to losing his last shreds of sanity, and he knows that if he doesn't come soon, it's going to be impossible for him to keep quiet. So he lets go of Mako's hip, shoving his hand down to jerk himself off. With stifled moans around Mako's fingers, Jamie climaxes so hard it makes every single hair on his body stand up, and he feels like he just suffered an electric shock. Mako is groaning through his nose behind him, but he isn't coming yet.

            "Roll over," Jamie pants, pulling away as Mako does what he's told. Jamie twists around and pulls the condom off Mako's swollen dick before leaning down to suck it into his mouth. It tastes a bit of latex, but mostly it tastes like Mako, and Jamie bobs his head as fast as he can while Mako is covering his mouth to keep quiet. A moment later, Mako's hips jerk upwards, and Jamie can feel Mako's cock twitch against his tongue before it releases a hot splash of come down his throat. Jamie grunts and almost gags, but he doesn't pull away. He stays where he is while Mako is filling his mouth, and then, once Mako's body is relaxing again, Jamie swallows around him before finally sitting up. It doesn't exactly taste bad, but it's definitely something he will have to get used to. It doesn't matter, though, because the sheer sexiness of swallowing around Mako made it all worth it.

            "Holy shit," Mako breathes, his large chest heaving up and down, and he reaches out to tug Jamie down to lie half on top of him. "That was really hot."

            "Yeah," Jamie hums and nuzzles his nose against Mako's cheek. "We should fuck quietly more often."

            "Mh, I like the noises you make, though."

            Upon hearing this, Jamie's dick makes a valiant effort to jerk, but it doesn't happen. Jamie just snickers and tries to physically curl himself around Mako as tightly as possible.

 

*

 

            The next morning, Jamie wakes up with a jerk to the sound of his mother banging on the door to his room.

            "Boys, you're running late! It's 7:30, and you've got 10 minutes to get ready!"

            The rest of the morning is complete chaos. Jamie and Mako dance and jump around each other in a flurry, trying to get ready in time. They don't have time to shower or eat breakfast, and Jamie only have time to brush a swift kiss against Hannah's cheek as he and Mako fly out the door with only 10 minutes until the bell rings.

            "What are you doing?" Mako calls as Jamie turns to try and run after the bus that passes his house.

            "But the bus…!" Jamie pants, pointing at the bus he has no chance in hell of making.

            "Fuck the bus," Mako simply says and pats the seat on his bike. "Come on."

            Jamie grins and bounces over to the bike. He straps on the spare helmet, and then—because he knows he won't get to kiss Mako for the next couple of hours—spends a few seconds on a very hot and very short make out session with Mako. He climbs into the seat and wraps his arms around Mako.

            They pull up to the school just in time to hear the bell. The parking lot is still full of people, filing into the building, which means that they still have a couple of minutes before they're officially late. As he and Mako walk up to the school, Jamie spots Mike, who doesn't seem to be in any kind of rush. He's watching them closely, and it occurs to Jamie that although Mike is most certainly an idiot, seeing them arrive together like this might arouse suspicions. Jamie glances sideways at Mako, but it wouldn't do them any good to voice these concerns to him just yet. There's nothing they can do about it right now anyway, so Jamie just follows Mako inside, exchanging longing glances with him as they part ways in the hall.

            It's late in the afternoon by the time Jamie is finally leaving the school. His math teacher gave him a two hour detention for first of all disturbing the class by constantly shifting around in his seat (Jamie wasn't about to tell her that is was due to a sore ass caused by lots of sweaty gay sex) and secondly for getting caught twice using his phone during class. Jamie just had time to inform Mako that he would be late before the teacher snatched the phone away from him. Jamie had then spent two hours after class doing mind-numbingly boring math problems alone in the classroom while the teacher was grading papers at her desk. When he finally gets his phone back after the detention and the stern telling off from the teacher were over, Jamie sees there's a message from Mako, telling him that he'll just hang out in the library and wait. Jamie smiles as he walks through the entrance to the school, and he texts Mako back that he's out and will be waiting in the parking lot. He's standing with his back to the entrance, scrolling through Twitter, when he hears someone walking up behind him.

            "That was fast," Jamie says with a grin, but before he can turn around a hard blow hits him right between the shoulder blades. It knocks the air out of his lungs and makes him stumble forward and fall. He manages to half-twist around midair to avoid hitting the asphalt face first and instead lands on his right arm with a crash. A sharp, blinding pain shoots through his arm, making him whimper in pain and immediately curl up.

            "Not so fucking brave now, are you, you little freak?"

            Jamie doesn't have to look to know who it is, but he looks anyway; Mike is looming over him, grinning smugly, while one of his fuckboy friends is standing a few feet behind him.

            "Get the fuck away from me," Jamie hisses and spits on the ground in front of Mike's feet. Jamie's arm is trembling and cramping, and there's a large, deep abrasion on his elbow. And it still hurts so badly that tears are streaming down Jamie's flushed cheeks and he feels like he might pass out.

            "Aww, look he's crying," Mike laughs, looking at his friend to make him laugh, too. "What a pathetic, little bitch you are. Gonna call out for mommy, too?"

            "Oh, fuck off and die in a well, you stupid bogan," Jamie spits.

            "I saw you this morning, you little faggot," Mike hisses, his smirk gone. "That's what you are, right? A little faggot cocksucking freak, and I'm goi—!"

            Mike doesn't get to tell Jamie what he's going to do, because he's interrupted by the sound of his friend groaning behind him.

            "What the fuck, Tad?" Mike turns just in time to be at the receiving end of Mako's large fist. It collides with Mike's cheek, making him stumble and almost fall on his ass. He groans, then tries to retaliate, but Mako punches him squarely in the chest. That's all it takes, and Mike goes down, coughing and spluttering like a maniac. Mako's face looks like nothing Jamie has ever seen before, and he would almost be a little scared of him if he hadn't been so enormously relieved to see him.

            "You okay?" Mako breathes, kneeling down next to Jamie. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker."

            "He's not worth it," Jamie groans, still clutching his arm. Blood is leaking out between his fingers.

            "You fucking faggots!" Mike splutters behind them, and Jamie looks over to see him stagger to his feet while his friend, who's sporting a bloody nose, is trying to help him. "You'll fucking pay for this! I'll tell the whole fucking school that—!"

            "That _what?_ " Mako booms, getting up and striding over to the two boys. Mike's friend, Tad, cowers as Mako grabs Mike by the front of his shirt and literally lifts him an inch above the ground. "That we're gay? No one gives a shit, you pathetic waste of space, except you, and that's probably because all you _really_ want is a big, fat dick to suck on."

            Mike makes a strange strangled noise that sound like a cross between a splutter and a whimper.

            "That's what I fucking thought," Mako growls dangerously. "If I ever catch you as much as looking at my boyfriend again, I'll rip your fucking eyes out and feed them to you. Got it?"

            Mike opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. Then he closes it again and nods.

            "Good boy," Mako grunts and drops him. "Now get the fuck outta my face."

            Mike stumbles and flees without looking back, his friend following behind him. Mako stares after them for a moment, then turns around. When his gaze meets Jamie's, his face changes completely, and they grin at each other. Jamie is just about to tell Mako just how stupidly amazing that was, but another sharp spike of pain shoots through his arm, and a soft whimper escapes his lips as he physically recoils from the pain.

            "Hey," Mako says, looking concerned as he kneels down next to Jamie and pulls him into his warm arms. "What's going on?"

            "My arm," Jamie moans, hiding his face against Mako's chest, the pain making him dizzier by the second. "Something's not right."

            "Shit," Mako murmurs, and he gets up, holding Jamie with one arm wrapped tightly around his middle. Jamie can feel Mako fiddle around with something for a moment before Mako says, "Hello? Yeah, my name's Mako Rutledge. I'm at the Overwatch High School at—okay, good. My boyfriend is having severe arm pains. The right arm. He's a former cancer patient. Alright, thanks. We're waiting in the parking lot."

            Mako carries Jamie over to the steps at the entrance to the school and sits down with Jamie in his lap.

            "What's your mom's number?" Mako's voice is calm, but Jamie can feel his heart hammering in his chest. With trembling fingers, Jamie finds his phone, finds his mother in his phone book and hands the phone to Mako who taps the dial button.

            "Hannah? No, it's Mako. I'm sorry, I—Jamie's in really bad pain. It's his arm. No, I already called the ambulance. Yes. It's coming from Northridge, I think. That's the closest. It's on Roscoe. If you leave now—yeah, we'll meet you there.  Just drive safely, okay? Okay, bye."

            After the call, they just sit there. Mako holds Jamie tight while Jamie quietly sobs in his shirt, slipping in and out of consciousness. He's awake enough, though, to hear Mako tell the ambulance drivers that he doesn't give a shit about regulations, he's going in that ambulance with Jamie. Then everything turns foggy again, and when he comes to the next time, they're in the back of the ambulance. There's an oxygen mask over his face and his vision is blurred, but he recognizes Mako next to him, holding his hand.

            "Hey," he breathes into the mask, and he feels Mako tighten the grip on his hand. "Hey, Hoggy," he repeats. "I love you." He stays conscious just long enough to hear Mako lean close and whisper, "I love you too, Jamie."

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **OKAY IM SORRY IM REALLY SORRY I SWEAR IM SORRY**
> 
> Seriously, though, I _really_ didn't want to end the chapter here, but as you can imagine, a lot of shit goes down in the next chapter, and this was really the only place where I could make a cut without it being too awkward :(
> 
> But don't fret! The previous post date of 1/9 is still valid, so you won't have to wait too long before the next update.
> 
> Unless you actively hate me as much as I hate myself for doing this to the poor junk boys, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) and [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the roller coaster ride that is chapter 11! Please buckle your seat belts, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

*

 

They give him a pain reducing injection in the ambulance, and by the time they reach the hospital, Jamie is feeling drowsy, but clear-headed, and the pain has subsided to a level where he can tolerate it.

            "Jamie!" As they wheel him through the doors, Hannah comes running up to them. Her face is white, and there's nothing of her usual cheerful and mischievous look left. She stops the orderlies so she can lean down and hug him. "Baby, what happened?"

            "Just—just some asshole," Jamie says, slurring slightly from the painkillers. "Fell on my arm. Hurt more than it should have. S'probably nothing."

            Hannah nods, but she doesn't look convinced even for a second.

            "Ma'am, we have to take him in," one of the orderlies says, and Hannah nods.

            They keep moving, and Hannah and Mako follow close behind, but not before Jamie witnesses Hannah pull Mako into a tight hug and say, "Thank god, you were there."

            They take Jamie to the emergency room where the doctor first cleans the wound on Jamie's elbow, then examines his arm, pressing here and there while asking Jamie to describe how the pain feels and when it started.

            "Hmmm," he hums once Jamie is done explaining. "And you're a cancer survivor, you say? I guess you don't happen to have brought your med—?"

            "Medical records?" Hannah interrupts and pulls out a thick manila folder from her bag to hand it to the doctor, who looks just as surprised as Jamie feels. Maybe it's a mother thing to always prepare for the worst? Jamie wonders if she's just carrying that around with her wherever she goes, just in case.

            The doctor leafs through the many papers inside the folder, tapping his chin with a frown.

            "Well?" Hannah demands. Her voice is tense and snappish, and Jamie reaches out to take her hand to try and make her calm down. She has every right to be worried, of course. Last time he was diagnosed with cancer, they were just the two of them. Jamie's father had left, and she had had to take of Jamie all by herself while trying to work on the side to pay the bills. How she hasn't grown resentful and bitter is a miracle, Jamie thinks.

            "Well," the doctor says, looking up from the stack of papers. "I'm going to have to send you to the oncology department. I can't find the cause of your pain; there are no obvious fractures or anything as far as I find see right now, so I'm going to send you to the experts."

            "Okay, so what's the plan?" Hannah asks, immediately standing up. "How long is this going to take? When can they examine him?"

            "I'm afraid I can't answer that," the doctor says. "But I'm sending you there now with a note that Jamie should be x-rayed as soon as possible."

            Hannah nods and stuffs the journal back into her bag. Jamie feels terrible for worrying her, but she's been through this before; she knows the drill. It's different with Mako. Mako hasn't said a word ever since they got here, and during the consultation, he's just been sitting in the corner, staring out into the room with slightly widened eyes. His usually light brown face has gone pale, and once they get to the ward to wait for the doctor, Mako just quietly sits down again.

            "Hey, mum," Jamie says, sitting up in the bed. "Could, uh, could you get me some water?" He jerks his head slightly in the direction of Mako.

            "Oh," Hannah looks in Mako's direction, then draws a long, deep sigh and smiles at Jamie. "Of course, baby. I'll be in the hall."

            Once she has gone and closed the door behind her, Jamie turns around in the bed to face Mako, then holds out his good hand. "Hogsy."

            Mako blinks and looks up. "Hm?"

            "Come over here, mate," Jamie says and shifts a bit to make room for Mako in the bed. Mako does as he's told, walking over to the bed to crawl into and lie down next to Jamie. They curl around each other, and Jamie immediately feels all the tension in his body melt away. The pain is still there, but it doesn't matter when Mako's arms are wrapped around him.

            "Hey, you okay?" Jamie whispers, pressing a couple of kisses against Mako's cheek.

            "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Mako asks, pulling Jamie even closer.

            "No, I'm fine," Jamie hums, pushing a hand under Mako's shirt so he can smooth his hand over Mako's warm, soft belly. "I've been through a couple of cancer scares, if that's even what this is. You haven't. Things get a little scary sometimes."

            "No shit," Mako grunts, making Jamie laugh. He loves that Mako doesn't try to pull some macho bullshit on him about not getting scared, and speaking of love…

            "I meant what I said, by the way," Jamie murmurs, pushing his hand further up so he can scratch through the fuss on Mako's chest. "In the ambulance. I meant it."

            "Me too," Mako hums, turning his head and looking Jamie in the eye. They stare at each other for a moment, then snort, and they're just about to kiss when they hear Hannah on the other side of the door say, "Let's just knock first. Teenagers, you know…" Then there's a knock.

            "Yeah," Jamie calls once Mako has gotten off the bed and adjusted his shirt. The door opens and Hannah comes in, smiling at them, followed by the doctor. It's a light-haired woman, and she has a very friendly face.

            "Hi, Jamison," she says and smiles at him. "I'm Doctor Ziegler, and I'm the head of the oncology department here."

            "Wow," Jamie says with a slightly nervous grin. "Fancy."

            "Isn't it?" she says with a soft chuckle. "You must be very special."

            Jamie grins again as he eyes his mother, suspecting that she probably has something to do with this, and that something probably includes going to Doctor Ziegler's office while he and Mako were alone and yell at her until she dropped everything to come see him. Hannah just beams at him. Doctor Ziegler introduces herself to Mako too before walking around the bed to sit on the edge of it.

            "Alright, let's have a look at this," she hums and gingerly lifts Jamie's arm up to inspect it. "That's a nasty graze you've gotten there." She feels his arm, gently pressing down around the joints of his elbow. At one point she hits a spot that makes Jamie wince and jerk his arm away.

            "Hm hm," Doctor Ziegler hums and writes down a couple of notes on her notepad. "I can't say anything conclusive at this point, but I know my colleague in the emergency room has requested an x-ray, and I think he's right. I'll book a room now and then take a look at the pictures. That should provide us with some more definite answers. At this point, it might as well be a small crack or some kind of inflammation in the joint or tissue around it. Given your medical history, however, it's important that we take an extra look."

            "So it might be nothing?" Hannah asks, and Jamie exchanges looks with Mako.

            "Maybe," Doctor Ziegler replies with a nod. "I'm not going to lie. There are circumstances that are troubling, but I can't draw any conclusions before I've seen the x-rays." She smiles at Jamie. "There will be someone to take you over in a minute."

 

*

 

The last time he was lying under an x-ray, Jamie still had both his legs, and he swears he can feel a tingling sensation in the toes that are no longer there. They feel cold, too, and Jamie has to close to eyes and try to think of something else. Unfortunately, the thing his brain chooses to focus on instead is the thought that maybe it _is_ cancer, and maybe he isn't in remission anymore. What would happen then? How bad would it be? Maybe it would just be a little snip and a chop to get the tumor, maybe they would chop off his arm, or maybe… maybe it has spread everywhere else and maybe he's going to die. Thinking you might die at the age of 18 is every bit as scary as thinking you might die at 16, but it's even worse because of Mako. The thought of leaving Mako—Jamie bites his lip and shakes his head; fuck no, he's not going down that road.

            "Jamison, I need you to lie still," Doctor Ziegler says over the loudspeaker.

            "Sorry," Jamie calls and takes a deep breath as the camera above his right arm beeps, then clicks half a dozen times. Then Doctor Ziegler asks him to roll over to lie on his belly so they can get x-ray from the back, too, just in case.

            "You know what, I reckon I could actually go faster in this thing than I could on my feet," Jamie says half an hour later as they head back to the ward. He's sitting in a wheelchair, because he wasn't allowed to bring his leg into the x-ray room, and Mako is pushing him down the hall while Hannah is walking next to them, tapping away on her phone. Jamie would have been offended, but he knows she's looking up everything she can about cancer recurrence, what it means, how it can be treated, and what kind of alternative treatments are available in the area.

            "I feel like we should put it to the test," Mako says, which makes Hannah look up immediately.

            "You will do no such thing, stupid boys," she huffs, and Jamie and Mako both snicker when she rolls her eyes at them, mumbling something about acting like grownups. Once they're back in the room, Hannah goes out to get some food for them, and Mako crawls into Jamie's bed again so they can snuggle up together. Before leaving the x-ray, Doctor Ziegler gave Jamie some more pain reducing meds, and they're making him feel pleasantly drowsy and carefree.

            "Shit, what about your parents?" Jamie asks, suddenly remembering.

            "I texted them a while back," Mako says, lazily walking his fingers over Jamie's chest. "Told them some asshole assaulted you at school, and I was going with you to the emergency room."

            "Hm, that's not untrue."

            "Nah, just left out the dramatic part," Mako says. "I don't want to worry them if it turns out it's nothing. My mom's the kind of mom who would show up here with two gallons of chicken soup and herbal tea."

            "Your mum is great."

            "So is yours."

            "Mh, speaking of being great," Jamie says, turning a bit in the sheets so he can look at Mako. "That thing you did in the parking lot… that was pretty fucking great, too. You were so sexy, I could have sucked you off right then and there if this silly arm hadn't fucked things up."

            "You'll just have to suck me off at some other time," Mako snorts, and Jamie is extremely tempted to suggest that that 'other time' should be right now. That would be the worst idea, though, but it's nice to think about.

            "So, I guess we're out at school, huh?" he says instead of suggesting hospital blowjobs. "There's no way that cumrag isn't going to tell on us."

            "I don't care," Mako hums.

            "I thought you did."

            "So did I," Mako admits. "But it turns out I don't. The only thing I regret now is that we didn't do it sooner."

            "Psh," Jamie huffs and smiles. "All that matters is that I can snog with you wherever I want now."

            "That's definitely a plus," Mako chuckles, and he leans in to kiss Jamie, threading his fingers into Jamie's hair to nuzzle through it.

            "Oh, excuse me."

            Jamie reluctantly breaks the kiss to look up and see Doctor Ziegler standing in the door. "I suppose your mother was right about knocking first."

            Jamie grins and blushes a bit as Mako slides out of the bed to sit down on the chair next to it.

            "Well, you know, teenage hormones and all," Jamie says with a sheepish grin.

            "Oh, I remember those," Doctor Ziegler says with a friendly smile, but that's the moment where Jamie notices that she looks worried. She's holding the x-rays in her hand, but Jamie can't see what's on them.

            "Is your mother here?" Doctor Ziegler asks, looking around.

            "No, she—she's out for food," Jamie replies, feeling his mouth going dry and his hands going cold. "I-I don't know when she'll be back." He glances at Mako who's looking from Ziegler to Jamie, his face going slightly white.

            "Would you like to wait for her?"

            "No," Jamie says without hesitation, the thought of dragging this out making him feel even worse. "Just—tell me."

            "Well," Doctor Ziegler sighs, and the smile fades from her lips as she turns on the x-ray illuminator on the wall next to the bed. "I'm afraid things have gotten a bit more complicated."

            She mounts the two x-rays on the screen and points. Jamie sees it immediately; right there, lodged in his elbow joint, there's a small, white mass, about the size of a bottle cap. Apparently that's why they haven't been able to feel or see it. Jamie's entire body, including his brain, goes numb, and for a moment he's sure he's going to faint. The only thing he can feel is his heart slamming against his ribs and Mako's hand that has grabbed his thigh. Jamie can't bear to look at him.

            "Now, I don't want you to panic, Jamison," Doctor Ziegler says sternly. "We still don't know what it is. Given your medical history, there is of course a very real chance that we're looking at osteosarcoma like you've experienced before, but we can't know for sure before we do a biopsy. If—and I emphasize— _if_ the mass is malignant, we will do a full body scan to ascertain whether or not it's localized or metastatic. We will then decide what treatment will be best for you. But the biopsy is the first step, okay?"

            Jamie nods, just trying to remember to breathe. "Okay."

            "Do you have any questions?"

            Jamie licks his lips and shakes his head. He already knows the drill.

            "What about you, Mako?"

            "Just, uh… what does metastatic mean?" His voice sounds raspy and strangled.

            "Metastatic means that the cancer cells have spread to other parts of the body, bones or tissue. We will need to do a full CT scan before we will know if that's the case. A regular x-ray isn't detailed enough."

            Jamie is just staring up at the illuminated x-rays without really listening, and it's not until Doctor Ziegler walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder that he looks away and up at her instead.

            "Like I said, don't panic," she says and offers him a reassuring smile. "We'll take things one step at a time. I've already booked a biopsy for you first thing in the morning, so we can get to the bottom of this as fast as possible."

            Doctor Ziegler offers them a few more words of comfort, then leaves them alone. Once she has closed the door behind her, Jamie swallows hard and finally turns his head to look at Mako. Mako just looks back; his mouth is slightly open and his face is paler than Jamie has ever seen it.

            "Well," Jamie says, using every ounce of strength he has to smile. "Guess I'll have to throw a sickie or two at school."

            Mako just blinks at him, and then it's like something breaks inside him. His gorgeous face twists, and he doubles over to wrap his arms around Jamie's waist and bury his face in Jamie's lap. His large, soft body seizes up as if in great pain, and he lets out a strangled sob, and then another one, and then another one, until his entire body is trembling. Jamie can feel the warm tears soaking through the thin hospital gown, and he doesn't know what to do other than stroke a hand over Mako's broad shoulders.

            "I hope you boys are in the mood for Chinese," Hannah says as she comes through the door a second later, "because it's all I could fi…" She trails off when she sees them. Her eyes quickly dart from Jamie and Mako on the bed, to the illuminated x-rays on the wall, and then back again.

            " _Fuck._ "

 

*

 

Jamie has two mothers; there's Regular Mum who is annoying and hilarious, slightly overbearing and intensely loving. Regular Mum cooks him dinner every day, yells at him to tidy his room, and is always up for a long conversations no matter how ridiculous the topic is—once Jamie and Regular Mum spent three hours discussing which was cuter, moths or bumblebees (the correct answer is moths, duh!). But sometimes Regular Mum goes away, and Cancer Mum takes over instead. Cancer Mum is every bit as intensely loving as Regular Mum, but she goes about showing it in a different way. Cancer Mum is like a god damn force of nature, a feral lioness that will verbally rip your throat out if you stand in her way. Cancer Mum knows everything you could ever want to know; what is the survival rate for osteosarcoma in teenage boys? Cancer Mum knows. Which hospitals in the country offer the best cancer treatments? Cancer Mum knows. Does it have a negative, positive, or neutral effect on the cancer to eat lots of chocolate, and does it matter whether it's dark or milk? Cancer Mum knows. When does the hospital cafeteria close? Cancer Mum knows. What about health insurance, school, exams? Cancer Mum knows. Cancer Mum will make sure you have everything you could ever want or need, and she will have absolutely no problem cutting a few throats to get it to you. Cancer Mum is fiercely optimistic; she always has hope, and she will never allow you to sink into depression or despair. Jamie loves Cancer Mum, but she can be a bit much sometimes. On the other hand, Jamie isn't sure he would have made it if it hadn't been for Cancer Mum. It's nice to have someone to turn on the light when everything looks dark.

            The woman who steps through the door, carrying two bags full of broccoli chicken, sweet and sour duck, and Jamie's favorite fried noodles, magically transforms herself from Regular Mum into Cancer Mum before their very eyes. The first thing she does is send Mako home, but not his own home. She hands him her keys and tells him to drive to their house pick up clothes and various other things for Jamie. Then she asks for Mako's mother's number, so she can call and explain the situation to her (she promises not to mention that Jamie is Mako's boyfriend—that information should come from Mako himself).

            "Hey, mum," Jamie says once Mako has gone, and he reaches out to take her hand. "Everything's going to be fine. Right?"

            "Of course it is," Hannah says, giving his hand a squeeze and offering him her patented Cancer Mum smile of reassurance.  "But we're going to take precautions. Just in case. I'm going to call the school tomorrow morning and tell them that you're not coming back for at least a week as a start. And I'm going to tell them about the assault, too. That little cunt shouldn't go unpunished."

            "Mum, please, it's no big deal," Jamie tries. "I provoked him. He's just a big cock who bullies Mako."

            "Then there's even more reason for me to tell them," she says and leans down to kiss his cheek. "But I'm going to talk to Mako's mom first."

            It's endearing to hear that Hannah instantly switches over to Australian when she gets Aihe on the phone. Hannah has never sounded like a true aussie, and after they returned to the States, she has lost most of the accent she had acquired. But it only takes a few seconds of talking to Aihe before it's back again.

            "Aihe Rutledge? Hi, I'm Hannah Fawkes, I'm Jamie's mother. I'm calling to dob you in on what's going on. Yes, exactly. I don't know, some little flog named Mike. Oh, you bet I will. Anyway, I'm calling because I'm sure you know that Jamie has had a bout with cancer, and—well, when they x-rayed his arm… No, we don't know yet, but there's a real risk. Oh, that's very sweet of you. Cheers. Jamie and Mako are very good friends, and Mako has been insisted on being here when they do the biopsy tomorrow morning. I just wanted to tell you so you don't think he's just wagging school. Exactly. I'm going to call them tomorrow, and I think you should, too. Yes. Oh, uh… I really think you should ask Mako about that. It's really not my place to tell you that. I'll send him home after the biopsy tomorrow, and then you should maybe have a talk. Yes, exactly. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but hopefully we'll get to meet under happier ones soon. Same to you, Aihe. Hoo roo."

            "What's that Aihe should ask Mako about?" Jamie asks as Hannah puts down her phone and sits down on the edge of the bed.

            "Oh, just mom stuff," Hannah says and begins to unpack the food on the small table next to the bed. "You shouldn't worry about it. Just worry about getting some food in you. You're going to need your strength."

            Mako returns half an hour later with Jamie's things, and Hannah gets up to hug him as thanks before Mako sits down on the chair next to the bed to eat. The three of them spend the rest of the evening talking about everything other than sickness, and by the time Jamie falls asleep curled around Mako (Hannah sleeps on the couch), he almost feels normal again except for the tight, cold knot deep in the pit of his stomach.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have to admit that my fingers were legit shaking as I was writing this chapter. I might even have made myself a cry a little over how mean I'm being to my poor junk babies.
> 
>  **Next update: 1/11!**  
>     
> Remember to leave kudos/comments if you liked the chapter :) I live for your love!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) and [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/).


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hi hello! It's chapter 12 here!

*

 

Jamie had forgotten just how painful a biopsy is, and he's pretty sure he managed to sprain a couple of Mako's fingers as the needle went in. He groans and fires off a torrent of profanities so impressive that it makes Doctor Ziegler laugh so hard that she almost drops the tissue sample. She gives him a wad of cotton to press against the puncture wound, then wipes the corners of her eyes.

            "I'm sending the sample to the lab right away," she tells them, still a bit breathless. "Hopefully we'll get the results later today. But for now I'm prescribing you some more morphine. You can only have one doze every five hours, so make sure you use them well."

            Hannah gets up to walk Doctor Ziegler to the door with a couple of questions about the various scenarios. While the women talk, Jamie brings Mako's hand up to his mouth and kisses it.

            "Did I break your hand?" he asks with an apologetic grin. He knows that he should probably be sullen or scared, but he just can't deal with those emotions right now. The best he can do is to try and maintain some kind of feeling of normalcy. It's not really for himself either; it's mostly for Mako. Jamie has no idea what it's like to be a spectator to something like this,  but if he's going to judge on how many grey hairs his mother had grown by the time the doctors had finally told him he was in remission, it's not easy.

            "Only a little bit," Mako says with a slight smile. He still seems shaken, but they had a brief, but really good make out session earlier that morning while Hannah got breakfast for them. That seems to have helped on Mako's mood, and it certainly helped Jamie's.

            "Sorry."

            Mako just shakes his head and kisses Jamie's cheek.

            "I hate to break this up, boys," Hannah says, and Cancer Mum is gone for a few seconds as she smiles warmly at them. "Mako, I think you should go home and get some proper rest and a change of clothes. It's going to be at least a couple of hours before we'll know anything, so you've got plenty of time. You should probably talk to your parents, too, and figure out what you're going to do about school. I understand why you want to stay, but you shouldn't miss too many classes."

            "You sound just my mom," Mako tells her, making her chuckle.

            "Moms are like that," she says and lets Jamie and Mako say their goodbyes before walking him to the door. Before Mako leaves, Jamie overhears Hannah murmur to him, "I just want you to know how grateful I am that you're here for Jamie. Even if this turns out to be nothing, he's really lucky to have someone like you."

            Jamie doesn't hear Mako's reply, because he presses his face against the pillow, and he stays there until he feels his mother's warm hand on his back.

            "You're going to be okay, baby," she murmurs, moving her hand to stroke over his hair.

            "M'not a baby," Jamie mutters with a sniff into the pillow, then looks up at her.

            "You'll always be my baby," Hannah hums with a soft smile, still stroking over his hair. "I thought you knew that."

            "Mum," Jamie says, rolling over to lie on his back and gaze up at her. "What if Hog—I mean Mako, what if he leaves?"

            Hannah sighs. "Why would he leave?"

            "Just—I don't know. It's pretty tough standing on the sideline, isn't it? He never signed up for this."

            "None of us did," Hannah says softly. "That's just how life is. Sometimes unexpected things happen, and we just have to deal with them. I don't know Mako that well yet, but I can tell that he's crazy about you."

            Jamie smiles a bit. "I'm crazy about him, too."

            "I can tell," Hannah says and smiles at him, and Jamie sits up to hug her. It's not that he actually thinks that Mako would leave him, but he can't trying to prepare himself for the worst possible outcome.

            "You're too young to be this pessimistic," Hannah tells him and kisses his cheek. "Everything's going to work out. I promise."

            "You can't really promise me that."

            "I know, but I still promise."

            "I love you, mum."

            "I love you too, baby."

 

*

 

            "Already sick of this place," Jamie says when Mako comes back later that afternoon and asks him how he's doing. "Get it? Sick?"

            Mako grunts and crawls into Jamie's bed. Hannah has gone out to run some errands and take care of some practical things. She didn't want to go, and she made Jamie swear that he would call her if the results came back from the lab before she got back. Mako has showered, and his hair smells like that shampoo he always uses. It's fresh and soapy, and Jamie wouldn't mind burying his face in Mako's hair for a few hours and just breathe in the scent.

            "So, I came out to my parents," Mako murmurs once he's settled with his arms around Jamie.

            Jamie blinks. "What? Really?"

            "Well, kind of," Mako says with a shrug. "I was telling them about everything that happened, and my mom just straight out asked me if you were my boyfriend. I said that you were, and she said that she'd been suspecting it."

            "Were they okay with it?"

            "I guess my mom has always known," Mako hums. "I don't know what it is with moms and queers. It's like they just always know even before you know yourself. She said she didn't care as long as I was happy."

            "And your dad?"

            "He was a bit awkward about everything. He's never really been good feelings and that stuff. But he told me to tell you that they both want you to get well soon."

            "Tell them thanks," Jamie says with a wide smile.

            "Tell them yourself," Mako says. "Mom insisted on coming to visit you. Depends on what the doctor says, though."

            "I really like your parents," Jamie grins and hugs Mako tightly. Mako's skin smells really good, and Jamie presses his lips to the side of Mako's neck. As he does this, it dawns on him that it's been more than 24 hours since they last had sex, or even a really long, intense make out session, and the realization makes his body react instantly. He presses up against Mako, his left hand roaming until it finds its way down the back of Mako's pants to scratch over one of his buttocks.

            "What're you doing?"

            "I'm being randy," Jamie replies against Mako's skin. "Arm may be shit, but the rest of me works just fine."

            "You want to do it here?" Mako hums, and although he sounds a bit weary, Jamie can tell that he's turned on enough to probably go with it.

            "Not right here," Jamie whispers, digging his nails into the soft flesh and making Mako hiss a bit. "In the bathroom where we can lock the door. If anyone comes in here, you're just helping me take a shower."

            "What about the stuff we need?"

            "All in my schoolbag," Jamie replies and nods towards his backpack in the corner.

            Mako arches an eyebrow at him. "You bring condoms and lube to school?"

            "Well, you never know!" Jamie grins. "I always come prepared."

            The tiles in the small adjacent bathroom are a bit cold still, but Jamie doesn't care. Mako is behind him, pressing him up against the wall while the water from the showerhead splashes against his naked back. Mako's hands are on his hip, holding him steady, and his slicked up dick is rubbing against Jamie's ass. Jamie arches his back to grind back against Mako, which is a bit risky since he's balancing on one leg, but Mako makes sure he doesn't fall.

            "C'mon," Jamie groans, turning his head to brush his lips against Mako's wet cheek. "Don't hold out on me."

            "You're such a slut," Mako hums with a low chuckle, and he releases Jamie's hip with one hand to reach down and steady his cock before carefully pressing the head into Jamie's body.

            "On—ngh'only for you," Jamie groans, arching even more. They didn't spend too much time on prep, and the stretch around Mako's thick cock is a bit more painful than usual. Jamie welcomes it, though, because it takes away from the pain in his arm that's coming back as the painkillers are starting to wear off.

            "You should see this," Mako breathes as he leans back to watch his dick slide into Jamie. "Looks really good."

            "Maybe you—fuck, maybe you should take a picture of it someday," Jamie suggests, bowing his head and looking down at his own cock. It's rock hard and curving up towards his flat stomach almost as if it's begging to be touched. Jamie can't, though, because his right arm is too painful, and he has never learned to jerk off with the left hand.

            "Maybe I should," Mako says, jerking his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt inside Jamie. The sudden thrust rips a surprised moan from Jamie; every time they've had sex so far, it's been relatively slow-paced, and it has still been so new for Jamie to even have sex that it hasn't occurred to him that the pace can be changed. This, however, makes Jamie realize that what he really wants right now, what he really needs, is to be fucked and fucked hard. He wants to hear his own ass slap against Mako's hips.

            "Again," he breathes, clenching around Mako's dick. "I want it hard."

            "Are you sure?" Mako hums behind him.

            "Yes," Jamie moans as Mako's cock jerks inside him. "Hoggy, I really want it."

            Mako grunts behind him and bows down to press a kiss against the back of Jamie's shoulder. Then he leans back again, slowly pulling his dick almost all the way out of Jamie before slamming it back inside.

            "Oh, f-fuck," Jamie moans, the pain sending sparks of pleasure through his body. "Keep going. Don't stop."

            Mako doesn't stop; his thrusts turn faster and harder, and Jamie is pretty sure his ass is going to be bruised tomorrow from Mako's hips slamming against it over and over again. Behind him, Mako is getting increasingly louder like he always does when he's closing in on his climax. Mako usually start out very quiet with only a few grunts or huffs, but the more turned on he is, and if the sex lasts really long, Mako will be moaning, and sometimes even blabbering, like they do in porn. Jamie, on the other hand, is almost always loud, and this time in no exception. He's leaning his forehead against the tiles wall, right arm curled up against his chest while bracing himself against the wall with the other. His cock is still untouched, but it doesn't really matter; Jamie isn't doing it for the orgasm this time, he's doing it for the validation and the comfort that comes with the thought that even though he might be deadly sick, Mako still finds him attractive enough to fuck the living daylights out of him.

            "Turn around," Mako breathes, pulling away so Jamie can turn. "I want to look at you when I come."

            That statement is so sweet and sexy that Jamie could almost cry just from hearing it. He turns around and curls his arms tightly around Mako's neck, kissing him as Mako lifts him up and pins him against the wall. His belly pushes against Jamie's cock, and Jamie lets out a soft sigh against Mako's mouth at the much needed friction. Mako purrs against Jamie's lips as he pushes his dick back into Jamie, and he reaches down and rubs his fingers over the muscle stretched tightly around the thick shaft. The sensation turns Jamie into a trembling mess, and he arches his hips, trying to fuck himself on Mako's cock while Mako holds him up. It takes less than two minutes for both of them to come, and afterwards Mako carries Jamie under the showerhead so they can both be washed clean by the warm water.

 

*

 

Hannah comes back a few hours later, and the three of them wait for the results in silence; Mako is sitting next to Jamie on the bed, reading, and Jamie is playing on his GameBoy, trying to distract himself from the growing tension in his body. He keeps glancing at the clock on the wall, quietly counting the hours since the biopsy, and wondering when the results will come back. Logically, he knows that the reason it's taking so long is because they're busy, but he can't help worrying that something is wrong.

            "It's not malignant, it's benign. If it's malignant, it's not metastatic," he chants under his breath again and again, hoping that maybe if he keeps repeating it, it might become true.

            All three of them jump when Doctor Ziegler finally enters the room shortly before six, and Jamie is sure that his heart is going to burst through his chest. Doctor Ziegler smiles at them, and Hannah comes over to the bed to hold Jamie's hand. Mako seems to have turned to stone next to him.

            "Well, your results are back," Doctor Ziegler says, then draws a sigh before continuing, "I'm afraid that the biopsy showed that the mass is malignant."

            Someone seems to have sucked all the air out of the room and filled it instead with ice cold water. It creates barrier around him, removing him from his body and from reality; everything goes blurred and muffled. Doctor Ziegler keeps talking, but it seems so far away, and Jamie only registers a few words here and there like, "immediate CT scan" and "further course of action", but it doesn't matter. His body has turned on him again, and he had thought they had become such great friends, but apparently not. His body wants to kill him, and Jamie is left with nothing but a feeling of intense betrayal. Doctor Ziegler is looking at him, asking him things, and Jamie just nods or shakes his head in reply. He can tell that both Hannah and Mako are looking at him, but he can't get himself to look either of them in the eye. It feels like someone has flipped a switch and turned off his brain, only leaving the very basic functions like breathing and moving turned on.

He doesn't say a word, and it's not until they help him out of the bed and into the wheelchair to take him over to the CT scan that he really comes to. Hannah is walking in front of him with Doctor Ziegler, speaking in hushed voices, and for a moment Jamie thinks that Mako has left until he realizes that someone is pushing the wheelchair, and that he recognizes the smell of that someone, that he twists his head around to look up at Mako behind him. Mako looks down to meet his eyes, and for a moment they're just two scared, little boys looking at each other. Then Mako moves a hand from the handle to put it on Jamie's shoulder. It's heavy and warm, and it sends a jolt of realization through Jamie. It's like all his sense return all at once, and he collapses in the chair like a ragdoll. There's an immediate flurry of voices and hands around him, but Jamie lifts his hand to wave them off.

      "I'm fine, I'm fine," he says, mustering the strength to sit upright again. "Mum, it's fine, I promise. Just—can I just have a moment with Mako? Please?"

      Doctor Ziegler steps back and puts a hand on Hannah's shoulder. "We'll walk ahead, okay? Don't take too long, Jamison."

      Hannah nods and strokes a hand over Jamie's hair before leaving Jamie and Mako in the hall.

      "Are you sure you're up for this?" Jamie asks a moment later when he and Mako are alone in an empty room.

      "Me?" Mako blinks at him. "What do you mean?"

      "Cancer is really ugly," Jamie explains, not meeting Mako's gaze. "Even if everything goes well, I'll probably need chemo, and chemo is the worst. I'm gonna lose my hair, gonna look like a ghost, get moodswings, sleep all the time… and if things don't go well—I mean, watching someone die—"

      "Hey, jerkwad," Mako growls and kneels down in front of Jamie to tip Jamie's head up and force him to meet his gaze. "You're not going to die."

      "How do you know that? This shit might have spread everywhere. Maybe I only have a few weeks left. Maybe I'll conk out while I'm under the knife. You don't know if—".

      "I don't give a shit," Mako says. "You're not going to die, and if you do, I'll kick your ass, got it?"

      Apparently Jamie has two boyfriends; there's Regular Mako, and then there's Cancer Mako, and the look Cancer Mako is giving him right now convinces him that it's not an empty threat. The mental image of Mako punching his dead corpse around is so unexpected and hilarious that Jamie can't himself from releasing a splutter of laughter. Jamie laughs so hard that his stomach muscles start to cramp, and Mako is laughing with him, and Jamie leans forward to wrap his arms so tightly around Mako that his right arm pulses in pain, but it doesn't matter.

      "Shit, you're the best, Hogs," Jamie hiccups. "You're the fucking best."

      "I know," Mako snorts, stroking his big hands over Jamie's back. "You'd be crazy to die from me. You'll never do better than me."

      "Ain't that the fucking truth," Jamie grins, turning his head to press his lips to Mako's scarred cheek. "Best stay around then. I feel like I should come up with a cheesy line from some John Hughes movie, but I can't think of any right now."

      "You still have time," Mako hums and turns his head to catch Jamie's lips in a short and sweet kiss. "Now, come on. Let's get you fixed. This hospital shit is killing my vibe."

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter :)
> 
> Because I'm a moron, I've managed to catch up to myself AGAIN, so the next update is going to take a little longer. 
> 
> ** Next update: 1/15! **
> 
> Please remember to leave comments/kudos if you liked the chapter :) You guys are what's keeping my writing!
> 
> If you're interested in watching me freaking out about the junk boys, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) and [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys, this is it! It's the last chapter!
> 
> I've been spamming [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7OVZ-CgMwM) while writing it, so go ahead and listen if you wanna get into my head x)

*

 

Jamie is sitting between Cancer Mum and Cancer Boyfriend when Doctor Ziegler tells him that his cancer is metastatic and has spread to his radius and ulna bones. She tells him that he is lucky that it hasn't spread any further, because although it is extremely aggressive, there are no signs that it has spread to any other bones or organs. She also tells him that they're going to have to amputate his arm just above his elbow and then start him on an intense chemo treatment. She tells him that it's going to be tough, but the prognosis looks good, that although the average 5-year survival rate for metastatic osteosarcoma is only 15 - 30%, Jamie's cancer has only spread to a very localized area, which means that the survival rate is closer to 60 - 80%. The fact that he is so young also positively affects his chances of recovery.

            Jamie doesn't really know how to feel about all these numbers; it's hard for him to feel that an up to 40% risk of not making it is a positive thing, but Cancer Mum is nodding and sighing with relief, so it must be good, because Cancer Mum always knows what's good and bad. Cancer Boyfriend doesn't seem as sure, but he holds Jamie's hand, which makes everything feel better.

            Doctor Ziegler tells him that they will take his arm the next morning, and then she leaves with Cancer Mum on her heels, already asking her about the possible scenarios, how they will deal with them, and what kinds of rehabilitation the hospital can offer Jamie.

            Jamie tries to be brave; he tries really hard to keep a straight face and believe that everything will work out—especially since he promised Mako that he wouldn't die—but now that they're alone in the room, it's really difficult. Jamie tries to make a joke about him getting a parrot to complete his forthcoming pirate look, but he ends up with his face in Mako's lap, sobbing and trembling while Mako strokes over his back and reads aloud from _Remembering Babylon_ by David Malouf. Jamie cries until Mako's shirt is soaked, but he eventually calms down, just lying there with his eyes closed and listening to Mako's voice reading aloud about their old home.

            "Sure you want to date a pirate?" Jamie asks Mako after a while. He has one hand slightly up Mako's trouser leg so he can feel Mako's naked skin under his fingers.

            "Ever since I was 10," Mako replies in a hum and puts the book down. "Used to only watch _Peter Pan_ to jerk off to Captain Hook."

            "I didn't know you were into hairy daddies," Jamie says, finally turning around a bit so he can look up at Mako. Mako looks back at him.

            "It was just a phase," Mako informs him, stroking a hand over Jamie's hair. "I'm way more into smooth, little twinks like you now."

            "I'm a twink?" Jamie asks, genuinely surprised. "I thought twinks were supposed to be these gorgeous—"

            "Yes," Mako simply says and arches an eyebrow at him.

            Jamie opens his mouth, frowns, then snorts and turns bright red. "Oh, come off it, mate. I'm nothing like that."

            "I'm thinking the doctor should check your eyesight, too, because you're clearly blind."

            "And here I thought you liked me for my winning personality."

            "Nah, I'm only here for your body. Especially your tight ass."

            "Jeez, Hogs!" Jamie splutters, turning impossibly redder in the face, and squirms a bit. "What if I get ass cancer and they have to cut that off, too?"

            "Then I'm outta here at first light."

            They laugh so hard that Jamie's stomach hurts, and he pokes his head under Mako's damp t-shirt, rubbing his cheek against Mako's belly.

            "You're so sexy," Jamie murmurs against the warm skin. "I want to do stuff to you all the time."

            "Am I supposed to tell you not to?" Mako asks, and his belly gently bumps against Jamie's face as he talks.

            "Well, maybe sometimes, because it would be stup—oh _fuck!_ " Jamie pulls his head out from under Mako's shirt and sits up. "Shit, I forgot about Tracer."

            "What about her?"

            "I haven't told her about any of this. I haven't even talked to her since—shit, she's going to hate me."

            "You've been kind of preoccupied, though, with getting diagnosed with aggressive cancer."

            "Yeah, but—I feel like I should have texted her earlier."

            Jamie finds his phone on the nightstand and opens the message app.

 

**To: Tracer**

**Active 39 minutes ago**

hi im really sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I dont know if u know but I got into a fight w that dickhesd mike thursday?

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

**Active now**

Hi! Yeah, ive heard. Been wondering what happened. Mike got suspended. Also everyone knows about you and mako at school. Whats going on??

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

**Active now**

really long story but they took me to hospital and it turns out ive got a cancer tumor in my arm. Theyre cutting it off tomorrow :/

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

**Active now**

are you serious???

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

**Active now**

yeh :| it sucks but its better than dying lol

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

**Active now**

Bugger :( Jamie im really sorry! Are you going to be okay?

_Seen_

 

**To: Tracer**

**Active now**

Probably gonna be fine yeah. Just one limb shorter :') prolly gonna be fucked up on meds tomorrow but ill get hogs to text you when im out of surgery tomorrow. Maybe you can visit once im better?

_Seen_

 

**To: Jamie**

**Active now**

I'm a fan of both those things <3

_Seen_

 

Jamie says goodbye to Tracer, then puts his phone away and lays down with his head in Mako's lap again. Mako begins reading to him again, and he keeps reading while Jamie dozes off. Jamie doesn't wake up until Hannah comes back with food and forces him to eat something while she tells him about the different rehabilitation options he has. They're mostly focused on teaching him to deal with possible phantom limb pains and how to use his left hand—Jamie hasn't even realized that in addition to losing a limb, he going to have to get used to being a leftie now.

 

*

 

Jamie doesn't sleep much that night. Mako is curled around him—the hospital staff has offered to get them an extra bed for Mako, but both Mako and Jamie decline the offer. Jamie can't help but think that if this is his last night in life, he wants to spend it with Mako's soft breath against his cheek and his arm warms around his body. Hannah has gotten a bed in a spare room, leaving Mako and Jamie to spend the night alone. Jamie's operation is early the next morning, and he knows he should try and get a good night's sleep, but that's not happening. He and Mako spend the first half of the night awake. They talk and talk and talk, and they even fool around a bit, but Mako eventually drifts off with his hand down the front of Jamie's briefs, cupping him with his warm fingers. It feels good, and not even in a sexual way. It just feels really good to know that Mako both figuratively and literally has him by the balls. He spends the night and small hours of the morning staring up at the ceiling, watching as the sun slowly burns away the striped shadows from the blinds. He looks at his arm, too, trying to imagine what it will be like without it. He had done the same the night before they took his leg, but it's somehow harder this time; probably because it feels like his right arm and hand are a lot more vital to him than his leg was.

            "Mh, what're you doing?" Mako grunts sleepily, shifting next to Jamie. Jamie is lying on his back, holding up his right arm and flexing the fingers, slowly twisting and turning his wrist, while gazing up at it.

            "Just saying goodbye," Jamie murmurs without taking his eyes off his arm. "I'm going to miss it."

            Mako hums and shifts closer, tugging Jamie up against his chest. Then he reaches out to grab Jamie's bag off the floor to find a pen in it. He uncaps it and pulls Jamie's right arm closer to draw a small heart on it. Then he writes his name below it before kissing it.

            "I'm gonna miss it, too," he hums. "I've had some good times with that arm."

            "It's had some good time with you, too," Jamie says, swallowing around the lump that's forming in his throat. Then he grins a bit. "Shit, I'm going to have to learn how to jerk off with my left hand now."

            "I'll be happy to help you with that," Mako says, and he let's go of Jamie's arm to push down Jamie's briefs. Then he takes Jamie's left hand and curls it around his cock, his large hand covering Jamie's.

            "Here," Mako whispers and leans in to kiss Jamie while slowly guiding Jamie's left hand up and down, stroking him.

            Jamie sighs softly against Mako's lips, returning the kiss while his dick slowly hardens in his hand. It feels strange to do this with his left hand, but Mako is guiding him, keeping the pace slow and even while gently prying Jamie's mouth open with his tongue. Mako is the best kisser—not that Jamie has anyone to compare him to, but he's convinced that there can't possibly be anyone whose kisses are better. Mako can be rough and tough, and most people would probably be a bit scared of him when they first see him due to his impressive size, scarred cheek and general grumpiness, but his kisses are always so soft and sweet. It makes Jamie smile to think that Mako is really just a big, cuddly bear underneath his reserved and sometimes aggressive exterior. Part of him wishes that everyone else could see what he sees, but the other, more dominant part of him wants to keep that side of Mako all to himself.

            "Are you really gonna send me into surgery with my own spunk all over me?" Jamie whispers against Mako's lips, squirming a bit in the sheets as he arches his hips up to push into his own and Mako's hands.

            "Kind of," Mako hums, and Jamie can feel him grinning into the kiss. "Might be a bit awkward with your mom there, though."

            "Kind of, yeah," Jamie snickers. "But I also don't want you to stop."

            "How about I do something else instead then?"

            Jamie nods, and Mako breaks the kiss to shift further down on the bed. He lifts Jamie's legs up and drapes his thighs over his shoulders. Then he looks Jamie in the eye and says, "I want this to be the last thing you think about before you go under."

            Mako leans down and sucks the length of Jamie's cock into his mouth. It's warm and wet, and Jamie hisses softly as he reaches down to bury his fingers in Mako's hair.

            "Mmh, Hogs," Jamie breathes out, trying to keep his voice down. "Feels really good."

            Mako hums around Jamie's cock, and the vibrations send shivers up Jamie's spine and make him clap a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans. Mako's hands are sliding up his sides and down again, and Jamie whimpers softly when he feels two of Mako's fingers push between his buttocks and tease his hole. They don't push inside—the lube is out of reach—but they circle the muscle, teasing it until Jamie is reduced to a trembling mess. Then they move a little further up, rubbing over Jamie's taint, and it feels so good that Jamie only has time to gasp out a shuddering, " _fuck!_ " before he comes into Mako's mouth.

            Mako swallows around him, and he doesn't pull back until Jamie has been reduced to a boneless puddle on the bed. Mako smirks at him as he crawls up to curl around Jamie and kiss his cheek.

            "Promise me you'll think about that when you go under?" he murmurs, nuzzling the tip of his nose into Jamie's hair.

            "Promise," Jamie pants, arching his hips off the bed so he can pull his briefs back on—it would be a bit awkward to lay here, cock out, when his mother comes in to say good morning. "Pretty sure it'll be physically impossible for me to think of anything else."

            "Good."

 

*

 

When Hannah comes into the room a little while later, Jamie has drifted off in Mako's arms, and he wakes up when he feels her hand stroke over his hair.

            "Don't get too attached to it," Jamie tells her, voice gravely with sleep. "It's not going to stay."

            "It'll grow back," Hannah says with a soft smile. "Besides, you looked pretty cute bald. You looked like you were 10 again."

            Jamie snorts and rolls his eyes. His stomach gives a rather loud rumble, but as much as he'd like to get something to eat, Jamie knows he's supposed to be fasting before the operation—he finds himself impatient to get it over with just so he can eat again. But when Doctor Ziegler enters the room half an hour later, he's not impatient at all anymore. In fact, he mostly feels like bolting from the bed and running away with Mako. But cancer is a world-class stalker, and it would eventually catch up to Jamie and kill him good and dead. And good and dead is the last thing Jamie wants to be right now. So he stays where he is, listening to Doctor Ziegler explain the procedure he's going to undergo and what the possible outcomes may be. The plan is to amputate Jamie's right arm above the elbow, and then put him into chemo treatment for at least a month to make sure that they eradicate any cancerous cells that might have been left behind. Jamie wishes that he had gotten fatter since he's last bout with cancer, because last time he was in chemo, he had gotten so thin that he was close to being dangerously underweight.

            "Well, Jamison, it's time to go," Doctor Ziegler says and smiles when an orderly comes into the room with a wheelchair. "You should say your see you laters."

            Jamie sighs and rubs his hands over his face; this was the hardest part last time, too. He turns to his mother first, and Cancer Mum looks back at him. She offers him a reassuring smile and hugs him tightly for almost a full minute.

            "You'll get better," she whispers, and there isn't a single shred of doubt to be heard in her voice. "You'll get better, you'll go back to school, and you'll lead a perfectly normal, boring life like the rest of us."

            "I love you, mum," Jamie murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut.

            "I love you too, baby," she whispers back.

            Now it's Mako's turn, and Jamie almost can't stand it as he releases Hannah to turn to Mako. He finds both his boyfriends there; Cancer Mako is looking determined and almost angry, but Regular Mako looks scared to death. It's a strange mix, and for a moment, Jamie has no idea what to do or say. But then Mako pulls him in and hugs him. Mako's massive body is trembling, and he doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to, though, because Jamie already knows; even through his fear of what is about to happen, Jamie wills himself to believe that everything is going to be fine even though it might not be. Jamie pulls back a little to give Mako a kiss before pulling out of the hug and getting into the wheelchair.

            "Catch you on the flipside!" he says, doing his best to sound cheery and hopeful. Mako and Hannah both smile back at him, and Jamie just has time to see them hug each other before he's wheeled out of the room.

            "Okay, Jamison," Doctor Ziegler says to him behind her mask a little while later. "The surgery is going to take a couple of hours. What's going to happen now is that our anesthetist, Doctor Amari, is going to put you to sleep."

            Jamie is lying on the operating table, and the only parts of him that isn't covered by the bluish green paper are his right arm and his face. Another woman with friendly brown eyes and dark skin—the rest of her face is covered by a mask—comes forward, and her eyes wrinkle at the corners. She must be smiling.

            "Hello, Jamison," she says and put a hand on his exposed arm. It feels warm through the latex glove. "My name is Doctor Ana Amari, and I'm your anesthetist. I'm going to make sure you have a nice, long sleep. It a little bit it's going to feel like you're in a tub of warm water. You might feel a bit uncomfortable, but everything is fine. I just want you to relax and slowly count back from 10."

            Jamie's first reaction when he feels the warm tingling in his feet (real and phantom) is to try and fight it. He doesn't know why that is, but it happened last time, too, and it's no use. The drugs are going to put him to sleep, and it's not like he can just shake it off like when you're feeling drowsy. His mind circles around Mako's face, the feeling of Mako's lips against his skin, and he doesn't even have time to feel sleepy; he reaches seven and then he slips away, not even aware that he's falling asleep.

 

*

 

There are people around him, and some of them are talking, but Jamie can't understand what they're saying. He can sense that they're close by, but they sound like they're far away. He tries to move a bit, but his body feels heavy and numb. Then he remembers what has happened, and he tries to fist his right hand. It feels like it has always done, and he does it again. Still nothing has changed, and Jamie thinks that maybe they didn't have to remove his arm after all, maybe they found a way to let him keep it. It takes all his strength, but Jamie eventually manages to open his eyes; everything is blurred, but it's not so blurred that he can't see his arm. Or rather what's left of it. It's the strangest feeling, because he could swear he can still feel his fingers even though they're not there anymore.

            "Hey." Mako steps out of the blurred surroundings and leans down to hug and kiss him. His big body twitches a bit, and Jamie can feel the splash of Mako's warm tears on his cheek.

            "Really fucking good to see you," Mako whispers, and Jamie nods in agreement (speaking seems like a too overwhelming task right now) and reaches up with his left—and now only hand—to stroke over Mako's back.

            "How are you feeling, baby?" Hannah asks, coming over as well once Mako pulls back. She takes his hand and kisses it before kissing Jamie's forehead. "Are you in any pain?"

            Jamie shakes his head, which makes him dizzy and disoriented, and it takes him a moment to realize that Doctor Ziegler has come over to the bed, too.

            "Welcome back, Jamison," she says and smiles at him. "Everything went really well, and you got through with surgery with top marks. We'll let you heal for a few days before we start the chemo treatment, but everything looks good for now. Depending on how you're doing over the next couple of days, we should be able to send you home, so you would only have to come here for chemo. How does that sound?"

            Jamie licks his lips and nods. "Sounds good," he rasps, his voice weak and hoarse as if he hasn't used it in days.

            "Good." Doctor Ziegler smiles at him. "You'll pull through just fine, Jamison. I'm sure of it." She gives his shin a light squeeze, then leaves the room, leaving Jamie alone with Hannah and Mako. He spends the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep. Every time his arm starts hurting, a nurse comes in and administers pain meds so powerful that they knock him clean out. He's vaguely aware of the fact that at one point, Mako crawls into bed with him, but even though he's completely out of it, he still feels a lot better when he feels Mako's warm body next to him.

            "I've spoken to the school," Hannah tells him the next day. Jamie is already feeling much better, and he's actually able to stay awake for a couple of hours at a time now. "And although they've been very understanding about this whole thing, they can't let you continue senior year, because you're going to be missing way too much of it."

            "Then what's going to happen?" Jamie asks. Mako is sitting beside him on the bed with a pen and paper—they've been practicing Jamie's left handwriting (spoiler alert: it looks like shit).

            "You're going to have to repeat your senior year," Hannah sighs. "I can't say I'm a fan, but I do understand their reasoning."

            "Wait, so that means I get the rest of the year off?" Jamie asks, glancing at Mako. "And I get to do senior year with my boyfriend?"

            "Well—yes," Hannah says, blinking at Jamie in surprise. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

            Jamie smiles for the first time since he woke up from surgery, and he looks at Mako. Mako returns his smile, and Jamie's heart flutters in his chest, just like it did the first time Mako ever smiled at him. They're going to be together now. High school sucks, but they're going to be together now, and there's nothing—not even moronic bullies and deadly disease—can come between them.

            "So, what do you want to do with your whole year off?" Mako asks him.

            "I think I'd like to go outside for a start," Jamie says, feeling better than he has done in ages. "I'd like to go soak up some sun with my boyfriend."

            Hannah isn't overly fond of the idea of Jamie going outside one day after his big operation, but she agrees to let them go when Mako promises that they will strictly stay in the small hospital garden, and only for half an hour. Jamie and Mako find a nice spot under an orange tree. It's in bloom, and the sweet smell of the flowers work better on Jamie than any painkiller could have. Mako parks his chair in the shade of the lush branches, then sits down on the bench next to him and holds Jamie's left hand. They don't speak for a while, but simply watch as a hummingbird flutters around the sweet, white flowers.

            "This hospital is the worst," Jamie says after a while, and he turns and looks at Mako.

            "Why?" Mako asks, arching an eyebrow at him.

            "If you come here, they'll charge you an arm and a leg."

            Mako just stares at him.

            "You've been saving that one for a while, haven't you?"

            "You better believe it, mate."

            "I fucking hate you."

            "No you don't. You love me, and you're going to spend all of senior year with me, and we're going to be so cute that the entire school will love us, and they're going to elect me prom king and you prom queen, and it's going to go viral on YouTube, and everyone will know how perfect we are."

            "That sounds disgusting."

            "I know, but you're still going to do it with me, right?"

            "Yeah."

 

 

~THE END~

 

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS IT
> 
> Damn, I _really_ hope you guys liked this last chapter.
> 
> I'd just like to thank every single one of you for reading. I've had the best time writing this (the longest piece of fiction I've written to date!), and I hope you guys have had a good time reading it <3 Thank you so much for sticking by me!
> 
> And don't fret! I'm not done with these adorable junk boys! While finishing this last chapter, I've become increasingly sure that I'm going to write a sequel in the form of a college AU, so Jamie and Mako will be back! The first thing I'm going to be doing, however, is a junk!wedding fic, because I promised Capt_Chameleon that I would! Also, I need to take a break from angst and just submerge myself in pure, unaltered fluff for a while.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again to everyone of you, and if you'd like to stay updated on my fic adventures, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
